The Adventures of X
by Gun Blazing Mutant
Summary: Join X in his extraordinary life as he goes through so much that could make anyone snap. Not even humans could fathom such horrific challenges that he suffers through.
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of X

How He Got Infected

I was walking through the woods and wound up in this strange building. I don't know how, was just walking. There was a sort of stinky thick green fog. I couldn't see anything or hear, because something was moaning in the distance. It started getting louder, and then it stopped. Suddenly out of nowhere something bit me twice, once on the back, and then the head. Then I was kicked in the stomach and hurdled into the wall. Everything went black.

I woke up in a hospital. And Brittney was asleep beside my bed holding my hand. I must've woken her up because she yawned, so I asked "What day is it."

She said "Tuesday."

Monday was when I was bitten which was yesterday. But I'm not hurting, and as hard as I hit that wall I should've been out for at least two days. Brittney opened her eyes and looked at me.

She gasped and I asked "What's wrong."

She said "L ll look in t the mirror."

I went into the bathroom. And as I looked in the mirror I was awestruck. My pupils and iris were gone. My eye teeth were sharper. There were three sharp spikes jutting out four inches from the back of my head. One was at the top of my head sticking straight out, and curving straight down at the floor. The other two were at the bottom jutting out from the part my skull near my place my ears should've been, and curving straight up at the ceiling. My ears were on top of my head, and they looked like cat ears, but bigger like fox ears. I had grown taller. My hands were bigger. And I had a big thick tail sticking out under my pelvis. I was skinnier, yet broader. And my rib bones grew bigger making me broader in that area. My feet didn't grow, but my legs got longer. I turned around to look at the bite mark, and there was no bite mark. It also looked like I had two spinal columns. I moped out of the bathroom, crawled on the bed, buried my head in the pillow, and started crying.

Brittney said "Why are you cryin'."

I said real sadly while crying "Cuz my life is screwed."

After I calmed down, the doctor walked in and said "Austin you have FSEDX."

"Any other detail I should know about." I said

Then the doctor said "Figure Shifting Electric Deficiency X."

I asked "What's the X stand for?"

"The X stands for the case of the disease and it's the only case here, you skipped through to the final stage over night. And obviously it didn't kill you because you're still alive, because it killed every other test subject except you." Said the doctor

"So does that mean this is a test lab?" I asked

"N no." the doctor said

"Whatever." I said

"Okay Austin you can go here's some clothes that should fit you." The doctor said

I put on the clothes, and then we left. You might've thought we got home safely. Well you're wrong. Someone tried to attack Brittney and I went ballistic. I started to foam at the mouth, my eyes turned a little red, and I tried to rip his head off, if Brittney hadn't pulled me off of him, I would have. He swung at me and I caught his hand and squeezed it so hard, that I broke his hand and his wrist. Brittney and me both heard it. She almost puked, and I kicked him in the stomach. He went sailing, and I was about to go after him but Brittney held me back, while saying

"It's not worth it."

I still would've gone after him, but she held me till I calmed down. The guy I punted wasn't alone. One of his friends was watching us. He had a gun, and was aiming right at my head. He got a perfect shot right between the eyes. The bullet just bounced off and fell to the ground, as if someone threw it at me. I didn't think, I just took off running at him as fast as I could. I made it over there in five second flats, and it was a few yards away. I grabbed him by the neck, and slammed him in the ground, making a crater, while busting his head open. I gave Brittney a piggy back ride to her house. Then I went home. Apparently, I scared my dad because he pushed me out, and told me to go away. So I walked to Brittney's house, and asked if I could stay a while. She asked why, and I told her. She asked her dad, thankfully he said yes. I hugged him so hard he couldn't breathe. Then I looked at Brittney. She just stared back, with her beautiful eyes. I started to think about myself; then I got a bad feeling that Brittney wouldn't love me anymore because I'm a monster. Well something shocking happens the next day.

THE END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

How Brittney got infected

I was laying on the couch when I woke up. Brittney was sitting on the love seat, and her parents were in the computer room. She was wearing pink pajamas, and she hadn't combed her hair yet. She looked so cute with her bed head, I just wanted to cuddle her to no end, but her parents might've gotten mad, and she probably would've slapped me, because I'm a monster now. Well what she does this night shocked the infection almost out of me it was so surprising for such a sacrifice.

The day went by slow, but I got to spend it with Brittney so it wasn't that bad. I mean, it could've been worse. I could have woken up in a ditch, because of nowhere to sleep, and be lonely. Well that night I went to sleep, and started thinking of what Brittney probably thinks of me now that I'm a monster. In the middle of the night I felt a little cut on my wrist, and thought I was feeling things. Well I woke up the next morning in the floor face down in a puddle of black and red goop. It lead to my wrist, and my wrist was smeared with the goop. I guess I cut myself in the middle of the night. I got a mop, and cleaned up the mess then washed the mop, because soaking in the soap wouldn't wash it. Cleaning up that mess was a pain in the butt. Anyways, it was six o'clock in the morning so I bandaged my wound as good as I could then went back to sleep. I was asleep a good thirty minutes, and something stirred, waking me up. I sat up, and turned around. I found a creature just like me except it was shorter by maybe two inches, it had eight spikes which hung down past its' jawbone, and it's tail might've been a few centimeters longer than mine. It was cute, but it was freaking me out. I didn't expect another like me, because the doctor said I was the only one of the X series of the infection.

I asked "Who are you?"

It replied with Brittney's voice "It's me Brittney."

I yelled in a high pitched deafening voice "WHAT!"

She said in a calm voice "I infected myself last night, that's why you were bleeding this morning."

I couldn't understand why someone would want to infect themselves for, so I asked "Why did you infect yourself for Num Nums?"

"I infected myself so you and I wouldn't fall apart, sweetie." She said.

I replied in tears "I thought you would get rid of me because of the infection, not infect yourself because of me."

I started crying softly. I know Brittney noticed, a blind man could tell. I went over there, and hugged Brittney tightly.

I asked her "What will your parents say about this?"

She replied with a sigh "I don't know but they'll have to get over it, I guess."

We watched TV till her parents got up. Richard and Wendy both came into the living room and their jaws hit the floor, and their eyes hit the ceiling.

They both yelled in unison "What the he**!" They stared at us like we were zombies, or something. I think Wendy almost fainted.

I whispered in Brittney's ear "Brittney I'ma get the heck outta here before they try to kill me."

I went outside, and I could hear them yelling at Brittney. Brittney was talking all kind and smooth, even though she knew she was toast. Brittney told me to come in after the yelling stopped. I sat down beside her, and before I could blink Richard had me by the throat. I don't know how he picked me up, because I left an indent on the couch from sleeping on it, and I'm skinny as a rail. It took everything I had to keep from kicking the crap out of him, so if it wasn't for Brittney, I would've broke his arm.

I fell down clenching my neck, while Brittney yelled at Richard "Dad he didn't infect me I infected myself.

Richard just stared at her, and left to the computer room.

Wendy asked her "What made you infect yourself?"

Brittney said sternly while pointing at me "I infected myself so I could stay with Austin, now stop f**king judging me d*****."

I curled up into a ball, and started shaking like a leaf. Brittney looked at me, sat down, and hugged me.

I sat there breathing hard then said "Please don't ever get that mad at me." (Sniff)

She replied "Don't worry sweetie, I won't."

The rest of the day I decided not to get on Brittney's bad side like Wendy did. We watched TV and talked the rest of the day. That day went by fast, and I was happy she loved me enough to actually infect herself on purpose just to stay with me. I just hope her parents don't stay mad at me for her infection.

The next morning I woke up with Brittney sitting on me, staring into my eyes lustfully.

"Good mornin', beautiful." I said.

She leaned down and whispered in my ear in a seducing voice "Good morning sexy."

And of all the things that could've happened her sister Ashley saw her and heard what we said and acted like she was going to puke up everything she ate in the last week. My face got red, and that move made the somewhat endless teasing worse.

Ashley said "Aw is the big bad monsta embawased gibba dib boo boo booo."

That made my face so red I could feel the heat off of it. I covered my face, while Brittney stuck her tongue out at Ashley. Brittney was still sitting on me, in the straddling position, her hands on my chest, staring at me with her white empty pupilless eyes just like mine. Even though her pupil and iris were gone I could still see her beautiful blue eyes staring at me. I could tell by the smile on her face that she wanted me. I think she was drooling a little. I couldn't stand not being able to get her in the bed yet, because we're too young. I was enjoying her sitting on me, it was actually turning me on. I just stared back at her with a lustfull smile. Staring into her eyes just put me in a trace that I wish would never end. She had me exactly where she wanted me. She looked around to see if her parents weren't around, and Ashley was occupied. Brittney leaned down really slowly in front of my face. I leaned up to meet her halfway. I knew what she was going to do. Three centimeters away from her lips and I got a bad gut feeling. I started thinking what if we get caught? What if she doesn't enjoy it? Maybe I just had butterflies in my stomach. Anyways, I leaned closer. I could feel her breath I was so close to her. I was about to kiss her, and Ashley strutted in all up in our business, and ruining the moment. Both of us got red faced. I could feel the heat off her face she was so red faced. I don't know if I was as red faced as she was because I was too angry to know.

Brittney still straddled me, while saying "Go away Ashley, and leave us alone."

Ashley left the room, and Brittney was leaned back down in front of me, about to kiss me, when Richard walked in half asleep. Brittney jumped off me, and sat me up straight so fast if you blinked you wouldn't have seen it happen. Luckily he was just about sleep walking so he didn't see us. I don't know why, but Richard just had to ask why Brittney infected herself. Brittney got so mad her spikes along with the top half of her head got engulfed with blue flame.

She yelled at the top of her lungs this time "I INFECTED MYSELF SO I COULD STAY WITH AUSTIN, NOW STOP F**KING JUDGING ME D*****!

She stood there foaming at the mouth, panting real hard. Richard was cowering on the love seat. I curled up and sank in the couch under the cushion. I was shaking so hard the couch was vibrating. She must've heard the couch shaking, because she turned around and saw me staring at her with fear in my eyes. She pulled me out of the couch, and hugged me. Richard was leaning into the love seat with a grimace on his face that looked like Brittney shot him. He left to the computer room.

I calmed down, and told Brittney "We need to find out as much as we can about this infection."

The end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Let's Find Out What This Infection Can Do

I woke up on the couch with Brittney lying on top of me. She wasn't heavy at all. Her head was lying on her arms, and her arms were lying on my shirtless chest. She was staring at me with those beautiful eyes. She was wearing a white bra with red and yellow shorts. All I had on was brown cargo pants.

She saw that I was awake so she said "Ya ready to find out what this infection has done to us?"

I replied yawning "How long have you been layin there?"

"Almost two hours." She replies with a sigh.

I pulled my hands out from under my head, and pulled her closer to my face. She didn't feel like she weighed anything at all like a feather. And I figured out we grew a little bit of fur. It was silky smooth and shiny when hit by the light a certain way. I ran my hand from her hip to her shoulders then her head. She had her elbows buried in the couch supporting her head with her hands. She was still staring into my eyes like she was trying to read my mind, or put me in a trance. I stared back with a lustful smile. I leaned up to kiss her and her mom walked in rubbing her eyes. Brittney jumped off of me, and I sat up straight while stretching.

I said to Wendy "Hi Brittney's mom."

Then I turned to Brittney and said "Ya ready?"

"Anytime you are." She replied with a sigh.

I slid on my socks and shoes then walked outside. I didn't bother putting on a shirt, because it would get in the way, and probably ripped up too. Brittney walked outside a couple minutes after me with a couple of water bottles. She didn't put on a shirt either she just had the white bra and those red and yellow shorts with some tennis shoes.

I couldn't help but stare and she yelled "PERVERT!" I turned around slightly and my face got red.

I replied with a choking swallow "What."

She giggled and said "I saw you staring."

My face got redder, and a couple beads of sweat went down my back. She strutted over to me and gave me a playful punch.

I rubbed the place she punched and said "You sure are piped up about this ain't ya?"

She replied "Kinda, I'm just worried about what will happen."

I asked her "What are we gonna do first, huh?"

She shrugged and said her favorite answer "I dun know."

I said with enthusiasm "How 'bout we see how strong we are."

I motioned her to follow me, and we walked up to the tire company. We got some strange looks, and everyone turned and looked at us.

I said "What the heck you lookin at, you peeps ain't got no place to judge."

They continued staring at us. I think one of them gasped because I talked.

I walked to the counter, and asked the cashier and asked "Can we borrow a car that doesn't work and a few tires please?"

He stared at me with a strange look. I asked again, and got no response.

Brittney asked him, and the guy got a weird smile on his face and said "Why certainly ma'am."

I glared at him and growled a little because of the smile he got.

Brittney went "Awe." Smiled and said "Is somebody gettin' jealous?"

I looked at her with an expressionless look then looked at the guy with a menacing look. He looked at me with a fearful look. He motioned Brittney to follow him. I continued to glare at him while following Brittney. She looked at me with a smile that could tell a blind man that she knew I was jealous then held my hand, and followed the cashier, next to me. I calmed down a little, but I was still mad at him for the smile he gave her. The cashier took us out front, and let us choose what kind of the tires we wanted while he talked to the mechanic.

He walked back over to us and said "That grey rusted junker over there is the only one that doesn't work, so you can have it, and I was wondering what are you gonna do to it?"

I replied angrily "None of your fricken bidness.

He stared at me with a confused look then walked off. Brittney picked up the tires, while I stuck my hand under the car ready to lift up. I stood there for a minute readying myself. I lifted up the car like it was nothing. I was so easy I almost threw it. It felt like it weighed only a few pounds or so. I steadied it in my right hand, and asked Brittney to throw me a tire. She threw one at me a little too hard. I stiffened my arm and caught it. I almost dropped the car she threw it so hard.

I said sarcastically "I think you should've thrown it harder it almost didn't make it."

She said angrily "Well exceeeuuuusse meeee."

I carried the car and one tire down to her house, and she carried three tires. When we got there I put the junker beside her moms blue car then I disconnected the pool and moved it out of the way. I picked up the junker and put it where the pool was. Brittney dropped the tires where she was standing then walked over to me and squeezed me as hard as she could. I managed a grunt because it hurt. She let go and I gasped for air. Then she hugged me, and started rubbing her hand up and down my stomach. I bent down and picked her up by her legs. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I held her up by her back and my stomach. I kissed her neck slowly, and out of the corner of my eye I noticed Wendy was looking out the door. I set Brittney down gently rubbing the back of my head. Wendy closed the door. And I let a sigh of relief. I walked over to the car and punched it. I left a huge dent, and some shrapnel went flying.

I turned to Brittney and said "I barely hit the car, and look what I did."

I told her "Give it a try Num Nums."

She flicked the car and left dent smaller than mine. I looked at the car and started thinking. The doctor said FIGURE SELECTIVE. I think that means shape shift. Then I thought back to that prototype game. I scratched the back of my neck, and instead of scratching it I pricked it. I looked at my hand and gasped. My hand was like a claw, but it still had five fingers not four. My fingers were razor sharp bones. I tried to bend them and they bent just like fingers. I studied it for a minute then swung at the car. They cut through it like a hot knife through butter. The car split into four pieces at the part I swung at.

I stared in amazement then turned to Brittney and said "I guess the jerk up there won't be getting the car back."

Brittney asked me "How did you do that?"

I replied "I started thinking of prototype because he can do it and then this happened."

She thought of it and her hands turned into claws. She swung at the car and it was toast. I started thinking of more stuff we could do. Then I thought "I wonder if we could do that hammerfist thing." I thought of them, and my hands grew three times bigger, and they were hard, and they had bumps everywhere. I thought of muscle mass, and my entire body got ripped. Brittney's jaw hit the ground, and her eyes as big as saucers. I noticed my pants were falling down, so I grabbed them. Brittney strutted over to me. She ran her finger up my abs then squeezed my bicep. She gasped at how tight it was. Then she reached around and grabbed my butt. She gasped I blushed, and forgot my pants would fall down, and let go. They fell, but I was wearing boxers. She looked down, and I instantly figured out what happened when she giggled. My face got so red I could feel the heat. I felt like dying. I stood there staring at the car. Brittney was trying not to laugh, but she was still giggling. I bent down and pulled up my pants. I stood there still blushing. I turned back to my normal self.

I looked at her and said "Now let me see you all ripped and stuff."

She stood there for a second, and suddenly her curves got tighter and narrower, her biceps got bigger, her legs more muscular, and her butt tighter. She put her hands on her waist, and cocked her head. I stood there drooling waterfalls. She strutted over to me shaking her hips heavily. She stopped right in front of me close enough to hug her. She grabbed my hand and stuck it on her butt. I pulled her closer and squeezed. I gasped at how tight her butt was. I ran my hand down her curves then her leg. I was about to kiss her and I noticed her dad was looking out the screen door. I put my hands in my pockets and blushed. She looked at the door, and he was gone.

I stood there for a minute thinking if you can make those puny weapons can we make our own. I started thinking my hand was like a gun or something, and it shaped to a hole with fingerlike columns around it. I wondered what it shot, and started aiming at the car.

I shouted "How do you shoot this thing?"

Brittney shrugged. I continued thinking. I imagined it firing and it shot five spikes at the car. The spikes went through the car and burrowed into the ground. I covered my catlike ears because the spikes piercing the car was ear piercing. Brittney did the same thing.

She yelled "Don't ever do that again."

"Don't worry I won't." I shouted back

I took my hands off my ears, and placed them on the hood of the car. I thought of an arm you could use as a rope. My arm turned into a long slithery like snake body, and my hand a crablike claw but thinner. I threw it around Brittney and pulled her to me. I hugged her, and she hugged back. I let go, and thought of more weapons I could make. I thought of a blade, and my arm curved into a katana like blade, and it was jagged at the base, and double edged. It also had another blade at the back, just not as big. I turned my hands back to normal, and started thinking again. Brittney was on the other side of the car stretching. I rested my arms on the car, and rested my head on my arms, and started watching her. I started thinking of Brittney then I wondered why that guy smiled at her because everyone judges on looks. And Brittney and I looked like monsters, but Brittney looked more human because her spikes hung down like hair, but you can tell they're spikes though. That and her and my bodies are humanlike other than that we are monsters. I stood there watching her stretch, and wagging my tail like a dog. I grabbed my tail, and started studying it. I bent it to see how flexible it was. I looked like a lizard's tail, but pointed like a dog's tail. I was as long as a dog's tail, and as flexible as a cat's tail. I let go, and turned back around to Brittney. She had her back facing me. She bent over to touch the ground. I stood there drooling at the perfect view of her cut little tushie. She looked at me from between her legs, and saw me drooling at the sight. She snapped back up and covered her butt with her hands blushing at the same time.

She turned toward me still blushing and with a devious voice "Can you do a split?"

I looked at her with an, I don't know look, and she said "Try it."

I asked "What kind of split?"

"A T split." She said deviously

I looked at the ground while she walked around the car to see me. I started sliding down with my feet scooting further away from each other. I opened my hands palm down below my pelvis, and started sliding faster. I reached the part I could reach when I was human, and felt like I could keep going. I was three inches from the ground and wasn't hurting. So I slid the rest of the way down. I was touching the ground with a perfect split. Brittney clapped slowly, with a bored look.

I looked at her and said "Can ya help me up, please?"

She chuckled and helped me up. I smiled at her, and stared into her eyes. She turned away. I walked in front of her and picked her up by her hips and started swinging her around in circles. I stopped and pulled her closer, holding her tightly. She hugged back. I set her down gently, but didn't let go. I looked to see if her parents or Ashley wasn't standing in the doorway. I started kissing her neck then up to her cheek. I knew she was enjoying it because she was moaning a little. I was about to kiss her lips, and I heard Ashley acting like she was dying behind me. I let go of Brittney and glared at Ashley. I felt like yelling, but I would've attracted attention. I walked over to the car, and stared at it. I turned my hand into the blade from before, and swung at the car as hard as I could. The top half went flying, as I cut through it like nothing. I turned around and saw Ashley staring at me in horror. I turned my hand back to normal, and walked past Ashley while glaring at her.

I walked back in the house, and sat down on the couch. Brittney came in a few minutes later, and sat down in my lap. I stared at her then looked down. She put her hand under my chin, and turned my head toward her. I stared into her eyes. She had me where she wanted me again. She leaned closer, and I copied. I was about to kiss her, and we were stopped by a high pitched shrilly gasp. We both turned toward the sound, and her mom Wendy was standing there looking at us red faced. It might not have been so bad if we didn't have our arms wrapped around each other. I looked down at the couch and turned as white as a sheet. Literally white. Brittney got up, and I copied her. I slid on my shirt, and walked outside. I sat on the junker waiting for someone to come out with a steakknife or a shotgun and try to kill me. But to my surprise Brittney snuck out there and pinned me to the ground. I tried to get loose, but she pinned me down good.

I asked her "So how did your parents handle that little scene?"

She replied happily "Mom got over it since where not human anymore."

Oh, well that's good I thought they'd try to kill me." I said

"They're not goin to are they?" I asked curiously

She stuck her finger on my lips and shushed me. She laid down on top of me, and I wrapped one arm around her, and stuck the other under my head. I looked up at the sky, and my thoughts drifted to Brittney who was asleep on top of me. I started to think about what it would be like if we were married. Later on I fell asleep, with her on top of me. I woke up in the middle of the night. I picked Brittney up in my arms bridal style, and carried her inside to her bedroom. I laid down on the couch, and fell asleep a few minutes later.

I woke up a little while later, and Brittney was lying on top of me. I kissed her on the head, and said quietly "I love you."

She scooted up and said quietly "I love you too."

I wrapped my arms around her, and she laid her head on my chest. She fell asleep a few minutes later, and I fell asleep moments after that glad that her parents didn't separate us.

The End Of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mercenary For Justice

I woke up again later on, and Brittney was still asleep on me. I kissed her on the top of her head. Ashley was sitting on the love seat.

I asked her "What time is it?"

She said "Eleven O'clock."

I watched TV till Brittney woke up. She yawned then looked up at me. I looked at her, and said "Good mornin' beautiful." She smiled at me. She crawled up me, and put her arms on my shoulders.

I asked her "Wanna go outside?"

She replied softly "Sure."

We slipped on our shoes, and walked outside. I jumped over the porch rail, and flipped over the junker. Brittney walked down the porch steps, and walked over to me. I wrapped her up in my arms, and started turning around in circles. Her feet and spikes were gliding in the air. I stopped, and set her down, but I didn't let go. She wrapped her arms around me. We stood hugging for a long time. Then this brown Chinook hovered above us. A bunch of troops rappelled from it down to us. They pulled their rifles on us. I pulled Brittney closer to me, and started growling.

One of the soldiers said "Don't move, and you won't get hurt."

I tuned my hands to claws, and put Brittney in the junker. One of the soldiers stepped closer, and wacked me with the butt of his rifle. I didn't flinch or shout I just swung at him, and cut him into four pieces. All the other soldiers shot at me. I heard Brittney scream. I stood there, and let the bullets hit me. They didn't pierce me, or even bring blood. They bounced off like nothing. I dashed at a soldier, and impaled him on my hand. I slung him off at another soldier knocking him back pretty far. I turned my hands to hammerfists, and dashed towards another soldier, and crushed his head between my hands. I saw a glimpse of a soldier standing in front of the only opening in the junker aiming at Brittney. I dashed over to him, and picked him up by the neck. I started squeezing his puny little nick then I slammed his head in the ground, and punted what was sticking out. I pulled Brittney out of the car, and hugged her tightly.

I asked her "Are you okay?"

She replied "Yeah, you?"

"I'm fine." I answered

I was going to carry her in the house, but got stopped by an electrified cage. I put Brittney down, and touched the cage. I was suspended in air, shaking like crazy, and yelling at the top of my lungs. I fell down on my back steaming. Brittney bent down, and held my head. I blacked out, hearing Brittney scream my name then nothing, but black.

I woke up on a table in a glass room. The first thing that came to my mind was "where's Brittney". I looked around for her, and saw nothing but glass. I jumped off the table, and charged at the wall. I bounced off. I charged at the wall again, and broke through it. I heard a siren go off. I started trying to hear past the siren and I heard Brittney scream. I dashed through the door heading to the shriek of terror. I got to Brittney in no time. I kicked the door in, and saw Brittney surrounded by people in black and grey tactical suits. I dashed toward Brittney, picked her up, and dashed back out before the soldiers had enough time to see what happened. I was running through the hall when I saw a door that might lead out. I busted through it with ease. We were somewhere on a mountaintop. I started looking around, and I saw something flying toward me. I ducked with Brittney in my arms. The thing stopped behind me, and turned around fast. I noticed a mini gun attached to his arm. It aimed at Brittney and me. It started firing before I had a chance to run so I turned my back toward it, and crunched Brittney up in front of me, and protected her. All the bullets hit me, and ricocheted off me in all directions. I looked at Brittney with a tired look, and heard electricity crackle in the air. As soon as I heard I, I took off running as fast as I could. It felt like breakneck speed, but I was too concentrated on getting Brittney to safety. I was zigzagging to dodge the electric shots, while trying not to hit trees and things. I dodged a zap the robot shot at me, and ran right into a tree. I turned my back to it so it wouldn't hit Brittney. Instead of stopping, I broke through it like was a toothpick. I turned back around, and took off again. The robot sped up, and started flying right beside me. I looked at it, and stopped, skidding to a halt, tearing up the ground in the process. I stood there staring at the robot. I put Brittney down gently, and turned my right hand to a sharp double edged blade. The robot zoomed at me, and I swung at it. I cut off its mini gun attached to its right arm. I turned my hand into a stretchy rope like object with a circular opening at the end, and flung it at the robot. It latched on, and I pulled it toward me. I tried to crush its neck, and its body, but it fought back. It was much stronger than what I've faced before. I noticed a button on the nape of its neck. I pressed it, and it shut down. I made my hand larger, and picked it up by the head, and scooped Brittney in my other arm. She held on tight to my neck. I looked around carefully, and found her house a few hundred miles down the mountain. I took off toward it holding Brittney making sure she didn't fall out of my grip while holding onto the robots head with my other hand. I made it down the mountain in about five minutes. Brittney was holding onto my neck so tight I couldn't breathe. I made it to her house shortly after reaching the base of the mountain. I stopped on the porch to put the robot down.

I carried Brittney in the house and set her down gently on the couch, and asked her "Are you okay?"

She replied softly "I'm fine, but I'm more worried about you."

I replied with a faint quiver "I'll be fine, just get some rest okay."

I noticed my shirt was full of bullet holes so I ripped it off, and threw it in the garbage. I walked outside, and grabbed the defeated heap of junk lying on the porch. I threw it in the junker, and wrapped it around the robot.

I turned it back on, and asked it "Who sent you to attack me, and who kidnapped Brittney and me?"

The robot stared at me wriggling its organic antennas, and blinking its glowing orange eyes. I said sternly one more time "Who sent you, and who kidnapped us?"

It stared at me, and laughed. I wacked it. It cussed me. I shut it off, and walked back into the house. I saw Brittney almost asleep on the couch. I walked over to her, and got down on my knees. She looked up at me, and smiled then fell asleep. I scooped her in my arms, and carried her to her room. I pulled back the covers, and tucked her in. I kissed her on the forehead, and stood back up. I felt a tingle down my spine. I fell down, and blacked out.

I woke up on the couch. Brittney was sitting beside, staring at me with tears in her eyes. I went to sit up, but she stopped me. She pushed me back down, and told me to rest.

I asked her "You okay, cuz you fell asleep before I did?"

She replied softly "I'm fine, but you passed out not fell asleep."

I said "Good point."

I suddenly remembered the robot was still outside. I shot up, and ran outside. The robot was gone. I looked around carefully. It was sort of dark, but still light outside. Brittney showed up beside me, and asked "Whatya lookin fer?"

I replied in an almost growling voice "The robot."

"Whaa?" She asked confused.

I saw something coming at us. I grabbed Brittney, and jumped over the rail, onto the grass. I pushed Brittney away from me, so if the robot attacked it would only hit me. I saw an electric ball hurtling towards Brittney. I jumped in front of it, and went flying in the air. Brittney ran to me, and put my head on her knees. I grunted, and stood up. My eyes turned red. I started foaming at the mouth. And I was growling so loud you could hear me over anything. I spotted the robot between some trees. I dashed toward it with both arms as sharp double edged blades, and swung at the robot as hard as I could. I cut through the trees, but the robot leaned back, making my attack cut short. The robot kicked me in the stomach but it didn't faze me. I swung at the robot again, and got one of its hands. It punched at my face, and I dodged it. I cut off its arm. Then I kicked it in the stomach. It went flying through the trees. I chased after it. I caught it, and slammed my fist through its face, shattering it. I slammed it into the ground, and punted its stomach. I turned my hands into hammer fists, mad them bigger than normal, and slammed them on the robot, shattering it into pieces. I ran back to Brittney, and carried her into the house.

I asked her for the fifty millionth time "You okay?"

She replied "I'm fine."

I st her down on the couch, and sat next to her. I hugged her tightly. She laid her head on my shoulder, and started watching TV. She fell asleep hours later. I kissed her on the head, and laid down with her on me, and said "Night love you."

The end of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Penance of my Repercussion

I woke up to a TV blaring, and Brittney lying on top of me. Ashley was sitting on the love seat staring at the TV. I told her to turn it down, and I got no response. I took a good look at her and noticed a waterfall of blood on her. I looked at Brittney, and she was the same way, and staring me in the face. I tried to yell, but she covered my mouth with her hand. She raised her other hand in the air and jammed it through my stomach, and I woke up screaming bloody murder. I was sweating, breathing hard, and cold all at once. Everyone stared at me then Brittney asked "You okay?"

I replied faintly with a hard breath "Yeah, I'll live."

I got up, and walked to the kitchen sink, and splashed some water on my face. I dried my face off, and sat down on the couch. Her mom, and dad went to the computer room, and Ashley went to her bedroom. Brittney strutted to me, and straddled my lap. I leaned into the couch a little, and started sweating more than before. She ran her hand up my stomach, like a person running. She got to my head, and started massaging my ear. I started trembling and sweating more.

She asked lustfully "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I replied shakily

She stared at me for a few seconds, and said "Somethins wrong I can tell."

I stared at her with a sad look, and finally said "I had a dream you, and Ashley got your throats slit, and you didn't die, I tried to scream, and you covered my mouth with your bloody hand, and gouged into my stomach with the other, that's why I woke up screamin."

"Aww, you know I wouldn't hurt you like that." She replied sadly

I looked at her with a sad look, my ears laid back, my spikes hanging down, trying to hold back tears. She hugged me then asked "Wanna go outside."

I replied quickly "Sure."

We walked outside hand in hand, and down the porch. Then we got surrounded by a bunch of police, and noose soldiers.

I looked around then asked angrily "Whadda you want?"

I got nervous. I looked around more fretfully then told Brittney to go inside. I heard one whisper in the walky talky to shoot and subdue. I started thinking,_ shoot, and subdue, wait a minute._ One shot at me, but I moved out of the way, only to find myself in plain sight of all of them. One shot at me, and I moved out of the way. Then another one shot at me, and I moved out of the way of it, but got shot by something else. I got electrocuted, but didn't black out I was just paralyzed. They pulled out some cuffs, and bound me. They threw me in a car after straining themselves to pick me up, and hauled me to jail apparently. You know what happens to people in jail.

I was in there a few weeks I think, maybe three tops, although it felt like a year, till I broke out. I took refuge back at Brittney's house, while leaving no trace of escape. I stood in front of the door hesitating, but I finally knocked on it. Brittney answered the door, and greeted me with a backbone crushing hug. I yelped loud, while flinching. She let me go, and apologized. I was going to ask her if I could come in, but she yanked me in before I could. Ashley greeted me with a punch to the shoulder. I rubbed the spot she hit. Then their mom hugged me. Then her dad stepped behind me, and put his hand on my shoulder. I jumped, and started trembling. I muttered a few things under my breath, but I don't think anyone noticed.

He took his hand off, and said "Glad to have you back."

I gulped loud enough to be heard, but no one paid attention. Brittney dragged me to the couch, and threw me on it while jumping on my lap. I was about to scream from the pain, but held it back to keep from explaining. I t wasn't her fault, she wasn't heavy, I was just sore. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and laid her head on my shoulder. I winced a little from pain. She sat in my lap all day till everyone went to sleep. She was more tired than me, and asked if I would carry her to her room. I stuck my arm under her legs, and stood up holding back a scream, and tears. I started walking then I winced. Brittney didn't notice because she was almost asleep. I carried her to her room, and laid her on the bed then tucked her in. I limped back to the living room, and collapsed on the couch, falling asleep from weakness before I touched it.

"Stand up Austin unless you know what's good for ya." I stood up trembling. Then a heavy arm wrapped around my stomach. Then another slammed my head into the wall. I was about to fight back, but someone zapped me with a stun gun. I sank to my knees. Someone threw me against the table. I laid there motionless and grunting from the pain of the impact on my kidney from the edge of the table. I let out a heavy breath then heard somebody say "Get the line ready, and everybody warmed up we about to party." I started struggling trying to run before they started, but it was useless. I felt a hand squeeze my tail hard then yank it up. Then everything went white.

I woke up on the floor, sitting, crying, screaming, sweating, cold, and sore everywhere. Brittney got down on her knees beside me, and started petting me. Then she wrapped her arms around me and said "Shshh its okay it was just a dream."

I wrapped my arms around her, and buried my head in her shoulder, and started crying uncontrollably. Brittney petted me while saying "Its okay, let it all out."

I trembled in her arms crying my eyes out. She didn't seem to care that I was getting her shirt wet. I calmed down a few minutes. I sat down on the couch, and she sat beside me still hugging me.

She asked calmly, "Now what's wrong?"

I muttered back choking on tears, "You wouldn't (sniff) Understand."

She replied calmly, "Yes I will, and you'll feel better if you tell someone about it."

I replied quivering, "Okay, but this'll be hard." I inhaled then started. "When they put me in jail, someone started a fight with me, and the guards shot me with a stun gun then threw me in the cell without locking it. Well a few minutes afterwards two convicts came by my cell, and saw I couldn't move, they walked over to me, and started whispering to each other, and then (I swallowed, then inhaled) they started beating me like a redheaded stepchild. Then they got the idea that I could be a sex toy." I started crying more. "They got everybody to start raping me." "I tried to hide, but the fricken guards sold me out, and gave them a tazer so I wouldn't fight back." "They beat on me, and raped me every day, until yesterday I escaped." Brittney petted me some more. "I have bruises everywhere." "I can't sit straight without hurting." "And I can barely walk, without hurting." "I'm starving to death." "And hurting inside." Brittney hugged me a little tighter, but not too tight because I was sore everywhere.

She asked "Why didn't you fight back?"

I replied crying "They tazed me, and it paralyzed me for a long time." "And while I was paralyzed I was being mad everybody's b***h."

I cried my eyes out for what seemed like hours, but was probably fifteen minutes. Brittney hugged me, and started trying to calm me down. I calmed down after a few minutes then wiped away my tears. Brittney said "We'll take you to the doctor in the morning, just get some sleep till then okay."

I replied sadly "Okay." Then laid down on the couch curled up in a ball. Brittney stuck her hand on my side, and I jumped. I noticed it was just Brittney, so I laid my head back down, and fell asleep.

"Austiiiinn." "You're not done being my b***h."

"I'm not your b***h anymore you sick f****t b*****d."

"I'm not done with you Austin."

"Go to Hell!"

I was in a struggle from being thrown on the floor. I lost the fight. I felt my pants get torn off then my underwear. Then I felt something enter me.

"!" "GET THE F**K AWAY FROM ME!"

"AUSTIN IT'S JUST ME!"

I felt something grab my arms, and pin me down so I started kicking. Something held my feet down then I awoke to an ice cold splash of water on my head. I stopped struggling then wiped my eyes so I could see. Brittney, Ashley, and Richard were standing by the couch, and Wendy was standing behind me holding an empty pail. I looked at the couch, and it was ripped to shreds.

"I'm so sorry." I said sadly

"It's okay, it was an accident." Brittney said tiredly. "You ready to go to the doctor?"

"I guess." I said still looking down at the couch.

I slipped on my shoes, and stood at the door waiting on Brittney and Wendy to take me to the hospital. We walked outside, and down the steps then I was hit by something hard. I slammed against the wall with a loud thud then I blacked out.

I woke up in a hospital bed with Brittney sitting beside me with the same look on her face the day I was infected. She was almost in tears and I noticed a cut on her arm.

I managed to mutter "Wheredya get that cut on your arm?"

She heard me then wrapped her arms around my neck really tight. I yelped a tiny noise, and she let go.

"Sorry." She said with a sad tone.

"It's okay." I replied breathlessly.

A few nurses came in a couple minutes later, and said "We need to take a few tests. One of the nurses shooed Brittney off, but I said "She stays." She sat back down in a chair out of the way, and watched the nurses feel around my back, stomach, neck and chest. I felt uncomfortable with them touching me everywhere. Then one made a big mistake by reaching down there around my butt to feel for bruises or whatever, and I went ballistic. I pushed her down, and tried to get up, but they held me down as tight as they could. I tried to wriggle free, but they had a good grip. I started whimpering.

Brittney stood up, and said "Let him go he didn't mean it."

They let go. I curled up, and put the pillow over me, sobbing a little. I fell asleep shortly after.

I woke up to Brittney laying in the bed beside me, staring at me.

I asked "Is the nurse okay?"

She replied "Yeah she's fine."

"I…I didn't mean to do that. I just thought it was happening again…and."

"Shhshhsh, its okay I know you didn't mean it and that caught you by surprise." "After you fell asleep they finished the tests. They'll give us the results in the morning."

I scooted closer to Brittney, and she wrapped her arm around me. I scrunched up a little bit, and Brittney scooted closer to me, and hugged me tighter. I fell asleep in her grasp, feeling safe.

"Austin, I'm not done with you." I felt an arm around my waist. "Are you hungry, Austin?"

"No."

"Well dinner's served anyway!"

I was forced down. I tried to stand back up, but I couldn't. I felt two hands pry open my mouth.

"NOOO!" "NOT AGAIN."

I sat there crying, and whimpering. Brittney leaned up, and hugged me. I buried my head in her shoulder, and started crying more. We laid back down, my head still buried in her shoulder. I cried while she petted me on the back. I laid there crying for a few minutes till I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sun shining and Brittney holding me. My head was buried in her chest, and her head was resting on mine. I scooted closer to her, and went back to sleep. Then Brittney woke me up to see the test results.

The doctor stood there for a minute reading the chart then he said "Austin, you didn't get and STD but going to number 2 will be a little hard. You've received major bruises on the back, legs, arms, pelvis, stomach, rectum, neck, and groin. Eating is going to be a little difficult too along with sitting and urinating. I suggest you get lots of rest, and only eat mushy food, not chewy food maybe some baby food or soup. I will prescribe you some pain medicine so you can relax, and use the bathroom easier. Okay."

I replied faintly "Okay."

Brittney looked at me with the saddest look I've ever seen. I looked away from her to keep from crying. She wrapped her arms around me, and laid her chin on my shoulder. I laid my head on her head. I said with a sad voice "You're the only thing left in my life that's worth living for." She didn't comment on it, but I heard her sniff. I started singing to her to maybe cheer us both up,

"_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy."_

She joined in, _"I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need."_

We both sung in unison,_ "I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do."_

"_We will be strong we will be faithful cuz we're counting on a new beginning, a reason for living, a deeper meaning, yeah._

"_I wanna stand with you on a mountain, I wanna bathe with you in the sea, I wanna lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me."_

She stopped, but I continued,_ "And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky, I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you wanna cry, the tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty that we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of the highest power in lonely hours the tears devour you."_

"_I wanna stand with you on a mountain, I wanna bathe with you in the sea, I wanna lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me."_

I stopped singing, and kissed her on the head. The doctor came back in with the prescription, and my clothes I had on when I came in. I stood up with my hand on the rail. The doctor left while muttering something under his breath. I pulled off the gown thingy, and slipped on my clothes. I turned around, and saw Brittney staring at me with her jaw on the floor, and eyes touching the ceiling.

I asked "Whatsa matter?"

"You just stripped, and dressed in front of me." She stammered back

"Yeah, so what?" I replied

"I figured you'd go in the bathroom, and do it." She said sounding surprised.

"I've been raped, so I think I can handle stripping in front of my girlfriend." I replied with a smart allic tone.

She shrugged, and walked out the door with me. We made it to the lobby, and I checked myself out at the desk. Brittney waited for me at the door, while calling her mom to come get us. I limped outside, up to Brittney, and hugged her from behind. She leaned in on me, and put her arms on mine. I leaned over, and kissed her neck then I whispered in her ear "I love you."

She whispered back "I love you too."

A few minutes later her mom showed up, and picked us up. We both got in the backseat.

Wendy asked "You feelin' better Austin?"

I replied "I've seen better days."

I put my hand on Brittney's hand, and stared at her with a lustful look. I fell asleep a few minutes later. Brittney woke me up when we got to her house. I got out of the car, and limped to the house. I headed for the couch, but Brittney insisted I rest in her bed. I limped back there with her support. I gently laid down on the bed, and napped on my side. I woke up around seven p.m. I limped into the living room, and sat down beside Brittney.

I asked tiredly "What's for supper?"

She said "For us…pizza, for you…mmmbaby feeoood."

"Yaaay (cough) (cough)." I tried to say sarcastically, but ended up coughing.

I watched TV until she brought me my food. It took me a long time to eat it, because my throat was sore. I took my medicine, and I was out like a light minutes later. Maybe it was around eleven. Brittney woke me up, and asked if I wanted to sleep in the bed with her. I shook my head yes, and yawned. I limped back there with Brittney, and plopped down on the bed, I pulled off my shirt, and socks then slid under the covers. Brittney joined a few minutes later. She wrapped her arm around me, I jumped, but calmed down after I figured out it was Brittney. I scooted closer to her, and we snuggled up. I fell asleep seconds later. I slept peacefully no nightmare. I woke up around seven from a bad habit that I really need to kick. I limped in the living room, and laid on the couch. A few minutes Brittney walked in with a skirt and t Shirt. I stretched, and fell on the floor with a grunt. She stopped right in front of me. I looked up to see her face, but saw something else instead. I shot up with a red face. She looked at me, and instantly knew why my face was red. She got mad, and started growling. I backed up against the wall trembling tail between my legs. I stared at Brittney, with a scared look.

I stammered out "Brittney it was an accident…come on."

She walked toward me hands balled up into fists. I crouched down on the ground. She picked me up by my shoulders. I whimpered from the pain. She held me against the wall, yelling "You looked up my skirt you pervert!"

"Brittney, it was an accident." I started to tremble even harder. I stared at her with fear in my eyes. She set me down, and hugged me. Knowing I was scared more than she wanted to scare me. She hugged me hard. I let out a yelp, and she loosened her grip.

I remembered the cut on her arm, and asked "Hey how'd you get that cut on your arm?"

"Let's just say the military wont' bother us anymore, and neither will the police, and your rapists are getting a taste of their own medicine right now." She said with enthusiasm.

I stared at her and said "I don't wanna know."

We stared at each other for a little bit. Then we both leaned in and kissed. It lasted for a few seconds. We both broke it, and leaned in for another. We both told each other _I love you_ then we kissed again.

The end of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

(**Told in Brittney's point of view)**

The News for the Two Infects

I woke up in bed to the phone ringing. I got up in my pink pajamas, and answered the phone.

I said "Hello."

"Yes this is the doctor speaking, may I ask who I'm talking to?"

"Brittney Childers."

"Oh, well is Austin there?"

"He's asleep."

"Okay will you take a message for him?"

"Yes."

"Okay, we overlooked his X rays, and missed that he has two spinal columns, and he has a fraction in his tail, and one of his spines is severely fractured, so don't let him walk too much and his spine will heal fast along with his tail, and due to the fact him being infected, he'll heal pretty fast, so expect him to be fully healed in a week or so, okay."

"Okay, I'll be sure to tell him."

"Okay, thanks."

"Your welcome."

I hung up the phone then went back to my room to check on Austin. He was sleeping like a baby. I smiled sweetly then went to the living room and turned on the TV. I was in there an hour or two, till Austin limped in. He gently sat down on the couch beside me. I hugged him then remembered what the doctor told me to tell him.

"The doctor called today, and told me to tell you that they overlooked your X rays, and what they missed out on was that you have two spinal columns, ones severely fractured, your tails fractured, and if you don't walk to much you'll be fully healed in a week or so, okay."

"Well, that answers some of my question to why I can't walk so good. So a week, and I'll be healed?"

"Yup, that's what I said."

"Okay."

I hugged him tighter, and he winced. I apologized, and loosened my grip. I started rubbing my hand on his furry stomach, making patterns in his fur. It must have been relaxing him because he let out a soothing sigh. I snuggled closer, and he wrapped his arm around me. I laid my head on his shoulder, and watched the show on the TV. We sat like this for a while then we heard a knock on the door. Austin got up, and answered it. He was in there for a few minutes then he was flying back in the kitchen. He landed in the refrigerator, and coughed up a lot of blood. I jumped off the couch, and ran toward him. I asked him if he was awake, and I got no reply. I looked up, and saw robot standing in front of me. It looked just like the one that attacked Austin before, except his legs were insect like. I stood up, and stared at it. It stepped closer to Austin, and I started growling. I turned my hands into claws, and got into a defensive position in front of Austin. It walked toward me, pulling electric swords out of its back. It raised the swords in front of it, ready to attack. I heard Austin moan from pain, then get up beside me. Austin walked in front of me, popping his knuckles.

He said "Let me handle this."

I asked "Why?"

He replied "Cuz apparently they think they can take me down while I'm injured, so I'm gonna hafta show em what I can do broken or healed."

He got in an offensive position, and swung at the robot. The robot ducked then Austin punted its face. He grabbed it by the neck, and slammed it on the ground. Austin dragged the robot outside, grimacing from the stress on his back. I followed him outside. Austin crammed his hand into the robot's back, and pulled out all the circuits and wires he could get a hold of then yanked the robots head off its shoulders then he stripped the armor off, and folded it into a ball. He ripped the upper torso off of the bottom torso, then cut open the bottom torso, and crammed all the armor, and the upper torso, and the head into the bottom torso then folded the torso in half. He aimed toward the mountain he carried me down when he first got attacked by a more regressed model of the messed up robot and chucked it toward the top of the mountain. He walked back to me on the porch then leaned over the rail, and puked up enough blood to pass out. He turned to me, and looked at me with a tired look, and fell toward me. I caught him, and held him up. I tried to keep him awake because he might have a concussion. I tried to carry him but I couldn't get him to the hospital in time, so I woke up mom, and got her to drive us to the hospital. I carried him in still trying to keep him awake. The nurses put him on a cot, and rolled him into the operating room. I waited outside the room, hoping he didn't lose to much blood or bust a lung.

The doctor came out with a clipboard, and started reading from it "Okay, Ms. Childers Austin will be in recovery a few days, and the only bad thing is muscle tense and loss of three pints of blood. We got him hooked up in an IV, and hot towels relaxing his muscles, and some pain medication to sleep through it he should wake up in an hour or two, and when he does let us know, okay."

"Okay, uhm can I go in there and sit next to him."

"Sure if you get thirsty the vending machine is around the corner to the left."

"Okay, thanks."

I walked in, and pulled a chair to his bed. I looked at him with a crazy look. He was laying there with a rag over his eyes and shoulders, and he had an IV stuck in his left wrist. He was breathing slowly, through his mouth. He must be sleeping good, because he looks so peaceful. I sat in there a few minutes fantasizing what the future would be like, when I heard a knock on the door. I expected it to be the doctor but it was the military. They tried to barge pass me, but I held them back.

One of the soldiers said "Ma'am you better get outta the way unless you want to be placed under military arrest."

I respond defensively "Look, bub I know your trying to get Austin, and experiment on him, and all that crap you do at wherever, but Austin has been attacked three times, went through heck in jail, and lost three pints of blood, he is unconscious, tensed up, and tired of you tryin' to kill him or whatever so leave him alone, before I get mad."

The soldier just stared at me, and laughed. Then he got the gall to say "Outta the way little power puff girl before you get hurt."

He put his hand on my shoulder, and tried to push me out of the way. I grabbed his wrist, and started squeezing. He fell to his knees screaming in agony. I let go, and he clenched his hand. The others tried to push past me, but I pushed them back in the hall. I grabbed the one clenching his hand, and threw him against the other ones.

I said sternly "Get outta here before you get hurt."

One soldier got the gall to hit me with the butt of his gun, but I caught it, and broke it. I picked the soldier up, and slammed him against the floor. He lost his breath then I backhanded one soldier, and kicked the other in the groin. The one I backhanded picked himself up, and swung at me. I grabbed his hand, and broke it. I threw him down the hall, and he skidded to a stop in front of the door.

The other two got up and ran out, and one said "Just wait we'll be back when you least expect it."

"Yeah, yeah, you and what army."

I walked back in the room, and sat down by Austin. He was still asleep, breathing through his mouth. I heard another knock on the door. I got up, cursing under my breath. I opened the door, and was about to yell but it was the nurse. I let her in, and she started doing a checkup on Austin. I sat there, and watched her push buttons on the machines, switch out the wet rags, write down something on a clipboard then walk out. His fur sparkled in the sunshine from where the rags wet it. I stared at him with a lustful look, about to fall asleep. I stared at him for a few minutes then I was out like a light.

I woke up to a knock on the door. I got up, and stretched then walked over to the door. I stepped on a piece of paper when I was about to open the door. I picked it up, and started reading it,

_Dear Austin and Brittney,_

_ We apologize for all the sorrow and trouble we've caused. When Austin heals completely tell him to call us at the military, and we'll try to make up for it, and maybe make a deal._

_ Sincerely,_

_ U.S. military_

I folded up the letter, and put it in my pocket. A few minutes later Austin woke up. I pulled the letter out, and gave it to him. He read it with little impression at all. He crumpled it up, and threw in the trash.

"If they think they can apologize for what they did by trying to make it up to me, they got another thing comin', besides I smells somethin' fishy. I ain't goin' up there, and they can get mad all they want, it's not happenin'."

I got up, and buzzed the nurse, like they asked me. Austin asked why, and I just shrugged. The nurses came in a few minutes later. They checked Austin's blood pressure, took the IV out of his wrist, pressed around on his back a little. They wrote some things down on a clipboard then led us go. I watched Austin put on the clothes he wore earlier today, and walked out of the hospital holding Austin's hand. I got out my cell phone, and called mom to come, and get us.

On the way home Austin said "I'll make it up to you, for all the collateral damage, and trouble I got you in. I love you."

I responded quietly "I love you too."

I got out of the car, and helped Austin to the house. I helped him into the bathroom then got out. He was in there a few minutes, and walked out, wearing shorts, and a tired look. Then me and him both crawled in the bed, and fell asleep cuddled together.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Back to Austin's POV)**

The Setup

It's been a week since I got the letter from the military, and I still haven't found a way to make up for all the trouble I've brought to Brittney, and her household. I thought really hard about going to the military, and seeing what they had to offer. I got up early one morning, wrote a note for Brittney telling her where I went, and not to worry about me. I was walking up the mountain, with a lot of thing running through my mind, like how I was going to get out of the obvious trap they set up, but they might not be lying, so I should give them a chance. Anyways, I was halfway up there, and a humvee pulled up beside me, offering a ride up the mountain to the base. I didn't want to walk so I took the offer. They stopped a few yards from the base entrance, and turned the humvee off, then ran off. They were testing some kind of robot with blue circles around it's shoulders, arms, and wrists. It was tall, like twenty feet, it was white, big three fingered hands shaped in a tri form, two chain guns, one on each shoulder, and some messed up feet. It looked straight at me, with an offensive stance. I glared at it with a menacing look. It walked off still looking at me.

I entered the base, and no one was there, so I ventured to the warehouse. Not the best place to negotiate a deal. I walked in smelling burnt rubber, and WD 40. It didn't take much to find the commander. I walked over to him keeping a defensive stance, trying to find out a weak spot in everything that surrounded me, like missiles, or guns, or shelter, anything I could manipulate.

I walked up to the commander, and said "Eh, you da one who sent me the letter, while I was in the hospital?"

He chirped "Why yes I am."

I asked curiously "What you gonna do ta make up for all the heck I went through?"

"Well what exactly do you want?" He asked a little frustrated.

"Well…maybe…hmm…how about 50k in cash, personalized dog tags, clean my personal record, and give me on of those advanced attack robots with the insect legs programmed the way I want him, not your way, and leave us alone." I ended the sentence with a smile, knowing I just ticked him off.

"Well, we can do that just go wait outside, and we'll start off with the robot." He turned to the right, and marched to some lab coat people.

I walked outside waiting for the commander to come out with some geeks, and a robot, but I ended up waiting for thirty minutes. I stayed out there watching the other weirdos walk by me, and stare in awe. I felt like asking what was so amazing, but I realized it was useless. I got bored while I was waiting, and started fantasizing what it would be like to be married to Brittney. In the middle of it, something tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around, and it was a soldier. He told me the commander was waiting for me to get in there, and tell them how I wanted the robot programmed.

I walked back through the door, and smelled a different smell this time. I walked toward the middle of the warehouse. Suddenly all the lights turned out, except the on above me. I heard an electric crackle from behind me. I turned around with my hands formed to claws. I stood there in a defensive stance waiting for something to attack me, but nothing happened, except for the light turning back on. I was surrounded by attack bots, soldiers, turrets, and the robot I saw outside that was glaring at me.

I yelled out "I knew this was a trap when I read the letter."

I heard a deep voice behind me say "Yes it was a trap, to capture you. You see we made this infection you have encountered, and we want to see what it can do. We know all the weaknesses, strengths, and abilities that you wield. For example the claws, and everything you shaped your hands like before, isn't all that you can do, no, not at all, you can do much much more than that. You can imitate people, you can make any kind of weapon out of your hands that your imagination can come up with, and you can manipulate fire too, you can also mold with things letting you manipulate it till you run out of the substance, you can breathe underwater, your skin is the most impenetrable thing in this galaxy until your weakened, you can also shape your body allowing you to shrink yourself, grow taller, put your skeleton on the outside of your body, enlarge appendages, stretch, grow more bones, add or subtract spikes for defense, and more. You are also more flexible than a gymnast, and more coordination than a ninja. You can see in thermal vision, and you got a sixth and seventh sense too."

I interrupted quickly "If there's anymore I'll find out what it is eventually, now shut up, gah take a dang breathe."

He grinned then said "Attack beta 36."

I looked around fast, waiting for something to attack. Then one of the soldiers fired at me. I leaned back, and the bullet zipped past me, and hit the soldier standing opposite of him. It pierced in him, and stopped. He started bleeding at the eyes then his head exploded. I turned toward the soldier, and darted to him. I was about to impale him on my hand, but the attack bot kicked me before I hit him. I swung at the robot, and cut it in three, I grabbed it my the neck, yanked its jetpack off, and threw it at the big robot with the two chain guns then shot it with my spike launcher. It blew up in its face, and the robot aimed at me. I darted to it as fast as I could run then ran up its body. I got to its shoulders, and ripped of on of the chain guns. I reached up, and grabbed me. I broke its grip without trying then broke off its arm. It shot at me with the other chain gun. I leaped out of the way, formed my right hand into a double edged blade then jumped straight up, slicing the robot in half. I landed back down in front of the robot blowing to bits in front of me, and the rest of the soldiers started firing at me. I jumped out of the way, but the turrets started shooting at me. I put my arms in front of me for protection, and all the bullets ricocheted in every direction. I started getting tired, and my arms were tightening up. I looked around and saw the arm of the robot lying beside me. I darted to it, and took cover behind it. I could tell the bullets were eating through the metal. So I started thinking what I could do to the turrets. I thought for a few seconds, and came up with a plan. I looked around the cover, to see if the path was clear, and I darted to a turret, zigzagging to avoid the bullets. I ran up the wall, and jumped behind the turret then took the controls. I shot at the robots, that I haven't attacked yet, and they dodged most of them. I blew one up, and damaged the other then the turret shut down. I leaped toward the damaged robot, and used its weapon against the other turrets. I got all the turrets then I broke the robot in two. The soldiers that were still standing got close to me with a stun gun. I saw the gun, and froze. The soldier came at me with fear on his face. I backed up trying not to show fear. He turned it on, and I felt the fur on my neck and back stand up on end. I looked at him, and noticed he had his eyes closed. I took this chance to get rid of him. I grabbed his wrist, and squeezed it till he dropped the stun gun then swatted him to the side hoping something would kill him. I stalked toward the other ones, and scared them off. I looked at the commander, who was clapping slowly.

"Congratulations!" He said enthusiastically.

I walked toward him, about to rip his head off, but he picked me up by the throat.

"Look you little ingrate, I'm the one that infected you, so play along, and I let you, and your little power puff girl live." "Don't play along, and make you watch Brittney be ripped to shreds."

"You'll have to go through me before I let you within country mile of Brittney, you sick bastard." I managed to grunt out.

"You won't be able to stop me."

"You touch one piece of fur on her, and I'll skin you alive, roll you in salt, then set you on fire as you squirm from the pain." I grunted menacingly.

"Tch, if you think you can, I let you live, know play along before they get back."

I spit in his face. He stretched his hand to the stun gun, and used it on me. I passed out from it, and the tiredness. Everything went black.

I woke up on a white table, in a white room, with lights in my face. I had a breathing mask on, and I was hooked up to a bunch of machines. I could hear a heart monitor, and something talking, along with a buzzing sound. I couldn't see anything, because the lights were blinding me, and my vision was blurry. I saw something coming at me, then I fell back to sleep.

I woke back up with a pain in my stomach, I sat up, and I saw my stomach cut up to my collarbone. I started screaming.

"What the heck, my stomach's cut open, you retards are supposed to sew me back up, oh I get it I deserve this for wondering into a building by accident, your fricken commander is infected don't listen to him, and somebody get in here n patch me up!"

I waited for somebody to come through the door, but the door stayed closed. I closed my stomach, and held it together with my hands. I got up, and walked to the door, but was stopped by a glass dome.

"Figures." I muttered.

I started banging on the glass. I stopped after a few minutes remembering my stomach was cut open. I looked down, and it was closed like nothing happened.

"Whoa."

I laid back down on the bed, and fell asleep, wondering what will happen.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

**(Told in Brittney's POV)**  
The Setup

Part 2

I woke up, to a bird chirping outside. I sat up and yawned rubbing my eyes. I looked at my bedroom door, and saw a note attached to it. I got up, and read the note.

_Brittney don't worry about me, I've gone to the military to see what kind of deal they would try to strike. Please don't worry about me I'll be fine._

_ Austin_

"Austin, why?" I said with a frustrated sigh.

I crumpled up the paper, and tossed it. I walked into the living room, and slumped down on the couch. I started getting a bad feeling that Austin was in trouble. I got up, ran into my room, and slid on some clothes then wrote a note, and ran outside.

I got up the mountain in five minutes. I busted down the door, and ran to the middle of the warehouse.

"WHERE IS HE!" I yelled angrily.

I turned my hands to claws. I looked around carefully, and I saw something flying at me. I ducked, and it missed me. I stood back up straight, and kicked it. I turned around, and slashed it, then impaled it on my hand. I stuck my other hand through it, and ripped it in half. I turned around, only to see a bunch of soldiers staring me in the face with a gun. I vaulted over them, and backhanded one, knocking most of them down. I picked one up and threw him into them. One of them got up and kicked me. I caught his foot, and slammed him into the ground. Another one snuck up behind me, and tried to hit me. I spun around, and impaled him on my hand. I pulled him off, and threw him at one. It slammed him into the wall, and crushed him.

I picked one up I haven't killed or incapacitated yet, and asked "Where's Austin?"

He responded chokingly "I don't know who your talking about."

"Yes you do you just don't want to tell me." I said angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He choked out.

"Tell me or I'll torture you till you do." I growled.

"Okay, he's down the hall to the left." He grunted.

I ripped his head off, and ran to the room. I stared through the window on the door, and Austin was lying there with his legs crossed laying on his back asleep with his head on his arms. I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. I kicked down the door, and Austin woke up looking at me.

"Hey baby." Austin said calmly.

I picked him up by his neck, shaking him.

I yelled at him "What were you thinking you idiot?"

He tried to pry my grip loose, but he couldn't I was shaking him to hard. I stopped, and let go. He gasped for air, clenching his neck. I looked in his eyes, and cried a little then hugged him. I hugged him so hard he couldn't breathe. He winced, and choked for air. I let loose a little so he could breathe.

He hugged me back saying "I missed you too." Still gasping.

He got up, and stretched.

He turned to me and said "How did you get here?"

"I ran." I said.

"Well I'm carryin you home." He said

I stuck out my arms, and he picked me up bridal style. He exited the way I came in, and took off before other soldiers tried to stop us. He got to the house with me in a few minutes or so, and he carried me in. He sat down on the couch with me in his arms. I leaned up, and kissed him. He kissed back. I had my arms around his neck. He had his arms around my back. His tongue ran across my lips. I stuck my tongue out to meet his, and we started French Kissing. He ran his hand up and down my back while I ran my hand through his spikes and the fur on his head. We did this for a few minutes, but it felt like hours.

"Thanks for saving my tail." He said.

"Your tail's not the only thing I saved." I said.

"I still need to find a way to make up for what I did, so don't give up on me yet." He said kind of lustfully.

He kissed me on forehead. We watched TV till midnight and fell asleep. I wonder what he is going to do to make up to me.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Back to Austin's POV)**

Military's Plan

I woke up on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. Brittney was laying, still asleep. I didn't want to wake her so I left her alone. I laid there staring at her for a few minutes, but the moment was interrupted by a knock on the door, which woke up the dogs, and made them start barking their heads off, which woke Brittney causing her to yawn and stretch. Since she woke up she got up to answer the door. I followed behind, curious to see who visiting. She opened the door, and jumped back into me when she saw Echo.** (AN, Read Alex's fanfic, which is a part of the story.) **

I caught her in my arms, and said "It's okay it's just Echo, the person who saw you in your birthday suit, two days ago, whose face I'm gonna break to pieces." Towards the end I started saying it angrily.

I walked around Brittney, and grabbed Echo by the neck, and started squeezing as hard as I could. He started gasping for air, and grabbed my wrist. Brittney grabbed my arm and pulled back saying "Let me handle it, honey." I stood Echo back up, and let go. I backed away, and watched. Brittney backhanded him then kicked him in the groin really hard. I know because I heard it. He grabbed his area that got kicked, and fell to the floor, screaming his lungs out, and crying. I stood there with a confused grimace trying to decide whether to laugh my head off or say "ouch" because seeing that made me kind of hurt down there.

I chuckled, and said "OOOUUUCCHH, I think you hurt him worse than I was going to."

She turned around and glared at me. I thought she was going to hit me so I flinched, putting my hands in front of me standing on one leg with the other curled up like a flamingo to protect down there.

She looked at me with a grin, and said, "You know I wouldn't hit you."

I stared at her, and said "Are you sure?"

She glared at me. Echo was still screaming but not as loud as before. Ashley ran in here, and asked, "What the heck is goin on in here?"

I answered, "Brittney slapped him, and kicked him in the nuts reeeeeeaaaaaaaalllyyy hard, that's why he's cryin, and screamin."

"Why?" She asked.

"He saw her in her birthday suit." I answered through gritted teeth.

"I gonna ask him somethin when shuts up though." I said a little angry.

A few minutes later he stopped screaming, but he still cried. I walked over to him, and asked, "How much did you see?"

"I slobbered over every inch I saw." He said with a grunt from pain

I kicked him in the face as hard as I could then said, "I would castrate you, but Brittney already did it."

I turned to her and asked, "How much did you turn to the window till you saw him?"

"He only saw my backside, calm down." She replied a little fed up.

Echo said with another grunt "I wish I could've tapped that ro…"

I stopped him by kicking him in the throat as hard as I could then I picked him up by his hair, and slammed him against the wall.

"She's not going to put up with this cuz I know her you don't, and as long as I'm around I'm gonna make sure of that so she don't have to. So P#$$ OFF."

I still held him by the neck while I looked at Brittney and asked, "Do you want him to disappear?"

"It don't matter." She replied.

I responded hoping to change her mind "You do know he might peek at you again."

"If he does I kick him in his happy place again." She replied seriously.

I let him go, and he fell back to the floor. I glared at him.

I looked at Brittney and said, "If you didn't make that big a deal with him seeing you…does that mean" Brittney interrupted "Just cuz you're my lover doesn't mean you'll get that lucky juuust YET." She said wrapping her arms around my neck, as I wrapped mine around her waist. She reached head up to mine, and I reached mine down to meet her halfway, and we kissed. Ashley pretended to throw up, and I flipped her off. I'll bet some money Brittney did too. I stuck my hand back on her waist. We did this for probably six to nine minutes, but it felt like hours in forever. She broke the kiss to get some air then kissed me again. I pressed back harder. I was ignoring everything except the hot feeling running through me. Then I got this feeling, like I was being stared down with ice, cold eyes. I thought it was nothing then I heard a deep voice go "cuh hmm". I forced my eyes open, and looked to my right, and my heart skipped a few beats too many because Richard was standing there with his arms crossed, tapping his foot, red faced, staring at me. Lets just say if looks could kill I would be dust too tiny to see. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I think I saw my life flash before me.

Brittney whispered only loud enough for me to hear "I can't move."

I replied at the same volume "Me either." But my voice was horse.

I stared at Richard trying to read his mind, but I couldn't I didn't know him very much. He scarcely talked to me. It felt like he stared me down forever

He still looked at me, and said "If you're gonna kiss my daughter, at least do it right, I mean, come on, add some tongue for cryin out loud."

My mind went blank. Brittney turned her head toward her dad, shocked and confused, and tried to say something but all that came out was "huuhwa".

Richard said, "Go ahead."

She swung her head, and connected her lips with mine. I was lost in the moment again, and we started French kissing. At first I thought we were alone then I heard something, but I ignored it. I moved my hands around her back, and pulled her closer. She ran her hands through the fur, and spikes on my head. I ran one up, and down her back, and the other through the fur, and spikes on her head. I thought I died and gone to heaven. I thought we were kissing for days, but it was night when we stopped because we had to use the bathroom; it was morning when we started.

We both got out of the bathroom at the same time. I walked over to her, and hugged her.

"I love you." I said deeply.

"I love you too." She said lustfully.

"I don't know about you, but my stomach is eating my backbone." I said staring in her eyes.

"I'm hungry too, I wonder what they fixed. I wonder if they left us any." She said frustrated.

"They probably ate it all thinking each others saliva would keep us satisfied, which…is…kinda…" I was interrupted.

"Okay that's impossible." She said

"I was so in the moment I didn't really know I was hungry till we stopped." I said

"Lets go eat." She piped.

I followed her into the kitchen. She got herself and me a bowl, and a spoon then walked over to the pot. I got what was left which was enough, and ate it in ten minutes. I took the bowl and spoon to the sink then I went back to the living room, and sat down.

"Did you have fun sucking on each others face?" Ashley asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I did, jealous." I said enthusiastically.

She stuck her tongue out at me. I tried to but it was sore.

"Is your tongue sore?" Ashley asked giggling.

I shook my head yes. Brittney got back from the kitchen, and sat down beside me.

I turned my head to her and asked "Is your tongue sore?"

"No, why?" She replied

I stared at her in awe, and my left ear collapsed on my head. The other ear was still sticking up.

"Aww, you look so cute!" Brittney cooed.

I blushed a little. My ear was still collapsed on my head. Brittney tried to do the same thing. She made her right ear collapse on her head.

I grinned at her and said, "Now look who's cute!"

I made my right ear collapse, so they'd both be collapsed on my head. Brittney mimicked me. We looked at each other, and chuckled.

Wendy said "Your gonna make me sick!"

Ashley pretended to throw up.

Echo just looked at us with a fed up face.

I ignored them. I was staring in Brittney's eyes, again. It felt like I was in a trance. Yet again, Brittney had me where she wanted me, melted like putty in her hand. She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me to her. She connected her lips to mine. I pressed harder. I was lost in the moment yet again, and I didn't care if I was found. I think somebody said "you can do better than that". So we both met each other's tongue, and started French kissing. Everything's better French. Brittney quickly exhaled and inhaled. Her breath tasted like the food we ate. I quickly exhaled and inhaled because I couldn't hold my breath any longer. Brittney leaned in closer, and kissed my lips. I responded by pressing back. We did this for fifteen or twenty minutes, but it felt like hours. I broke the kiss, and god knows I didn't want to, but I was sore, and out of breath, and Brittney looked like she was too. Brittney laid her head on my shoulder, and leaned on me. I stuck my arm around, and stuck my palm on the top of her hand.

Echo asked a few minutes later "Is it okay if I…stay here for a while…I don't have anywhere else to go?"

Wendy said "On one condition…you have to help around the house, and Austin so do you."

We both said in unison "If that's what it takes to keep from being a burden."

I looked at him and said "Jinx, pinch, poke, you owe me a coke."

He looked at me with a disgusted look. I looked at him and mouthed "what".

I rested my head on my grayish ebony lover. Whatever the light shined on made her fur glisten. I started thinking what she looked like wet, soaking wet. Then I started thinking funny, and wandered what she looked like with her fur fluffed. You know wet then blow-dried, all sticking out, and stuff like a puffball. I could imagine that happening because I caused it, but Brittney's sharper than a sword, curves, and IQ. Yes I've looked so sue me. She probably checked me out too. I don't mind, and she probably doesn't either. I stroked her arm. I started thinking what her fur would feel like just dried off after a shower. Then I found a way to make up for the trouble I've caused, and I hope she'll let me do it.

Brittney looked up at me, I don't know if she was staring in my eyes, or at my lips, but I was ready if she was. She leaned up so I leaned down to meet her halfway, and connected my lips with hers. It wasn't a deep and passionate kiss just a quick peck. I stopped stroking her arm, and ran my hand through the spikes and fur on her head, staring in her eyes. She slowly ran her hand in circles up my stomach. I didn't have a shirt on so it felt kind of good, but tickled at the same time. I ran my hand down her back, and felt her bra strap. I made a tiny grin that wasn't noticeable, and slowly un-strapped it. Brittney didn't notice it. She still ran her hand up my stomach, and I continued rubbing her back. She stared at me for a few minutes then got a confused look on her face. I made a tiny sly smirk. She tightened her back, and noticed something was wrong. She stuck her hand behind her back, and felt around. She noticed what was wrong.

She blushed slightly, and whispered "You little…" She got up, and walked through the hallway.

I heard a switch click and a door tap the wall. I listened to what was going on back there. The TV was on, but I was hearing past it, concentrating on what was happening back there in her bathroom. I heard a frustrated sigh then a grumble. I heard the door open, and a switch click then a door open, and another click. All I heard after that was silence. I felt my ears move back, and lay down. A couple of seconds passed, and I heard a drawer shut. My ears stood back up. I heard something land on the floor softly then a groan. The rest of the time it was silence. Brittney walked back in the living. I tried to look like I was watching TV. She reclaimed her seat beside me, and put her legs in my lap, and her back on the armrest. She changed into purple pajama pants, and a white baggy shirt. Her fur shown under the shirt, and I kind of noticed she took the bra off. I blushed a little, and she noticed it because she was staring at me. She saw I blushed, and looked down. She saw her fur shown through the white, and crossed her arms. She took off her socks, and her feet were resting on my left leg. I neglected to mention our feet had changed they only had two toes, and like our fingers you can't see the nails. I don't think we have any finger, and toenails. I stared at her feet, and made an evil smile.

Brittney saw the smile, and said "Don't you dare."

I grabbed her ankle, and started tickling her foot. She started laughing. She tried to escape my grip, but I held on tight. She reached with her hand to pull my arm off, but I wouldn't let go, and she couldn't do it for laughing. She started tickling my armpit, and I started laughing. I let go of her ankle, and tried to push her off, but I couldn't for laughing. I scooted in the floor, and Brittney followed still tickling me.

I shrieked, "Stop!"

She responded jokingly "Why, you ticklish?"

I tried to scoot out from under her, but I scooted with her on top of me still tickling. She grabbed my arms, and pinned me down. I stopped laughing, but I started gasping for air. My face was red, and hot. I stared at her breathing hard. Her spikes were hanging down hiding a little of her face. She moved my arms above my head, and held them with her left hand. She proceeded to tickle me, but I got my left hand free from her grip, and before I could blink she had my arm pinned down again. This time she held my wrists with her right hand. She tickled my neck. I tried to wriggle my hands free, but I couldn't. I was laughing my head off. She stopped so I could catch my breath.

She still held my arms, and asked, "Anyone wanna join?"

Ashley piped, "I will."

I said heavily "What I do ta you?"

"Nothing, I just want to tease ya." She said

I stated "The only person who's gonna tease this is Brittney."

She replied chuckling "Not today."

"NO FAIR!" I shouted.

Ashley got on her knees, and held my arms down. Brittney started tickling me again. I was laughing so hard I couldn't breath.

I shouted "UNFAIR!"

They harmonized in unison "We don't care."

She kept tickling me. I was laughing so hard I started coughing. She stopped to let me catch my breath. She placed her hands on my chest, and leaned on them. I continued to catch my breath, while staring into Brittney's eyes. She got a devious smile on her face, and for some reason it turned me on.

I looked up to Ashley and asked, "Why you still holdin my hands?"

Brittney winked to Ashley, and caught onto what she was thinking.

Ashley responded, "Cuz, I think Brittney ain't done with you yet."

"Ain't done?" I muttered.

Suddenly my eyes got as big as saucers. I couldn't decide whether to squirm just to annoy them, or let them drag me in there. I let them drag me in there, but I squirmed when they tied me down to Brittney's bed.

"Where the heck did you get the rope at?" I asked demandingly

Brittney stuck her hand over my mouth, and said "Silence slave."

I looked at her thinking CORNY. I thought about saying "I don't think you meant that." She told Ashley to go away, and closed the door. She turned around, while fixing her shirt. She walked slowly to me, shaking her hips, running her hand up my leg, then up my side, then on my chest, up my neck, to my cheek.

She got on top of me, and whispered "I love you."

I whispered back "I love you too."

She kissed my lips passionately, while holding herself up. She laid down on top of me, still kissing me. I kept her occupied by kissing back, while sliding her pajama bottoms down, by grabbing loose parts with my toes, and pulling. She noticed what I was doing, and pulled her legs up, sitting on my stomach.

She leaned down, and whispered in my ear, with her breath going in my ear too "You sneaky…little…sexy…"

She nibbled my ear. I muttered an "Mmm." She stuck her hands on my shoulders, and hung her head over mine. She started massaging my shoulders.

"Gosh, you're tense." She said surprised.

"Well when you get attacked by the army four or five times, get put in the hospital three times, and are on a constant guard because of being wanted by the army, you'll be tense too." I replied sighing from the relief of tension.

"Well if they attack you got two people to help you." She responded still massaging my shoulders.

"I don't want you to get hurt." I said more relaxed than before.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, I've fought before, how do you think I saved your tail from the army up the mountain?" She said still massaging.

"I still don't want you to get hurt." I said so mellowed I could go to sleep.

"Don't fall asleep yet." She said demandingly.

"I'm not falling asleep." I responded comfortably.

"Yes you are." She said

"No…I'm…no…" I stopped at not about asleep.

Brittney tickled me to get me awake. I tried to squirm away, but the ropes held tight.

"That's not fair, I can't protect myself." I said

She leaned down, and whispered in my ear, "Life's unfair, get used to it."

I got curious so I asked, "Why'd you tie me down, I would've came in here without hesitation."

She covered my mouth, and said, "You talk to much, and I tied you down cuz I wanted too."

She uncovered my mouth, and I said, "You just wanted power over me."

"Yes I did, now be quiet." She said sternly

"But…" I was cut off because she kissed me to make me stop.

She stopped, and hung her head above mine.

I was about to talk again, but she threatened to tickle me.

"I'll shut up." I said quickly.

"Okay." She said

She rested her hands on my chest then leaned on them. I gazed into her eyes trying to see what she was thinking. She leaned down, and kissed me. She gently glided her tongue across the top of my lips. I opened my mouth, and invited her tongue. We French kissed for a while then we started salivating, and she was right above me, so it fell on me. Some went down my mouth, and some down my chin. She broke it so I could get a breath, and swallow, and so she could do the same. She leaned back down, and we continued. We did this for a few minutes then she broke it so we could get a breath and swallow.

While she was getting a breath I asked, "How long you gonna keep me tied down?"

She replied happily, "As long as…"(she kissed my lips) "…I want to."

I asked, "And tha…" (She kissed my lips to silence me).

We kissed again for a few minutes then she stopped. She untied the ropes. I rubbed my wrists, and rotated them then rubbed my shoulders then stretched.

"Did you get uncomfortable? She asked, as I sat up.

"A little." I said

"Well let me fix that since it was my idea to tie you down." She said

"You don't have to, if you don't want to." I stated

"But I want to." She said, forcing me to turn around.

She stuck her hands on my shoulder, and started messaging them. I muttered an "mmm", and she rubbed harder. I stuck my shoulders back, and stretched my arms down. She rubbed the area above the shoulder plates with her thumbs, and pulled my shoulders. She did this for a few minutes, and I savored every second. She stopped, and hugged me.

I turned my head to her and said very relaxed, "That felt good."

"Well I'm glad it did." She whispered

"I want to return the favor." I whispered

"If that's what you want, go ahead." She whispered back

"Then get on your stomach, and pull your shirt up to your neck, where it's not covering your shoulders." I whispered

She did what I told her, and rested her head on her arms. I straddled her so it would be easier to massage her. I put my hands on her back, and started rubbing. She muttered an "mmm" really lightly, and long. I rubbed harder, and moved to her shoulders. She relaxed more when I got to her shoulders. I rubbed there for a minute then moved down her back rubbing. I rubbed a little harder. She relaxed more, and her back wasn't tight.

I leaned down, and whispered in her ear, "You want me to pop your back?"

"Do you know how?" She replied

"I think I do, if I do it right it'll feel good." I said

"I'll take your word for it." She responded

I scooted down her, and stood on my knees, still straddling her. I placed the bottom of my hand on her back right before her pelvis. I pushed down and forward with the bottom of my palm on her back. As I went forward I felt and heard her back pop, every centimeter I pushed on. She let out a loud and long "aaaaaaaaaahhhh" then sighed.

"That…felt…gooood." She said

I could tell by the way she said that that she was really mellowed out.

"Well, I'm glad I relaxed you." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you." I said

"I love you too." She said ending it with a sigh

She fell asleep right after she said that. I pulled her shirt back down, and put her under the covers. I kissed her on the forehead, and turned out the lamp. I snuck out of her room so I wouldn't wake her. I walked in the living room, and Echo was asleep on the couch, so I had to crash on the love seat.

"I didn't snooze, but I fricken lost. Stealing the dadgum couch." I muttered under my breath as I laid down on the love seat. As soon as I got comfortable and stopped moving I fell asleep.

I stood there in the middle of garden, looking around. There was a bunch of weeds, but they were dandelions. I kicked them, and they went flying up in the air, which made me sneeze.

"Fricken allergies!" I grumbled, wiping spit off my hands on my pants.

Someone jumped on my back. I turned my head, and saw that it was Brittney. I pulled her around in front of me without letting her touch the ground. I kissed her, and fell back in the dandelions while kissing her. The dandelions went flying up in the air. I broke the kiss, and Brittney sat up straddling my stomach. I felt something crawl around my neck and stop. I reached my hand up, and it felt like a snake. I raised my head up a little, and stuck my arm near it. It slithered on my arm then I put my hand on the ground, and it slithered off. Brittney shivered.

"Don't worry it's only a chicken snake." I said to her

Brittney leaned down to kiss me, but she stopped halfway and started shaking me.

"Austin. Austin. Austin wake up."

"Mm, wha, huh."

"Yo man where's the bathroom, Ima bout to blow up?"

"Go down the hall, and it's the second door on the left."

"Ight thanks."

"Yeah sure."

I drifted back to sleep.

I felt something shake me again

"Austin. Wake up."

I groaned

"Man I already told you where bathroom was."

"Bathroom what the…No there's someone at the door for you."

I got up mumbling under my breath rubbing my eyes with one hand, feeling for stuff with the other. I made it to the door with my eyes closed.

I opened the door, put my arm on the wall, and forced my eyes open, and said "What do you want at (I looked at my arm) half past fur."

"Your life."

"Wha…" I muttered

He held a pistol with a silencer on it, and shot me right between the eyes. I stared at him with half-closed, bloodshot eyes. The bullet landed on the floor with a tiny "chink". I picked the stranger up by the neck, and carried him outside.

"You come here, wake me up at dark thirty, and shoot me with a pop gun, either you were bored, or you have no life, either way I hope you freeze your nuts off."

I turned him around, and punted him in the rear. He went flying, screaming his lungs out.

"La whoo za her."

I walked back in the house, locked the door, and got back on the love seat.

"Who was that?" Echo yawned

"Debt collectors." I yawned

"Oh ok…Wait A Minute."

I dozed off again.

"Hey, Austin."

"What now?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted something from Hardees."

"Chicken Biscuit on a bun, add mustard."

"Ok."

I dozed back off.

I felt something tap my head.

"Here's your food sleepin beauty."

I stuck my hand out, and something was placed in it. I let my hand fall, and it landed on my head. I got up a couple of minutes later, and devoured my food. I fell back asleep. I was out for an hour maybe, and I woke up. I scratched my head, and my hand was wet. I looked at it then smelt it. I licked my finger and it was warm water. I started hoping that the prank didn't really work. I looked down, and there was a big wet spot at my groin.

"God, I'm gonna kill whoever's idea this was." I growled.

I looked around, and no one was around. They were probably waiting for me. I got up, and snuck through the kitchen keeping an eye out. I got close to the hall, but I wasn't to the bathroom yet. I snuck down the hall, and got in the bathroom. I pulled off my pants and underwear, which were soaked. I got in the shower, and cleaned myself, and washed my head, it felt greasy. I turned off the shower, and got an idea. I didn't step out yet, and I tried to shake off like a dog to see if I would get dry. It worked a little bit, but I was still wet. I got out, and there were no towels, and I forgot to get my clothes. I decided I'd get a towel then at least I'd be decent. I poked my head out the door to make sure no one was here. I didn't see anyone, so I snuck down the hallway, in my birthday suit. I got to the end, and I poked my head around the corner to see if anyone was there. I snuck to the other side, and creeped down the wall. I peeked around the corner, and no one was here, so I walked to the laundry room, and got me a towel. I dried the rest of the way off in there. I wrapped the towel around me, and walked into Brittney's room to get some clothes, because my clothes are in her room. I walked in Brittney's room, and found my bag of clothes in front of her closet. I dropped the towel, and got a pair of boxers out. I heard a noise, but I thought it was nothing. I slid on my boxers then slid on white short sleeve shirt, and cargo pants. I looked around in the bag, just for the heck of it, and found a bandana, and an mp3 player, and a speaker. I looked at the stuff I found and got an idea. I tied the bandana around my head in a doorag. I ran into the computer room, and plugged the mp3 player into the speaker, and turned it on. I looked through the artists, and it had Akon, Soulja Boy, Pink, Nickel Back, and Eminem.

"I bet this is Echo's, but I don't care." I said while chuckling.

I selected Soulja Boy, and played his song Superman.

"Yeah, home alone, when the cat's away it's time to play." I said laughing.

I shut up and got ready to dance. It came on, and I bounced to the beat (Da…da da…dadadadada…da da da.) It started the lyrics.

I sung to it while I danced

Oooooooh watch me crank dat watch me roll, yeah, superman, super soak dat ooooh, now yoooouuu crank dat soulja boy, now yoooouuu crank dat soulja boy, now yoooouuu crank dat soulja boy.

I stopped singing, but started dancing more. I did a lot of moves I've seen people do on you tube, but I did a couple I thought of at the moment I thought was hip-hop. The song ended, and I was breathing a little heavy. I walked over to the mp3 player, and went to Eminem. I scrolled to Hi My Name Is, and hit play. I grabbed a beater, and waited till it started talking. I said every word and sung over it.

Hi kids do you like violence, wanna see me stick nine inch nails through each one of my eyelids, wanna copy me, and do exactly what I did, try say it and WHAT up worse than my life is. My brain's dead weight, I'm trying to get my head straight, but I can't figure out which spice girl I want to impregnate. Dr. Dre said, Slim shady you a base head. Nuh uh. The why's your face red, man you wasted. Well since age 12 I've felt like I was someone else cuz I hung my original self from the top bunk with a belt. Got HUH off, and ripped Amanda lee's WHAT off, and smacked her so hard, I knocked her clothes back, like criss cross. I smoke a fat pounded rat, and fall on my WHAT, faster than a fat WHAT who sat down to fast. Come here WHAT. Shady wait a minute, that's my girl dog. I don't WHAT, god sent me to WHAT the world off. Hi my name is what my name is who my name is SNICKA SNICKAZZname Shady.

I sung all of it.

I started thinking of his song Without Me, and started saying, "Hard Rice, crappy name, loads of gimmicks. Two trailer park girls go round me outside round me outside round me outside. Poo chick uuh chickchickchickchickchick uuh. Two trailer park girls go round me outside round me outside round me outside. Poo chick uuh chickchickchickchickchick uuh. WOO. Guess who's back back back. Back again gain gain. X is back back back. You don't what yo messin with with with. They created a monsta, and now Austin's no mo, I'm now X X X. Well if you want X this is what tell ya. Go screw yoself cuz I'm taken. You'll problly wanna do it hard, but not too hard, cuz if you rock the car I'll rip out ya heart. Why aren't you still debating, I'm stuck on the rack, and tired of waiting. I know that you got a lot on yo mind Brittney, but X's heart problem's so complicating. So the military won't let me be, why can't they see, I'm tryin to pee in privacy. So go on get, why won't it stick, give another lick maybe then it'll tick then get ready, cuz this is about to get heavy, I just dealt with my problems, UP YOURS RODNEY. Now this getting a little risky, cuz if the military starts messing with me, your gonna wanna flee the county, cuz It'll be worse than the return of Jason Vorhees."

"Yeah what now. I just busted some rhymes, kill dem, and you'll be doing some times, and I don't mean multiplication, cuz when it comes to me, yo enemy is provocation. Watch out cuz I'm back back. You mess wit me expect to get racked racked. Don't expect to find some luck luck, cuz I'm too smart for you, so you might as well give up up."

I stopped because I heard another noise. It was like a shuffling noise.

"I think I'm getting paranoid." I said as I scratched the inside of my ear.

"I always feel like somebody's watchin me, and I have no privacy. OH WOAH I always feel like somebody's watching me, who's playin tricks on me. OH WOAH. I'm just an average man, with an average life. I work from nine to five hey I pay the price. Just wanna be left alone in my average home, so why do I always feel like I'm in the twilight zone, and I always feel like somebody's watchin me, and I have no privacy. OH WOAH I always feel like somebody's watchin me, maybe it's just a dream OH WOAH."

I heard another noise.

"Who's there?" I snapped

I walked to the start of the hallway. I peeked around the corner, and there was nothing there. I snuck down the hallway hoping I was just hearing things. I got to the end, and peeked around the corner that hid Ashley's bathroom. Nothing was there.

"My mind's playin tricks on me." I said while scratching my neck.

I walked into the living room, and turned on the TV. Jeff Dunham was on, and he had Achmed on a stool beside him.

"So Achmed, how did you die?"

"_I'm not dead."_

"_But you're nothing but bones."_

"_It's a flesh wound."_

"_No really you're a skeleton."_

"_I AM, AWW DAMNIT."_

_(LAUGHTER) "SILENCE, I KILL YOU!"_

I laughed along with the TV then I heard another noise.

"As many noises as I'm hearing somebody's here." I told myself.

I walked into the computer room and stared down the hall. I heard a shuffling noise in Brittney's room, so I walked to her room. I heard a clang in her closet. I walked over to the closet, and slowly reached for the door. I slid the door to the left.

I looked around for a second, but saw nothing. I closed the closet and turned around.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAH."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH, Huh."

I blacked out falling to the floor.

"No mayonnaise please. OOHF!"

I woke up on the floor beside the couch staring at the ceiling. I stood up, and looked around. The TV was still on, and everything was the same.

"I guess I fell asleep." I muttered

I sat back down on the couch. I watched TV for a few minutes then I got bored.

"I'm BOREDAAAH!" I groaned

"I got an idea." I shouted

I got behind the counter and pretended to load and cock a machine gun. I leaned against the counter, and pretended to shoot around the corner. I ran from behind the counter, and into the computer room. I dove on my stomach, and rolled to the right. I got back up and ran to the left. I jumped to the right then pretended my gun ran out of ammo. I acted like a bunch of Nazis were standing in front of me ready to shoot. I pretended they shot, and I acted like I got shot. I fell down, and acted like I was dying.

"The war has just begun." I managed as I faked a death.

I got back up, and looked at the clock. It was eleven thirty. I was still bored. I got an evil looking grin plastered across my face.

"No one's home cept me, I can do anything I want." I said rubbing my hands still grinning evilly.

I ran stealth fully to Brittney's room, laughing. I got in there and dug through her drawers. I came back out with a pair of her panties. I ran through the house, into the living room, and vaulted over the love seat. I stuck the panties on my head with the bandana still on, and started singing.

"There she goes shaking that…on the floor. Bumpin and grindin that pole. The way she's grindin that pole, I think I'm losin control. Get buzzed, get drunk, get crunked, get messed up, hit the strip club don't forget ones get ya…rubbed, f…it, suck it, get wasted, sh..faceted, putrid, blasted, puke your drink; get a new drink hit the bathroom sink throw up. Wipe yo shoe clean, got a routine goin, still knowing ya got a few chunks on yo shoestring. I was dehydrated while the beat vibrated, I was revived as soon as this…gyrated her hips, and make ya dibs, I had to help Nate Dogg get his things and sh…. Three from the one, from the one to the three, I like good…and I like good trees. Smoked so much, weed we were lookin to get laid. Two from the one from the one to the three, I met a bad… last night in the D. Let me tell you how I made leave with me, conversation, and henesy. I've been to the motha… mountaintop. Heard motha… talk seen em drop. If I ain't got a weapon I'ma pick up a rock, and when I buss yo…I'ma continue to rock. Get ya… off the wall with yo two left feet. It's real easy just follow the beat. Don't let that fine girl pass you by, look real close cuz strobe lights blind. Now we gonna have a party. Turn the music up. Lets get it started. Go head shake you butt. I'm lookin for a girl who'll do what ever the f… I'd say everyday she'd be givin it up. Come on girl shake that…for me shake that… for me, come on girl shake that… for me, shake that…for me. I'm menace, a dentist, an oral hygienist. Open yo mouth for bout four or five minutes. Take a little grit of this fluoride rinse swish but don't spit swallow and I'll finish. YEAH. Me and Nate D O double G lookin for a couple…with some double Ds."

The phone rang and I stopped, I walked to the receiver, and read the number, but I didn't know the number. I let it go to the answering machine.

"Hey pick up the phone."

It was Wendy. I picked up the phone and hit talk.

"Hello"

"Hey just checkin up on ya. We'll be back in an hour, K."

"Ight."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone.

"Let's see. What can I do in an hour?"

"Think, Austin, Think."

I heard another noise.

"WHAT IS THAT FRICKEN NOISE!"? I yelled.

I walked down the hall, and the noise came from Brittney's room. I walked in her room, and put the panties back in the drawer. I heard the noise again, and it came from the closet. I walked to the closet, and slid the door to the left, and as soon as I did, Brittney darted out. I think I saw a camera in her hand. I chased her down the hall, and into the living room. She avoided the couch, and ran to the side of the TV. I saw her do it, and vaulted over the love seat, and ran to it. When I got there she wasn't. I looked around, and she was in the kitchen, holding a digital camera in her hand shaking it back, and forth slowly, while smiling.

"YOU DIDN'T." I shrieked

She shook her head yes.

"YOU WOULDN'T! I choked

"I just might." She harmonized

"PLEASE DON'T!" I pleaded

"I'm gonna." She sung

"You can't if I get the camera." I shouted

"Try it." She said bravely

I dashed to her, and she ran around the counter. She darted into the living. I ran after her, after getting my traction back on the linoleum. I dove for her, but she moved out of the way. She held the camera in front of me, shaking it. I grabbed for it, but she moved it before I got it. I tried to get her in a bear hug, but she jumped back. She ran into the computer room. I ran after her. She stopped in the computer room, and started gloating. I snuck up on her while she laughed. I reached for the camera, and she opened her eyes, and put it out of reach. I reached for it, but she held me back, and out of reach. I wrestled her to the ground. She held me back with her foot, and I was reaching for the camera. I moved her foot, and she tripped me. I fell, but I caught myself so I wouldn't fall on her. I held her down with one arm, and reached for the camera with the other. She held it out of reach, and put her hand on my face to keep me back. I pushed her hand out of the way, and leaned down. She had her arm out as far as she could to keep me from getting it. I reached for as far as I could stretch. Wendy, Richard, Ashley, and Echo walked in right when I said "GIVE IT TO ME!"

Wendy, and Richard yelled "WHAT THE H*** ARE YOU DOING!"

I looked at them, then at Brittney. She pointed down. I looked, and I was between her legs, and had my arm on her stomach holding her down. I jumped up, and my face turned a really bright red. Wendy, and Richard were red faced, but not as much as me.

I started stuttering "I IIII It's not what iiit llooks like, she got a camera and recorded me the whole time you were gone, and I didn't know, aa and I finally found her, and tried to get the camera from her to delete it, and she ran in here, and I caught her, and we tripped, and she held me back with her foot, and I pushed it outta the way, and she tripped me, and I held her down so she wouldn't run so I could get the camera, and then you walk in." I was sweating, and panting afterwards

"Give me the camera." Demanded Richard

"Just click play." Said Brittney

"Don't watch it!" I pleaded

He hit play, and they watched even Brittney joined them. I stood there with my face buried in my hands. They chuckled through it getting louder every minute, but when it got to the end with the panties they were laughing their head off. I could feel the heat off my face.

Echo started mocking me "X is back back bahahahack."

"I I I can't believe you passed out, and the pantie thing is hilarihahahous." Ashley mocked

"Did you see the big wet stain on his pants at the beginning, I stuck his hand in warm water, and he peed his self." Brittney howled

Brittney walked over to me laughing, and hugged me.

"I love you Auhistin. Ha ha-ha." Brittney said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

Echo walked over, and patted me on the back.

Ashley walked over, and tried to pull my arms down. I didn't fight back. When they saw how red my face was, Echo was like "HOLY CRAP that really embarrassed you."

I got an all around hug by the three of them. They nearly squished me. Echo, and Ashley let go, but Brittney held on.

"How much did you see?" I asked

"Everything." She said

"Oh god." I groaned

"How much did the camera get?" I asked

"Just your cute tushie." She said trying not to laugh

"Why did you do this?" I asked

"Because I can." She whispered in my ear.

"At least it was just you guys." I said calming myself down

"Oh, and the next time you get in my drawers, I'll kick your ask." She whispered in my ear.

"And just what will you do?" I asked

"I'll skin ya, and roll you in salt." She said

I got an idea to get back at her. "Ok." I said calmly

She walked into the living room. I pretended to follow her, and snuck into her room. I ran through her drawers looking for all of the panties and whatever else she wears under her clothes. I tied some bras to my cargo pants. I found something special, and stuck that under my bandana. I stuck three panties on my head over the doorag. Then I put a bra on backwards. I opened the door, and took off down the hall, into the living vaulting over the love seat with a sideways flip. Brittney was sitting on the love seat, so I vaulted right over her. I landed on my feet and slid a little.

"Ya'll guess who's back wit a brand new rap. And I don't mean wrap as in a new case of Bras and Panties." I sung as I swung my hips forward three times scooting closer to Brittney each time I swung.

I scooted back and asked while turning pointing to the bra "Did I put this on right?"

I pulled it off, while spinning around. I threw the bra to Brittney then stopped spinning, and did a Michael Jackson Crotch Grab, in front of Brittney. I scooted back again. I pulled a pair of panties off my head, and slid it over my pants. I walked over to Brittney shaking my hips. I turned around in front her, bent over, and stuck my butt three feet from her face and shook it

"You know you want it." I said lustfully

I sat in her lap, real close to her upper torso. I slid down her, with my mouth open. I got to where I couldn't slide anymore and got up. I grabbed her arm, and pulled her up. I put her in the middle of the room, and started dancing around her. I pulled off another pair of panties from my head, sniffed it, spun into her, stuck my leg on her thigh, wrapped my arms around her neck, and kissed her lips. I stuck her panties in my pocket then turned around and slightly leaned on her. I scooted down under her neck, stuck my hands on her legs, and scooted up some pulling my arms up her body. I scooted away from her, and pulled the last pair of panties above the doorag off, and tossed them on Brittney's shoulder.

"You ready fo dis?" I said as I pulled off the doorag to reveal a thong.

I pulled the thong off my head, and twirled it around my finger. I spun around, so my back would face her. I stuck the panties in my mouth, and held on with my teeth. I spun back around, and slid to Brittney. I bumped into her to knock her back to the love seat. She made it to it, but didn't sit down. I spun over to her, and put the thongs on her head without using my hands. I turned sideways, and stuck my hand on her shoulder, and pushed her down, onto the love seat. I sat down in her lap sideways, put my head closer to hers, and licked her cheek. I got up, and untied the bras from my pants. I threw one at her, but held onto one.

"Hmm, lets see 36 C." I said looking at her bra.

I threw it to her then pulled the panties out of my pocket, and said, "I'm curious, Oh size 2, so tiny waist."

I walked over to her, and straddled her lap. I pulled the thong off her head, and kissed her.

I got up, scooted back, and said, "Come get some."

Her face got blood red. Echo, and Ashley were laughing so hard they were coughing.

Brittney got up, and said, "I'm gonna break every bone in your body."

"Whips and Chains excite me." I said while smacking my butt.

She charged at me. I grabbed her wrist, pulled her to, stuck my arm around her back above her waist, and kissed her very tenderly. I broke the kiss. Brittney threw me on the love seat then jumped in my lap straddling it. She started making out with me. We made out for an hour, and a half. Brittney broke it, and went to the bathroom.

"I recorded you embarrassing Brittney." Echo said

"Ok, hand it here I wanna watch it." I said holding out my hand ready to catch it.

He tossed it to me, and I hit play. The expression on Brittney's face made me laugh so much, it made my side hurt. I continued watching it. It made me look gay, but it embarrassed Brittney so it was worth it. I mean only us know it happened. Brittney came back in, and asked for the camera. I figured she was going to watch the two videos, so I gave it to her, and she walked off. I watched TV. Ashley had the control and put it on CMT. I got bored and started looking at my feet. They looked so weird how they were pronged and only had two toes. The toes looked pointed, so I felt them. They're soft and fuzzy, like my hands, and I didn't feel any toe nails. I started thinking, _"I wonder if I can shape shift my feet?"_ I started thinking about kangaroo feet, and my entire bottom torso turned into a kangaroo's torso, but stayed the same size waist. I got up, and started looking at myself.

"Fricken AWESOME!" I shouted turning around to look at my backside only to find my tail is a kangaroo tail.

I tried to move my tail, and it moved easily. I started thinking again_ "I wonder if I can lean on my tail, and kick like a kangaroo?"_ I moved away from the love seat, and put my tail on the ground. I jumped up slightly, and shifted my weight on my tail.

"YEAH!" I said leaning on my tail holding my feet in front my face off the ground.

I kicked with both feet like a kangaroo. The kick was so fierce I landed back on my feet in front of the fireplace.

"WOAH, lethal weapons." I said out loud.

I turned and looked at my tail. I stared at it with wide eyes thinking,_ "Can't resist chasing tail." _I started chasing it. I grabbed it, and fell on my back, biting, and chewing on it. Brittney walked back in with the camera. She saw me on the floor, playing with my tail, and started recording me. I kept biting, and chewing on my tail, and Brittney got closer to get a better shot. I started growling while biting my tail then I gnawed on it.

"You're such a dork." Brittney said chuckling.

This went on for a few minutes, and got interrupted by a knock on the door. We got up, and looked at the door. Wendy answered it. Some dude in trousers, with a weird looking hat on, and a flannel shirt.

He spoke to Wendy with a deep skittish voice, "Hi, you have been chosen with other few select residents to own a Robro. It is free, and is very smart. Did I mention it's free, and it can understand any language, hold pictures, play music, and other things of the sort."?

"Ok, thanks I guess." Wendy said slowly.

He saluted a wave, and took off. Wendy closed the door, walked into the living room with it, and sat it down.

"How do you turn it on?" Wendy asked

I stared at it, while turning myself back to normal. I stared at it, carefully. It was about three feet tall; it has treads, antennae stick out of the side of its head standing up. Its hands were like Robosapiens hands, but had five fingers. It had what looked like a solar panel on its back, and it had "ROBRO" wrote across its chest. Its head was a rectangular triangle, and the top half of its head is a clear red. The rest of it was white. It had grips on tip of its fingers. I was going to poke it, and it turned on.

"System on. Running diagnostics. Process mainframe. Analyzing environment. Scanning objects in environment. Running intro. Hello I am Robro, think of me as a brother and servant. I come equipped with lots of fun and interesting programs, and imports. I can run computer programs, fix computers, play media via Internet or USB connection. That includes movies, music, pictures, recordings, ETC. I also understand a variety of languages, and can understand your voice and analyze whom I'm talking to. Please tell me your name one at a time, starting with you." It pointed at me.

"Austin." I said clearly

"Recording voice. Taking picture. DING. Hello Austin." It turned to Echo, "What's your name?"

"Echo." He said clearly

"Recording voice. Taking picture. DING. Hello Echo, that's an unusual name." It turned to Ashley. "What's your name?"

"Ashley" She said clearly

"Recording voice. Taking picture. DING. Hello Ashley." It turned to Brittney, "What's your name?"

"Brittney" She said clearly

"Recording voice. Taking picture. DING. Hello Brittney. Is that a camera?" It said pointing to the camera.

"Yeah." She said holding up.

"May I download the contents?" It asked politely

"Sure, here." She said handing it the camera.

The robot grabbed the camera, and looked for a USB port. It found one, and inserted, a cord from its head to the camera.

"Downloading…DING. Finished. Here you go." It said handing Brittney the camera.

"May I tread the house, and scan it for databanks?" It asked politely.

"Go ahead." Brittney responded.

It rolled off looking around.

"That wasn't random at all." I said sarcastically.

It came back ten minutes later.

"I have scanned the environment and downloaded everything on the computers, and anything in reach. Are those the only things with data on it, or is there more?" It asked

"No that's it." Brittney said back to it.

I laid down on my back, and it rolled over to me. I looked at it.

"Massage?"

"Sure." I said rolling over on my stomach.

It rolled to me, stuck its hands on my back, and they started vibrating.

"Aaah, that feels nice." I said sighing.

It continued massaging my back, moving up and down. I almost fell asleep, but I felt like something pulled a piece of fur off my back. I opened my eyes, but relaxed because the massage felt good.

"Can you pop my back?" I asked sighing

"Yes, I am programmed with chiropractics." The robot stated

I felt his hands move away from my back then something push down on my back right above my pelvis then push forward. Every centimeter forward my back popped, like bubble wrap.

"AAAAAAAHHH that felt really nice." I grunted relaxing my entire body.

I got so relaxed I nearly fell asleep, but I woke back up because the floor was uncomfortable. I sat down on the love seat. Brittney sat down beside me.

"Who massages better?" Brittney asked rubbing my arm.

"You're both equal." I said looking at the TV

"What is the best thing I do?" She asked her breath flowing on my neck

"You relieve tension, and make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." I said nuzzling her neck.

"What does the robot do?" She whispered in my ear.

"He makes you feel good at the moment, but when it's done it's over." I whispered in her ear, nibbling on it afterwards.

"So I guess that makes me better." She whispered leaning close to my face.

"I guess it does make you better." I said leaning over to meet her halfway.

We kissed then Brittney turned sideways on the couch. I did the same and she sat between my legs, lying on my stomach, with her head on my chest. I was had my back, against the back and the arm of the love seat. I massaged her shoulders while she relaxed, and fell asleep on me. It was late, and we were both tired, so after she fell asleep I did.

I woke up at probably nine o'clock. Brittney was still asleep, so I didn't get up because she was laying on me. She looked so peaceful, like she didn't have a worry in the world. She woke up probably thirty minutes later. She yawned, and looked up at me.

"Good mornin' beautiful." I whispered

"Good mornin' sexy." She whispered back

"Touché, and so true." I whispered

"You're such a dork." She whispered

"You're the one who asked me out." I whispered back

"Touché." She whispered scooting up to kiss me.

I kissed back, and hugged her. She still lied on my stomach, but she was on her stomach, looking at me.

"I'm thirsty." Brittney whispered

"Hi thirsty I'm Austin." I whispered back in a smartellic tone.

"I'm gonna kick your ask." She whispered back, shaking my head no with her hand on my chin.

Wendy walked in the living room, and asked "Hey Austin will you go get us somethin' to drink?"

"You got the money?" I asked back

"Yes." She said

"Then I can." I said

Brittney got off of me, and Wendy handed me the money.

"Now what all do you want?" I asked

"Uhm get me a Pepsi." Wendy said

"Get me a Mountain Dew." Brittney said

"Get Ashley a Pepsi, and Richard a coke." Wendy said

"I'll get Echo a coke." I said

"That should be enough." Wendy said

"Alghrity then." I said sighing

"I'm gonna get the funniest fricken looks I've ever gotten in my life." I said

"OH, that's not all you'll get." Brittney whispered

I looked at her confused.

"Why?" I asked

"You'll find out." She said smiling

"Whaaa? Never mind, I'll just find out." I said walking out the door.

I walked to the road, and looked both ways then I took off running after cramming the money in my pocket. I don't know how fast I was going, but the cars were a blur going the opposite direction, and I was catching up to the ones going my direction. I got to the gas station in probably two minutes. I walked in breathing a little hard. The clerk looked at me like I was crazy.

"You look familiar." The clerk said

"Yeah I've think I've seen you here before." I said awkwardly

"No, I think I would've remembered you in person before." She said checking me out.

"Okay, maybe you'll remember before I leave." I said walking to the back.

I got a three Cokes out, two Pepsis, and a Mountain Dew. There were a couple of other people staring me down, like they knew me. I walked back to the counter, and sat the drinks on it. She rang them up, and stuck them in a bag.

"I think I remember you now, ain't you uhm uuh X yeah you're that guy on you tube that stuck the pair of panties on your head, and sang and crap, Ha ha ha DUDE you're fricken hilarious. Hey did you guys see The Dork of The House, on you tube?" The clerk asked the other customers.

"Yeah that was fricken funny as crap." They said almost in unison chuckling afterwards

"Here's The Dork of The House right here in the store." The clerk said pointing to me.

I suddenly knew what Brittney meant by "You'll see." I blushed a little, bit slammed the money on the counter took the drinks, and walked out the door. The clerk came out yelling, "It's The Dork of The House!" Everyone looked at me. My face got red, and I started sweating. They suddenly crowded me asking me questions, and taking pictures with their cell phones. I tried to budge through the crowd, and took off back to the house, without trying to get the drinks shook up. I didn't look back. I got back to the tire company in front of the house, and they all noticed whom I was as soon as they saw me. They followed me down to the house, and crowded me. I got in the door, closed it, and locked it. I walked to the table, and sat the cokes down.

I walked to Brittney, and said "I'm gonna rip you a new one."

"Oh, you don…wait you mean that as a good thing right." She said smirking

"No I don't." I said gritting my teeth "You got them to follow me so get rid of them."

"Ok." She said walking to the door.

She opened the door, and let them in. I buried my face in my hands. They started crowding me, poking my arms and back. I slid my hands down my face, and looked up.

I looked back down and said, "What will it take to get rid of you pests?"

They said "Pictures, and one more act."

"Gaaaaaaaah." I groaned

"Pictures first." I said

They pulled out there cell phones, and started taking turns snapping pictures of people with me. After ten minutes of annoying clicking noises, and "my turns" they finally got ready to watch me embarrass myself again.

"Huh okay what do you want a dance or sing a song?" I asked

"Sing that X is back song." They yelled in unison.

"Gimme a beat, and I will." I said

Someone started bee bopping, and I started trying to remember the song.

"Hard Rice, Crappy Name, Load a Gimmicks, Two trailer park girls go round me outside round me outside round me outside, Poo chick uuh chickchickchickchickchick uuh, Two trailer park girls go round me outside round me outside round me outside, Poo chick uuh chickchickchickchickchikc uuh. WOO guess who's back back back, back again gain gain, X is back back back, You don't know what yo messin with with with, They created a monsta, Austin's no mo, Now I'm X X X, Well if you want X this is what I'll tell ya, go screw yoself cuz I'm taken, Now you'll problly wanna do it hard, but not too hard, cuz if you rock the car I'll rip out ya heart, Why aren't you still debating, I'm stuck on the rack and tired of waiting, I know that you got a lot on yo mind Brittney, but X's heart problems so complicating, So the military won't let me be, why can't they see, I'm tryin to pee in privacy, so go on get, why won't it stick, give another lick maybe then it'll tick, then get ready, cuz this is about to get heavy, I just dealt wit my problems, UP YOURS RODNEY, Now this is getting risky, cuz if the military starts messin wit me, you might wanna flee the county, cuz it'll be worse than the return of Jason Vorhees. Yeah What Now, Just busted some rhymes, kill dem, you'll be doing some times, and I don't mean multiplication, cuz when it comes to me ya enemy's provocation, watch out cuz I'm back back, mess wit me expect to get racked racked, Don't expect some luck luck, I'm too smart for you, so give up up. Ya'll guess who's back wit a brand new rap, and I don't mean rap as in a new case of crap you'll face, Mess with me, it's not a race, you won't be safe even at a base, cuz Echo and me the worst thing to fight, if you think you'll win well you ain't right, Me and him are little hellions, tryin to find people to join the rebellion, Uh oh there goes blood, can you guess who its from, don't look at me it flowing from your gut, maybe it happened cuz you got cut, If you don't like to bleed then turn around and leave, cept the girls can stay wit me, Oh nother one bites the dust, I know your lookin at me full a lust, Well too bad so sad, this furs pretty but this kitty gets mad ad ad." I ended it with a smile.

"There I sang now get out." I said pointing towards the door.

They left, but one stayed.

"What do you want?" I asked him

"You." He said

"What?" I said

Next thing I know I'm falling to the floor. I woke up in a container full of some kind of water. It was warm, and quite relaxing. I had nothing on but a rebreather since I was in water. The water was pink, and so was the container. I looked to my left, and Echo was in a green container, with nothing on but a rebreather. I looked to my right and Brittney was in a yellow container, with nothing on but a rebreather. I stuck my hands on the glass. It felt weak, but the liquid would slow down my punch, so I didn't try. I tried to look through the glass further than I could, but the liquid is so thick I can't see anything unless it's close to me. I saw a light, then dark again. I saw something walking to me, and it was a human in a lab coat. Must be a scientist. He started playing with the terminal in front of me. He stood there typing something on the terminal for a second or two, and the water started draining. My feet touched the floor after the water got below my neck. My vision was blurry from the liquid, and my furry was hanging down dripping from it. Even my spikes were hanging down from the wetness. The water drained all the way, and left all of me wet, and cold. I hugged myself to keep warm. The container wall rose up, and some steps came up out of the ground in front of me. I stood there shaking then a voice said to step down the stairs. I stepped down the stairs, looking around while shivering. The scientist handed me a towel. I wrapped it around me, and it covered me up from my shoulders to my butt. The scientist walked over to the terminal in front of Brittney, and started typing something on it. I dried myself off, and wrapped the towel around my waist. Brittney container started draining, and she woke up. She started shivering when the container wall rose up. She hugged herself to keep warm, and I stared her down. She glared at me shivering, and hugging herself. The scientist handed her a towel and she dried off, trying not to show anything, but doing a pathetic job then covered herself. The scientist typed something on the terminal in front of Echo, and he joined us. He gave Echo a towel and he dried himself off, and covered himself. She walked over to me, and I hugged her so it would help her get warm. The scientist handed us some clothes, Brittney a black tank top, and shorts, and me and Echo, black shorts. We turned away from each other, and got dressed. I tried to take the rebreather off, but it was on me in such a way that only the scientist knew how to took it off. The rebreather covered my mouth, nose, and chin, and latched all the way to the back of my head with holes so my spikes could stick out, and it was attached to my neck under my chin, but no further down, and the rebreathers on Brittney, and Echo were the same way. The scientist told us to follow him. I tried to talk but the rebreather took that ability away. I'm surprised they didn't put shackles or something on us. I guess they trust us, or something. Brittney got close to me, and I held her hand. We followed the scientist into a room, and he stuck a little band around our neck, and hooked the wires from it to the rebreather. He asked us to speak.

"Where our we?" My voice came out of a speaker in the rebreather.

"What's gonna happen to us?" Brittney asked her voice coming out of a speaker.

"Yeah we want answers." Echo said his voice coming out of a speaker.

"You are in a test lab right now, and you will be going to a base in Chattanooga." The scientist said

"I'm gonna rip…" I cut Echo off "Echo don't these rebreathers might have something in them, and that might be why he didn't take em off."

Echo sat back down.

"Actually Austin is right they have wires in them connected to your nervous system, and all we got to do is push a button, and you get electrocuted by one hundred volts, and if you defy us, and we can't get you to do what we want you to, we'll send a million volts in them and stop your heart." The scientist said

"What do you want from us?" I asked

"Well right now we're going to study you which shouldn't take long, if you cooperate then you getting on a transport, and getting shipped to Chattanooga for training, and the captain has something for you to do. The first time you don't cooperate we'll shock you, and get violent, the second time separation, and we turn the shock up to five hundred volts, the third we'll turn it up, and put you in solitary confinement for three days, if that doesn't work we'll put you back in there and starve you then if that doesn't work death." The scientist said

"What happens when we cooperate, and complete the task you want us for?" I asked

"We'll take the rebreathers off, and let you go, but we will ask every now and then for you three to do something plus more of you if we are successful, but they'll be controlled by robotic brains." The scientist said

"You ever heard that copies are never successful, but if you do succeed, congratulations." I said

"I think I have. Follow me so we can get this testing done, and get you to Chattanooga." The scientist said

"What kinda tests are they gonna do on us." I asked walking behind him

"We are gonna test your speed, agility, strength, and see what you can do." He said to us

"Well, that seems like it could take long." I said

"Not if you cooperate." He said

We followed him to a door. He opened it, and we walked in.

"Stand right there in the circles." He commanded

We did what we were told, and he typed something on a terminal. Something came down, and scanned us from head to toe in the front then the back. The scientist motioned for us to follow him after he wrote something down. We followed him to a room full of treadmills. He told us to get on them. We got on one each, and he said start sprinting. I sprinted full blast. I looked at the speed monitor, and it read sixty hundred miles per hour. I kept sprinting with my mouth agape. I closed my mouth and looked at Brittney. Hers was fifty hundred miles per hour. I looked at Echo. His was ten hundred. The scientist wrote something down, and told us to get off. We followed him to another room. It had weights in it. I walked to the heaviest one there was which was twelve tons of steel. I slid my hands under it. I lifted up. It came off the ground, and I was straining a little to lift it. I pulled up harder, and got above my head. I set it back down. Brittney tried it, and it took her a little longer, but she did it. Echo tried, and barely got off the ground. He gave up, and stuck his hand to his head then the thing lifted up. Nothing was touching it, but Echo's hand was glowing white.

"Is that what those circular patterns on your hand is for?" I asked

"I guess I thought it was nothing." He replied

The scientist wrote something down, and we followed him to another room. A couple of soldiers were standing in there, and some guns were on a table.

"Stand against the wall." Commanded the scientist

We stood against the wall, and some kind of restraint held us against it. I couldn't move my arms or my feet. The soldiers got a pistol, and aimed it at me. He shot, and it bounced off. The other one shot Brittney, and it bounced off of her. I got mad, but I couldn't move. They shot Echo, and the bullets bounced off him too. They did this with all the little weapons, like pistols, and machine guns, and assault rifles. After that they pulled out a bazooka, and aimed at me.

"If it doesn't hurt one, it won't hurt the others so don't waste ammo." One soldier said

"_Of course they'd pick me, well at least they didn't pick Brittney."_ I watched them load the bazooka then they fired it. I flinched thinking it would hurt me. It hit me, and blew up, but I wasn't in pieces or hurting. My fur wasn't even burnt, but it scorched the shorts.

"Okay time to test the flame thrower." One soldier said

My eyes got wide, but then I thought Brittney's head got caught on fire when she got mad it shouldn't hurt me. One soldier picked it up, and got close to me. He pulled the trigger and fire engulfed my whole body. I wasn't hurting but I was a walking flame. They sprayed me with water, and it didn't go out, so they got a fire extinguisher, and sprayed me. It took a lot of it, but it doused it. The shorts were really scorched then. They got a chemical thrower, and loaded it with Nitrogen. They sprayed me with it, and it turned my fur Blue.

"S ss so c cc cold." I stuttered from the coldness

"We already know electricity hurts you, and incapacitates you so we won't hit you with it." Said the scientist

"T ttt thank y yy yyyou." I stuttered

They released the restraints, and he took us back to the container room.

"Okay it's late so you're going to Chattanooga tomorrow. You'll stay in these containers until then. See you first thing in the morning. He handed us towels, and we pulled our clothes off, and wrapped the towel around us. We got back in the container, and threw the towel out that covered us. The walls came back down, and sealed to the ground then the think pink liquid filled up the container, wetting me as it filled up. It filled up to the top, and I floated in the water, breathing through the rebreather, feeling the relaxing, warm liquid around me. It warmed me up, and I didn't feel cold anymore. I drifted off to sleep, while thinking of Brittney.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Unfinished Business

I don't know what it was I was hearing, but something sounded like it was boiling, and I felt a kind of hot feeling all around me. It wasn't burning, or uncomfortable, but it was hot. I opened my eyes and the pink liquid was boiling really hard. I started looking around, but all I saw was bubbles. I started panicking because I don't know what was happening, and suddenly all the liquid was down to the bottom. The scientist wasn't at the terminal either. _Did the water evaporate?_ I looked around, and a fog was developing on the glass. I reached out to wipe it away, and my hand was on fire all the way up to my shoulder. I looked at myself, and all of me was engulfed in flame. I started panicking some more then I realized it wasn't burning. The scientist ran in and raised the glass up. I stepped out still on fire. He grabbed a fire extinguisher, and sprayed me up and down. It took the whole canister to douse the flame, and then some. I looked at myself, and it was all over me with some of my fur sticking out. I shook off like a dog, and the chemical went everywhere. I still had some of it here and there, but I rubbed it out.

"Well at least you're dry."

"How come that didn't give me third degree burns, it didn't even hurt?"

"That's because you're a pyro."

"Pyro? Like pyrokinesis?"

"Yes, pyrokinesis. I hope you know what that means."

"I know what pyrokinesis means, it means the ability to create and manipulate fire. I learned that off of Psi ops. I got a question, how do I control it, and do I need anything special to control fire?"

"Correct, okay, and all you need is concentration, and you control it with your body."

"Okay. That I can do easily."

"Well I guess I better wake the rest of them up."

"Huh."

"Nevermind."

He typed a couple of things on the terminals, and handed them their towels.

"Hey Echo, guess what."

"What?"

"I gots Pyrokenesis."

"Guess what I have telekinesis."

"Pyro better."

"Is not."

"I can burn you."

"I can break your neck and not even touch you."

"They're both equal then."

"I won."

I snapped my fingers and caught his hair on fire a little.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW. GET IT OFF."

I snapped my fingers and the fire doused off to smoke. His hand started glowing, and he pushed me down.

"You bunch of dorks." Brittney said frustrated

The scientist handed us the clothes we had on yesterday. We followed him to a hanger, but it was full of APCs not planes and jets.

"Alright, get in and settle down."

I sat down beside Brittney, and Echo sat in front of me. _Ok it only takes thirty minutes to get to Chattanooga from Polk County. So we'll be there soon._ I wrapped my arm around Brittney. She turned her head the other way.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin'."

"Yes there is."

"I don't wanna talk about it right now."

I sighed, and put my arm on my knee. I stared at Echo halfway down there. I don't think he noticed though. I started popping my knuckles then my arms then my neck then my back.

"Would you stop!" Brittney yelled

"Why?"

"Cuz I said so."

"Why?"

"HMMM!"

I chuckled. We sat in that tiny APC for a long while,

"Are we there yet?"

No answer.

"I know it's been longer than thirty fricken minutes."

After I said that the door opened. The light nearly blinded me, so I blocked my eyes. After I got used to it I put my arm down, and got out. I stretched, and my back popped again. This time a bald headed scientist walked up to us.

"If you'll follow me, we'll get you started on training."

I followed him, Brittney and Echo close behind. We went inside a white room. It was empty.

"ECHOOO!" I hollered

It reverberated off the walls then Echo said "What?"

He didn't even yell and it reverberated off the walls more than my yell did.

"That was weird."

"I know I heard it." Echo said reverberating off the walls.

"You don't have that much of a deep voice, cuz it's as deep as mine, and it reverberated off the walls more than mine did." I said

"Okay, we already know that you can shape shift X, and that you're a pyro too. Echo we know that you have telekinesis, and we think you can manipulate sound too. Brittney can do the same thing X can so we can just sit you out if you want to."

"Sure I'll just watch."

"Okay, how about we start on the pyrokinesis and telekinesis ability."

"K." We both said in unison.

_Okay he said to concentrate, I can do that, but how do I control it though. He said with my body, so does that mean body movements._ I started to concentrate on my arm being engulfed with flame. It took a little bit, but my entire arm was engulfed with flame up to my shoulder.

"Oh, yeah." I said smiling

The scientist walked over to the wall and a terminal came out of it. He typed a couple of things on it, and then some targets and boxes showed up.

"Okay, the targets are for you X, and the boxes are for you to practice on Echo." The scientist said after typing.

I looked at the target, and swung my arm. The flame came off my arm in a ball, and hit the target exploding on contact.

"FIYAPOWA!" I said shooting my hand in the air balled up into a fist.

I watched Echo as he concentrated. His eyes started glowing, along with his hands, and the boxes lifted in the air. He closed his hand into a fist, and the boxes exploded. I clapped my hands slowly.

"Congrats."

He stuck his tongue out at me. I shrugged and turned back to the target. It was on fire. I held out my hand, and closed it into a fist, and the flames doused to a smoke.

"Okay if you can do all of that, you can do more. Let's go to the hanger, and let the commander debrief you."

"Oh I prefer a deboxing." I said with a smirk

Echo chuckled, Brittney blushed. I followed him beside Echo and Brittney behind me. We got into the hanger, and the scientist told us we have to wait a little while that the commander was on his way. I leaned against an APC, and started forming fire on my hand, and dousing it over and over again. I created a ball of fire over my hand, but it wasn't touching it, just hovering. Suddenly all the soldiers saluted, and the commander walked in. The fur on my neck and back stood up on end, my ears laid back, and I started growling. I turned my hands to claws, and faced him.

"Don't you know who that is, that's X-istence. Your commander's infected, he's been lying to you all this time, and ya'll just didn't know because he looks like the commander. I can prove he's infected too." I said pointing at him.

"Don't listen to him, he's just trying to get out of doing work."

"Ain't done it."

I started walking to him. All the soldiers aimed at me with their guns. I thought to myself, _Need a distraction. _

I pointed to the door, and said "Look it's Drake Bell!"

They all looked to the door, and I dashed toward the commander, and slashed his stomach open. He jumped back a good few feet, and the soldiers looked at the commander. A bunch of black and red goop fell out of his stomach. All the soldiers started looking at him then they aimed at him.

"Come on change back ya chicken."

He charged at me, and punched me in the stomach. He nailed me, but I managed to scoot back to keep from knocking the breath out of me. He changed back to his normal form. His seven feet tall, cat tailed cat eyed self. He looked just like me, but he was grey, and his spikes went straight up in a line. His eyes narrowed down some more and he looked at me. The soldiers started firing at him, all the bullets ricocheting off. I dashed forward and connected a punch to his jaw. He whiplashed from it, and grabbed my arm. I kicked him in the stomach, with my right foot, and he let go a little. I jerked my hand out of his grip then kicked him in the chest. He caught his breath back, and kicked me back. I lost my balance, but got it back. He turned both of his hands to blades, and I turned mine to claws. I charged at him, and slashed at his chest then at his throat. He dodged all of them. He swung at me and I ducked underneath it, and slashed upwards, cutting him a little bit. I left a cut right across his chest going up. I kicked him in the stomach, knocking him down. Suddenly he started glowing white, and he was stood up on his feet. I looked at Echo, and his hands and eyes were glowing. I looked back at X-istence, and he was struggling trying to get loose.

"What should we do with him?"

"Let's throw him in quarantine in straps, metal ones."

"How about we electrocute him with ten million volts and end his life."

He started struggling more, then his eyes flashed. Echo flew back, against the wall. He fell to the ground, and started sprinting to the door. I sprinted after him, and tried to tackle him, but he dodged it, and disappeared into the hills.

"Damnit." I muttered under my breath.

I stood back up and dusted myself off. I turned around, and ran to Echo. He was unconscious from the impact on the wall.

"Get some alchahol, and hold it under his nose then he'll wake up." I said holding his head down to keep any blood from flooding his brain and lungs.

A scientist came running back with some alchahol, and held it under his nose. Echo woke up, and started coughing. He tried to stand up, but we held him down.

"Sit down, and keep your chin on your chest."

He sat like that for thirty minutes. He stood up, and rubbed the blood off his nose.

"Well I guess you guys can go home, since the commander plan was probably fake."

"Thanks, uhm can you get these rebreathers off of us?"

"Sure."

He reached around my neck, and the rebreather fell off to the floor. I almost puked when the tube came out of my mouth. I started coughing, and he did the same thing to Brittney. She almost puked like me. I felt around my mouth, and took in a deep breath.

"AAH, smells good to smell fresh air and not rubber mixed with plastic."

"How we gonna get home?"

"We take you down there in an APC, and drop you off at Brittney's house."

"Okay."

I walked over to Brittney, and was about to kiss her, but she stopped me. I frowned, and walked into the APC. I sat down then Echo, and Brittney joined. We rode back down to Polk County in silence. I walked out of the APC, and into the house. I sat down on the couch, and fell asleep as soon as I touched it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

X leaves

(Chk chk) _"What the…" _ I opened my eyes and slowly looked to my right. Two centimeters from my face was the side of the barrel of a shotgun NOONE ever wants to see. I looked past the barrel, and expected to see Richard, but it was Brittney, and she was human.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed didn't they?" I said sarcastically

"GET…THE FUCK…OUT!" She said through clenched teeth

"What'd I do?" I said while getting to my feet.

"Ever since you've been here you've caused nothing, but trouble. And I don't love you anymore." She said through halfway clenched teeth

After that last sentence my heart hit the floor.

"Well if I'm not welcome, I'm leavin. Just let me get my bag with my clothes in it, and the last thing you'll see of me is my ass walkin out the door." I said shakily while glaring at her.

I walked back to her room and put the bag strap over my shoulder, and walked to the door. I ran through my head quickly to make sure I didn't forget anything. I opened the door, and accidentally on purpose slammed it. I walked up the road with my right hand in my pocket, and my left hand holding the short handle on the bag. I didn't have a shirt on, I started itching.

"If I got fricken fleas, I'm gonna buy a flea collar. It won't bother me none." I said scratching my arm, and back.

I looked in the bag for a shirt. I found one white shirt, a jacket with a saint symbol, and an MP3 player.

"Why am I carrin this if that's all that's in it?" I yelled

I slid the shirt on, and then the jacket then stuck the MP3 player in my pocket. I threw the bag down in the ditch then fixed the jacket's hood to keep my neck warm then zipped it up. _"Where am I going to crash at? I can't go back to my parents cuz I scared them. Maybe I can crash at Echo's crib? But how the heck do you get to Georgia? I'll ask for directions."_

I walked up to the gas station, and walked in. I walked up to the counter with my thumbs in my pocket and the rest of my hands hanging out.

"Ay, how do you get to Georgia from here?" I asked staring at her necklace

"What do I look like a map?" She said sarcastically

"Look I just want to get to Georgia, away from this Hellhole, so can you help me or not?" I asked with a little more meaning this time.

"Uhh take the highway is all I can say. Maybe even the bus." She said sticking a piece of gum in her mouth.

I reached in my pockets, and pulled out the lining.

"Damnit I'm broke deader than a convict! Uhh!" I growled

I pushed the lining back in and the cashier said, "I think I know a way you can some money."

"I'll do anything for enough money to get a coke and a bus pass." I said scratching my left side

"Uhm there's an underground fighting match at Three o'clock today."

"Okay I'll rip through them and claim my prize, then use the left over money for a flea collar." I said scratching behind my ear and my back

At that note she started laughing.

"I'm not kidding I'm really gonna buy a flea collar, I'm tired of my skin crawlin." I said still scratching all over myself

"Ok it your money."

"Speakin of this topic where is this so called fight you recommended I join." I asked scratching my back and my neck.

"It's behind the big lots, down there beside the highway to Cleveland."

"I know exactly where it is." I said scratching behind my ear, and in the crevice of my spikes.

I walked out the door, and made my way down to big lots. I got there in maybe ten to twenty five minutes. I walked down to the parking lot, and looked around. I saw a guy with a hoodie on with the hood over his head, smoking on a weed. _"Fucking junky." _I walked up to him, and started coughing from the second hand. I put my shirt over my nose.

"Where do I sign up for the fight at three?" I said through my shirt

"Right here. Just sign down your name." He said holding out a paper.

I looked down it remembering the names then signing my name on there, but I put X instead of Austin. I handed it back to him with the pencil. He looked at it with over dilated eyes.

"Nice name dawg. Come back a few minutes earlier to get ready."

"Ight, later man."

I walked into big lots, and looked around for an hour then walked back out to the back. It was a few minutes before three. I looked around at the people who joined. There were twelve of them. Some were stocky, some muscular, some lean, and some average. The guy I talked to earlier stepped up with the paper, and started whistling.

"Okay, beeotches, let's get this thing started, there is only one rule, no weapons, other than that just get knocking the crap out of each other, till one gives up, or KOs. The first contestants are X, and Blood." He shouted

I stepped forward out of the crowd, and everyone stared at me. Then the dude I'm about to fight stepped forward. He was a little stocky, big muscles, and was wearing a tank top, and cut up jeans.

"Okay this is a simple advance match, whoever wins fights again, you lose you don't fight, but you can watch. If you're down for ten seconds you're out, if you whip out a weapon automatic disqualification. Okay, tap fists."

I tapped his fists. His hands were hard as a brick wall.

"Okay when I step back and whistle start duking it out."

He stepped back, and whistled loudly. I put my hands up level to my chest. I started studying him, looking for a weakness. He threw a quick punch to my face. I caught it, and punched him in the stomach. He let out all his breath, and threw an uppercut. I stepped to the side, and hit him in the back of the head. He fell forward, but caught himself. He turned around, and threw a kick to my stomach. I stepped back a little bit, and caught it. I threw his foot down, and kicked him in the kidney with the blade of my foot. He grunted, and clenched his kidney. He got up, and threw a punch to my chest. I stepped to my side and tripped him. He fell to the ground with a grunt.

I stuck my hands in my pocket, and said "Is that all you got?!"

He got up red faced, and started rapid punching at my stomach. I stood there and let him hit me. I looked at him smiling with my hands in my pocket. He finally got tired and stopped, while panting his head off.

I pulled my hands out of my pockets and popped them while saying "My turn."

I reared back with my right hand, and punched him as hard as I could in the chest. He went flying back tumbling in circles into a dumpster, leaving a dent. He groaned then passed out. I shoved my hands back in my pockets, and looked at the dude with the paper.

He stepped forward and said "Winner, from Knock Out. Now who wants to go next?"

Everyone stepped back, except one person who was still looking at the guy knocked out on the dumpster.

"Do you want to fight this guy?"

He looked at the guy beside me who asked the question then back at the guy on the dumpster then back at us. I stood there glaring at him. He stepped back, shaking his head and hands no.

"Chicken shit!" I said

"It looks like we have a champion! Here one thousand dollars, go have fun." He said placing the money in my hand.

Everyone left after he handed the money to me. I placed it into my pocket, and scratched my neck. I walked back to the gas station I went to before the fight. The cashier I talked to earlier was still there.

"Damn did you get your ass kicked that fast?!" She said leaning on the counter.

I pulled the money out, and waved it back and forth. Her eyes got huge.

"I want a coke and a bus pass to Georgia." I said laying ten dollars on the counter.

I walked to the back and pulled out a coke then walked up to the counter. I stopped halfway there because I saw a grey hat with Sonic the Hedgehog on it. I grabbed the hat then walked to the counter. She rang up the coke and the hat.

"Anything else?" She said putting the items in a bag.

I scratched behind my ear, and said "You sell flea collars?"

"Yeah there in the back." She said pointing to them.

I walked back there and grabbed one. I walked back up to the counter, and stuck the collar on it. She rang it up, and stuck it in the bag. She handed me back the change. I shoved the change in my pocket then pulled the collar out, and strapped it around my neck then stuck the hat on backwards then pulled the coke out, and crammed the bus pass in my pocket then threw the bag in the garbage. I unscrewed the cap off, and walked out taking a big gulp. I walked up to the highway, and found a bus stop, on the other side of the bridge. I walked over there, and sat down. I pulled the MP3 player out of my pocket, and started searching through it. Eminem, Enrique, Akon, Maroon 5, and Avril Lavigne were on it. I selected Eminem, and three albums showed up. Curtain Call, Relapse, Relapse Refill. I selected Relapse then selected Crack a Bottle. I listened to it for a few minutes, and the bus showed up. The doors opened up, and I stepped on. I handed the bus driver the pass.

"Gah if you're going to Georgia you're gonna be on here for a while." He said slipping the pass into a box

"I don't care just don't expect me to be awake when we get there." I said sitting down in the front seat.

I looked around and I was the only one on the bus. I relaxed against the window, and stuck my feet on the seat.

"So what ya goin to Georgia for?"

"I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Why, what happened?"

"My girlfriend kicked me out; my parents are scared of me, so I got my buddy Echo to go to."

"And he lives in Georgia?"

"Yup, a little bit away from the border and the canyon."

"Okay I'll drop you off near the area, but you'll have to find his house."

"Ight." I said yawning.

I fell asleep, to the gentle vibration of the bus, with my arms crossed, and my head resting against the window.

"Ay man, here's your stop."

I rose up, rubbing my neck, and wiping the sweat out from under the flea collar. I got up on my feet, and stretched, while yawning. I opened my eyes and it was nighttime. I looked at the bus driver.

"Okay thanks, man."

I stumbled out of the bus, and headed for the payphone. I tried to remember Echo's number. I punched in the numbers, and stuck the phone to my ear.

"Yo." Echo said in the phone

"Ay man, can you come to the gas station at Winston Boulevard, it's the BP K?"

"Okay man I'll be there shortly."

"Thanks man."

I hung up the phone, and walked over to the BP. I sat on the bench, and waited for Echo, and his piece of shit junker to get here. I sat there waiting for thirty minutes, but it felt like an hour. He finally pulled up, and revved his engine.

I got in the car, and shut the door. I didn't bother buckling up.

"It's about fucking time you got here." I said flicking on the radio.

"I was busy with something." He said turning the radio down.

"Busy with what?" I asked looking at him.

"Noneya." He said smiling.

"I bet I know." I said smiling.

"What is it then?" He said looking at me pulling out.

"I'll wait till we get to your house for proof." I said rolling the window down.

He peeled out, and started flying down the road. He slammed the brakes, and turned right down a dirt road. We were at his house in five minutes down that road going one hundred and thirty miles an hour. He stopped in front of his house, by slamming the brakes. As soon as it stopped I opened the door, and it fell off in my hand. I threw the door across the yard.

I turned to Echo, and said "This thing is more of a piece a shit than my uncle buys all the time."

"It gets me back and forth, so it's okay." He said shrugging.

I walked onto the porch, and Echo stepped ahead of me, and unlocked the door. I walked in smelling something.

"Riley I'm back." Echo shouted

A creature similar to Echo but blonder and shorter stepped out of the kitchen with a pan of something charcoal black.

"God everyday you get better at cooking just look how black it is. I think you beat your record for how burnt your food is." Echo said clapping at the end.

"At least I'll get off my lazy ass and cook, that's more than you do." She said throwing the burnt food in the trash.

"Would you like some ice with for that burn?" I said smiling.

"By the way who's the chick?" I asked

"It's Riley dumbass." Echo said

"Well I was right about what you were busy with." I said with my arms crossed.

Riley blushed, and Echo asked "What happened then?"

"You and Riley were gettin on." I said smiling.

Riley got red faced and stepped into the kitchen then Echo said, "At least I did get laid, when did you?"

I opened my mouth to say something and paused… "Lucky bastard." I muttered under my breath.

I sat down on the couch, and the legs broke. I put my feet on the couch and laid down saying "Echo I think everything you own is in mint condition."

"Well I got the couch off the curb so whatya expect." He said sitting down on the recliner.

Riley walked in, and sat down in Echo's lap then he let the recliner out. I was slowly drifting off to sleep on the couch. I fell asleep a few minutes later. I woke up a while later because I heard something. I followed the sound up the stairs, and to a door. I stuck my ear to the door. I heard a bed creaking, and something that sound like moaning. I wasn't sure, so I listened harder. It was moaning. I sound like Riley, MOANING! My eyes got huge, and I crept back down the stairs stepping lightly. I laid back down on the couch, and fell asleep again.

I woke up to a loud moan this time. I rose up, eyes possibly bloodshot, heavy from tiredness. I found the pillows on the couch over in the corner. I got them then laid back down on the couch, with two pillows over my ears. I fell back asleep.

"Austin, wake up Riley fixed some pancakes." Echo said

"You mean you really gave Riley the time to do that." I said sitting up.

"Whadya mean?"

"Let's just say I hope that bacon and creamed coffee you had last night to this morning was good, cuz it kept me up all fricken night." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Oh that's what you meant…yeah." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"So what made you come visit?" He asked

"Brittney kicked me out, and I had nowhere else to go." I said standing up.

"Oh, you'll find someone else. There's a lot of people out there." He said

"I know, sjust that she just said get lost, no reason why either, but she doesn't know what she losing." I said.

"Yeah sure whatever you think." Echo said walking into the kitchen.

"HEEEYYY, screw you." I said walking into the kitchen and sitting down.

I crammed the pancakes down my throat, and inhaled the orange juice then I walked back in the living room, and sat down on the couch. I turned on the TV. One channel and it's the fricken news. I turned it off, and laid down. I started thinking about what to do, and fell asleep a few minutes later.

The end of chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The New One

It has been a week since Brittney has kicked me out, so to speak. I was sitting at the table Echo and I scavenged out of the dump, trying to figure out a rubix cube I found in the garbage. I don't know why they threw it out it was fine. They probably got fed up with it. I was close to solving it, and Echo ran in and threw a pillow at me, a little too hard. It bounced off of me, and hit the window shades, thus knocking the shades down onto the table, and breaking it.

"DUDE LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" I shouted

"Oops." He said shrugging

I got up, and finished the rubix cube then tossed it to him.

"How long did it take you to finish this?" He said looking at it.

"Uhm…maybe five minutes." I responded

"Impossible!" he said tossing it on the couch.

"No, I think it was five minutes." I said falling on the recliner, which made it pop open.

"God if everything in this house comes from the fricken dump, it will fall apart shortly I guarantee it." I said relaxing on it, even though the springs were poking me.

Riley walked in and jumped on Echo, which started a tickle fight. They fell in the floor tumbling around while laughing till they got red faced. I got up and walked to the door.

"Hey ya'll want anything from the gas station?" I asked holding the door handle

"Uhm, no thanks." They said in unison.

I walked out zipping up my hoodie, and putting the sonic hat on in the process. I walked to the gas station, Echo picked me up from. I walked in, and to the back then got a coke out of the refrigerator. I walked up to the counter, and laid the coke and five dollars on the counter. I stood there for one minute and started smelling a lilac shampoo. I turned around, and a female X series stood there holding a Pepsi. I looked her up and down without moving my head. Her spikes were put up in a ponytail, she was probably one inch shorter than me, and she was wearing skin tight jeans, and an almost exposing shirt that went down to her jeans.

"I think I've died, and gone to heaven cuz I'm starin at angel right now." I said drooling a little.

She looked at me, and blushed a little. It was barely noticeable, but I had all my attention on her so that's how I noticed it.

"What's your name sweety?" I said leaning against the counter

"Haley. What's yours?" She asked

Her voice was soft, and a little silent.

"My name is Austin I go by X sometimes though." I said still leaning on the counter.

"That is one of my favorite names." She said checking me out.

"Hmm, Haley's the daughter's name of my favorite rapper." I said getting off the counter

She stepped closer to me, "Well maybe I could be your favorite girl."

I stood there mouth agape, stunned. I couldn't move I just stared at her.

"Here's my number, and address, call thirty minutes before two o'clock. And if you keep your mouth open bugs will fly in." She said slipping a piece of paper in my pocket.

She put her stuff on the counter. I still stood there trying to process what I just heard._"Is it my looks, or do I have a charm. Cuz she just invited me to her house and she doesn't know me! I'll take her if she's willing to have me." _She closed my mouth, and kissed me. I was about to kiss back, and she broke it.

"There's more waiting for you later." She said sliding her hand under my chin then walking out the door.

"Holy crap man, you just scored some class A ass right there." The cashier said

"I know." I said watching her strut to a red convertible firebird.

I walked out of the gas station, thoughts running through my head._ "What time is it? I need to get home fast!" _I started sprinting back to Echo's house so fast everything was a blur. I ran into the door, and almost knocked it down, but it slammed against the wall. I ran in, and covered my eyes my face turning red at the same time.

"HEY DO YOU MIND KNOCKING FIRST!" Echo shouted pulling the blanket over him, and Riley.

"Dude no time to shoot the breeze, what time is it?" I said still looking away.

"One fifteen." Echo said

"CRAP I ONLY HAVE FIFTEEN MINUTES!" I said throwing the coke on the recliner.

"What's going on man?" Echo said pulling the blanket up more.

"This girl I met at the gas station (I said running into the bathroom) is infected just like me exactly what I got (I ran into the living room) invited me to her house, but I got to call before I go. Bye seeya later I gotta go find a pay phone." I said grabbing the coke, and running out the door.

I sprinted back down to the gas station, holding on to my hat, and trying not to shake up the coke too much. I got the pay phone with a few minutes to spare. I pulled the paper out of my pocket, and read the number throwing the quarters into the machine and dialing them. I waited a few minutes for the phone to ring.

"Hello."

"Hey, it's me." I said.

"Hey, come on over it's not hard to get here, just take a right at Sixty Seven West Lane, and my house is the first on the right." Haley said through the phone.

"Okay I'll be there shortly." I said sweating.

"Okay I'll be waiting." She said lustfully

I hung up the phone, after hearing her end click. I looked for Sixty Seven West Lane. I found it and took off running to it. When I got to the road I almost fell trying to turn. I caught my balance, and started looking for the first house on the right. I found it, and walked up to the door. I loosened my flea collar to make it easier to breathe. I was about to knock on the door, but a sign on the door said _"Don't bother knocking just come in." _I opened the door, and walked in. Right when I closed the door WHAM.

"Halluuoam." I mumbled falling to the floor.

I woke up in a chair. My hands were tied behind the chair, and my legs were tied to the legs of the chair. I had a rag wrapped around my mouth, but no blindfold. I looked around. The room was barely lit. I saw a silhouette step toward me. The figure unwrapped the rag, and tossed it.

The figure slapped me, and said "Who the fuck do you think you are trying to get my sister."

"I didn't really expect her to invite me to her house." I said trying to see his face.

I heard footsteps walk down some stairs then a light switch click. The room filled with brightness, and I saw that I was in a basement full of torture equipment.

"HOLY SHIT! HEEELLLLP!" I screamed, but the guy who slapped me covered my mouth.

I tried to scream through his hand, but it was muffled by it. He looked just like me, but his spikes were longer and hanging down.

"Shut up, if you know what's good for you." He shouted

Hearing that line brought back memories I wish I could forget. I shot up, pulling the chair off the ground, with the nails breaking the legs, and I jerked my hands forward, breaking the back of the chair. I was about to punch the guy in the face, but he tackled me and pinned me down. I started shaking. I noticed he was standing in a way that I could kick him over me. I took advantage of this opportunity, and when he was on his back, I buried my knee in his chest, turned my right hand to a claw, and was about to slash at his throat, but somebody grabbed my arm from behind. I turned and looked, but he pushed me off, and pinned me to the wall. I threw a punch to his neck, but the one that held my arm caught it. He held my other arm to the wall, and put his free arm to my neck. I noticed he wasn't guarding his stomach and down, so I swung my knee up, and hit him in the stomach. He lost his breath, and I ran for the stairs, but got stopped by Haley.

"What the hell are you doing in this nut jobs house?" I yelled

"This is my house, and that's my brother." She responded back.

"WHAT!? Then why did he attack me?" I asked back.

"He does that to everybody he doesn't know." She responded back

"Well he could've hurt us!" He shouted at her.

"I told you he was coming." She shouted at him.

"That could've been anybody." He yelled at her.

"Where's that paper I gave you?" She asked me.

I pulled the paper out of my pocket, and handed it to her.

"See here's the paper I gave him." She said holding the paper out.

"Oh…well…sorry man." He said to me. "By the way my name's Jake."

"Austin, but call me X." I said looking at him.

Haley walked over to him, and whispered in his ear. I couldn't hear what it was, so I turned my head.

Jake walked up the stairs, and Haley grabbed my hand, and nearly dragged me up the stairs. She pulled me into the living room. Jake was sitting on the couch watching something on the TV. Haley continued to pull me through the house, silent the whole time. She pulled me up some more stairs, and to the back of a hall.

**CAUTION CONTAINS A LEMON PAST THIS POINT IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS SKIP TO THE NEXT SET OF BOLD LETTERS!**

"Okay, wait one minute before you walk through that door." She said pointing to the door behind her.

She walked through the door, and closed it behind her. I waited a minute then opened the door.

"I'm not gonna get hit again am I?" I said slowly opening the door to a dark room.

"No, turn on the light its kinda dark." She said

I felt along the wall for the switch, and flicked it up when I found it.

"Close the door." She said

I was still looking at the switch when I closed the door then I looked forward, and froze. Haley was lying on her side in a see through gown on a crimson colored silk bed, holding her head up with one hand and the other hand on her thigh.

"Come ere sexy." She said motioning her finger to come closer.

I obeyed. As I walked forward, my eyes couldn't keep off of her body. I stopped at the edge of the bed. Haley got to her feet, and started staring me down. I turned toward her. She stuck her hand on my jacket zipper, and unzipped it. She pulled it off of me, and threw it down then proceeded to pull off my shirt. She threw it down, and looked at me.

"Pull off your shoes, and socks." She commanded

I pulled my shoes off, and pushed them out of the way then pulled off my socks, and threw them at my shoes. She ran her hand across my chest, and down to my stomach. She stepped closer to me to where she was touching me. She kissed me. I started to kiss back, and put my hand on her back and my other hand in her spikes, rubbing the back of her head, and her back. She ran her hand down my stomach to my pants, and unbuckled my belt then unzipped my pants, and unbuttoned them after she unzipped them. She let go of my pants, and they fell. I unstrapped her gown, and slid it down her. I pushed my pants to the side. She pushed her gown to the side to, and broke the kiss. I looked down, and saw her breasts.

"32 C?" I asked looking back up to her.

"How'd you know?" She asked leaning closer to me.

"I'm just that good." I said leaning my head down to her neck.

I started kissing her neck then gently gnawing, and licking it. She moaned as I did this. She started to fondle me, as I nipped at her neck. I pulled away from her neck, and kissed her. She threw me on the bed, and climbed on top of me. She kissed my lips then nibbled my ear. She kissed down to my neck, and started gnawing, and licking it. She started kissing all the way down my boxers. When she got to it she stopped, and yanked it down. She gave the shaft of my penis a lazy lick all the way to the head then swirled her tongue around it. She started sucking on the head causing me to moan then started to stick more in her mouth. She started bobbing her head up, and down. She did this for five minutes, or longer.

"I…I'm about to cum!" I said with short breaths.

She continued to deep throat me, and soon I came in her mouth. She licked off what squeezed through her mouth, and swallowed it. She looked at me smiling.

"My turn." I said pulling her to the bed on her back.

I kissed her mouth then worked my way down to her breasts. I kissed between them then up to the right one, and licked it while rubbing the left one causing her to moan. I gently sucked on the right one, and she moaned even louder. I started to lick the left one, and rubbed the right one then sucked on the left one. She still moaned as I made my way down to her panties. I pulled them off with my teeth, and threw them to the side. I barely touched my tongue to her opening, causing her to quiver. I licked it all the way to her clitoris, and started licking it. She was moaning so loud that I was surprised Jake didn't come up there and ask what was happening. I slid my tongue down to her opening, and licked the inside while fingering her.

"I…I…I'm about to come!" She said quickly

After she said that she came. I licked the juices up then smiled at her. I leaned down to her, and kissed her.

"Screw me I'm tired of being a virgin." She whispered in my ear trying to catch her breath.

I positioned myself in front of her opening, and paused.

"Are you sure, cuz this will hurt?" I said looking at her eyes.

"Yes, please." She said quickly.

I got a little in, and she grunted. I paused for a second. She nodded telling me to continue. I pushed in a little more, and found her virgin wall.

"Are you sure?" I asked again.

"Yes, take me." She pleaded.

I thrusted forward to break it. She inhaled deeply, and a few tears formed at her eyes. I wiped the tears from her eyes, and kissed her.

"Continue, the pain went away." She said hugging my neck.

I pulled out then pushed back in, which made her moan. I made a steady rhythm, and she moaned every time I thrusted back in. We did this for a while.

"Can I get on top?" She whispered in my ear.

"Anything you want." I whispered back.

I picked her up, and laid down on my back. She got on her knees to where she could ride me, and I put my hands on her hips to support her. She started going up, and down getting faster every second. She was moaning the whole time.

"I…I…I'm about to cum Haley!" I grunted

"M…m…me too!" She screamed

At that moment we both came. She collapsed on top of me, panting, and her heart beating a mile a minute.

"Oh crap! I wasn't wearing a condom." I said panting

"Don't worry; I've been taking birth control since last month." She said kissing me at the end.

**END OF LEMON!**

I pulled us up to the pillows, and pulled the cover over us. We kissed each other again, and fell asleep holding each other.

I woke up, and the room was barely lit by the sunlight coming through the window. Haley was still lying in my arms asleep. She woke up, and yawned kissing me afterwards.

"Good morning." I whispered to her.

"Good morning sexy." She whispered back. "I hope Jake ain't awake, so we can get outta here. I hate it here, no one visits cuz he keeps hitting them every time they walk through the door."

"You can crash with me at Echo's crib. He has a girlfriend you can hang out with." I said

"Cool, he won't care will he?" She asked

"No He shouldn't, you'll just have to sleep on the couch with me." I responded back.

"Ok, let's get outta here before he wakes up." She said getting up.

I got up, and got dressed then opened the door, and peeked out making sure Jake wasn't around. I motioned for Haley to follow me, and we snuck down the hall. I slowly creeped down the steps, and peeked around the corner. Jake was asleep on the couch slobbering all over the arm. I had to hold my mouth shut to keep from laughing. I snuck over to the door, and slowly opened it. Haley went out, and I closed the door behind me. We got to the end, and I saw the gas station. I picked Haley up, and started running to Echo's house, holding her close. I got there shortly, and opened the door. I carried Haley to the couch, and laid down on it with her on top. I kissed her. I held her tight, as she fell asleep in my arms. I fell asleep afterwards, still holding her.

The end of chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

The Return of the Third Infect

It has been a day or two since Haley and I have been dating. Echo and I were at the junkyard, scavenging for anything we wanted that was in good condition. I was at a pile taller than me, and Echo was to the left of me a few feet away. I was standing there sorting the crap out with my bare hands and he was cheating by using his sonar powers to lift it up, and grab what he wanted.

"That ain't fair you cheater." I said a little whineful.

"Well if you wait a second I'll help you." He said throwing on thing out of his way.

"Yaaaaay!" I said enthusiastically.

I rummaged through the garbage, throwing things that were broke, and setting things on the ground I could use. So far I only had three things I could make useful. A very dusty, and small color TV, some kind of circuit board, and what looked like to be a switchblade and lighter. Echo walked over with the things he wanted floating behind him.

"Ready to help?" I asked looking at him.

"Sure, I got what I want." He said popping his knuckles.

His eyes and hands started glowing then all the junk in front of me was floating in the air. I walked through it looking at everything. I found six things I could use, a computer monitor, a computer tower, a mouse and keyboard, a bike chain, and a slingshot. I walked out from under the junk with my stuff in my arms. I sat it down with the rest of my stuff, and Echo dropped the garbage. I stuffed the circuit board, the switchblade, the bike chain, and the slingshot in my jacket pockets, and made my hand larger, to carry the rest of the garbage. Echo still had his floating behind him. We went to the back of the junkyard so we didn't have to pay for the crap, and hopped the fence. I walked to Echo's car, and waited for him to open the trunk. I crammed my crap in there, and he crammed his in there after me. He slammed the trunk shut, and walked to the door. I hopped into the passenger side. He started the car, and it started whining. It finally kicked on. He peeled out, and took off going ninety mile and hour down the road. The door fell off from that one time, so air was coming in from both sides because he ripped his door off when he got it. His hair was flying everywhere, and my fur was bristling in the wind. I laid my ears down to keep them from getting irritated, and put my feet on the dash after scooting the seat back as far as it would go.

"Hmm, I wonder…" I said looking out.

I held on to the hand support, and stuck my head out of the car, and stuck my tongue out. My tongue was flapping on my cheek, and my fur was blowing back harder. I stuck my head back in the car.

"What the heck was that?!" Echo said taking his eyes off the road.

"I couldn't help it, and keep your eyes on the road, we can't afford a new car." I said glaring at him.

"Ok gees what are you my wife?" He said looking back at the road.

"Screw you." I said putting my feet back on the dash.

"Only Riley." He said speeding up.

"Yeah sure she'll just hit her arm on the bed again like last time." I said leaning the seat down.

"How'd you know?" He squeaked.

"She told me." I said putting my hands behind my head.

"Dangit." He muttered under his breath.

"Well I didn't get laid, I bet you didn't either." He said speeding up faster.

"Oh no, I did, ask Haley." I said smiling.

"That's got to be a lie." He said biting his lip.

"If it's a lie may I be struck by lightning." Ask Haley." I said still smiling.

"Yeah sure whatever." He said speeding up.

We got to his house a little while afterwards. I walked to the trunk, and he opened it. I grabbed my junk and walked into the house. I got the door open, and walked in. I sat my junk beside the couch. Haley and Riley were sitting on the floor.

"Whacha doin?" I asked curiously.

"None ya." They said simultaneously.

"Well then." I said crossing my arms and turning my head the other way.

"Oh you know I love you." She said

"Yeah you better." I said trying to sound tough without laughing.

"Bwoy, don't make me come over there." She said trying to sound tough.

"Step across this line I dare ya." I said trying not to laugh.

She got up, and stepped in front of me.

"I crossed the line, whacha gonna do now huh huh huh." She said acting tough.

"Oh that's the last straw, its oooon now." I said still trying not to laugh.

"You and what army?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"This army." I said picking her up.

I walked over to the couch holding her with a bear hug. I threw her on the couch, and started tickling her. She was squirming all over the couch.

"STOP IT, I CAN'T BREATHE!" She screamed laughing.

"You stepped across the line this is what you get." I said tickling her armpits and neck.

She managed to get my arms away long enough to tickle me back. I jumped back, and ran from her. She got up and chased me. She backed me into a corner. She jumped me and started tickling me. I tried to push her off, but she pinned me. She leaned forward and we kissed. We kissed for a few minutes, and we broke it.

"Hey I now you're probably tired of sleeping on the couch so how's about we buy a bed." I said hugging her.

"Sure, but where we gonna buy it and where we gonna put it?" She asked making circles on my shirt.

"Well I guess we'll buy it at the store, and in the guest room." I said rubbing her back.

"What will Echo say?" She said

"Hey Echo, can we put a bed in the guest room for us?" I asked looking at him.

"Sure, I don't care." He said back.

"There's your answer." I said to Haley.

"Can you afford it?" She asked.

"Yeah, I should." I responded.

"How we gonna get there?" She asked.

"Hey Echo, can we borrow your car?" I asked.

"You better not mess it up." He said throwing the keys to me.

"Oh we wouldn't hurt that beautiful Mercedes." I said walking out the door, putting on my sonic hat, and Haley behind me.

Haley was the last one out so she closed the door. I walked to the driver's side, and got in. I put the key in the ignition, and turned it.

"Ok now lets see, it's in park." I said to myself.

I put my hand on the gear shifter, pushed the button and put it in reverse. I pulled out a little too fast, put the car in over drive and almost peeled out.

"Alright, Haley where's the mattress store?"

"Uhm…I think it's a little way's from the gas station."

"If you don't know where it is, why don't we get the bed from your house."

"Now how we gonna do that?" She squeaked.

"We can distract Jake, and get it out the back door." I said back.

"Now who's gonna distract Jake, and who's gonna get it out?" She asked.

"Well do you wanna distract him or me?" I asked.

"Well are you sneaky?" She asked.

"Yes very sneaky." I responded.

"Then I'll distract him." She said

"Okay, whatever floats your boat?" I said.

We got close to her house. I stopped a little bit near it but out of sight from the house.

"Okay here da plan, you go up and do whatever you can to distract him, I will sneak up in your room from the back door, and get the mattress first then the frame. If you can keep him distracted long enough for me to do that it'll be easy. I could probably get it out of there in maybe six or seven minutes. K"

"Ok, I'll try." She said with doubt.

"Ok."

We got out of the car. I drifted off into the woods, and watched Haley walk up to the door. She turned into a human and pretended to be drunk. She knocked on the door. I ran across the lawn to the back door. I opened the door really slowly. I could see Jake, standing there talking to Haley. I snuck up through the hall, and made it up the stairs. I got to the back, and opened Haley's door. I walked over to the bed, and took off the covers. I put the covers in the floor, and picked up the mattress. I walked back out the door, maneuvering the mattress to fit through the door, and not make a noise. I snuck down the stairs holding the mattress, where I could run. Jake was still looking at Haley who was muttering something. I turned the corner, and snuck down the hall, and out the door. I ran to the car, with the mattress, making sure I wouldn't get caught. I put the mattress in the car, and ran back to the house. I snuck through the door, and up the stairs. I picked up the frame, and got it to the door. It wouldn't fit through it without being took apart. I shaped my hand into a screwdriver and took the screws out as fast as I could and crammed the screws in my pocket. I stacked the parts in my hands, and snuck down the stairs, and out the back door. I ran to the car, and put the frame in the trunk. I ran back to the house. I got to the back door, and looked in. Jake was still looking at Haley. I couldn't see what he was doing. I snuck down the hall, and up the stairs. I got back in Haley's room. I picked up the covers then grabbed anything Haley might want. I snuck back down the stairs, and back out the door. I ran to the car, and put the covers and stuff in the backseat. I ran to the side of the house, and got Haley's attention without her looking.

"Uh…I got to go…see ya later." She ran back to the road to the car.

I ran to the trees, without getting in front of the house. I made it back to the car, and found Haley waiting for me. I got in the driver's side, cranked the car, put it in reverse, and took off back to Echo's house. We got back to Echo's house. We dragged all the stuff in and put the frame together in the guest room then put on the mattress, and covers.

"Well now we got something to sleep on." I said

"Yep we do." Haley said falling on the bed

I got on the bed, and flopped on my back.

"I would say lets try it out, but we already did that." I said leaning over to Haley.

"That don't mean we can't do it again." She said leaning up to me.

"Hey X, Somebody's here to meet you." Echo yelled from the living room.

"And that would be who." I yelled back.

"Come find out." He yelled echoing through the house.

"Huh well it can't hurt." I said.

Too bad I was wrong. I walked down the hall. Haley was behind me the whole time. I opened the door, and almost exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I yelled pointing at Brittney.

"Well I thought I just wanted rid of you, not this infection. But to keep like this I had to leave home. So I left. Now I'm here." She said glaring at me.

"Austin what's goin on, who's this?" Haley said stepping up behind me.

"It's my x-girlfriend." I hissed.

"Ok, well it's nice to meet you…" Haley paused

"Brittney." Brittney finished.

"Haley." Haley said holding out her hand.

"Spongebob!" I yelled.

Haley chuckled Brittney just stared at me.

"At least I can make someone laugh." I said crossing my arms.

Brittney pushed past me, and said something to Echo.

She walked back to me, and said, "I get the couch."

"That's okay, cuz we got a bed." I said smirking.

"Well then, I still get the couch, and what do you mean we?" She said

"Haley, and me, as in we." I said

"Ok what's wrong with her?" She said

"Nothing…nothing at all." I said walking to Echo.

"Hey what all did you find at the junkyard?" I said to Echo.

"I found two radios, a carburetor kit, and a steering column." He said tinkering with the carburetor kit.

"What kind of radios are they?" I asked watching him put the kit together.

"Ones a car radio, and the other is a regular radio."

"Do they work?" I asked looking at them in the corner.

"How the heck should I know?" He said

"Well maybe I can take a look at them?" I asked

"Go ahead." He said.

I walked to the corner and picked up the house radio. I looked at the cord to make sure there weren't any holes. I plugged it into the socket, and jumped back.

"OW SONOFA DMDDMDMDMDMMDMDDMD, sssssssssssssssssssssssssss. !" I yelled in pain at the shock the socket gave me.

Echo was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe; Haley, Riley, and Brittney ran into the living room.

"What happened?" Haley asked.

"X got shocked by the socket when he plugged the radio in." Echo said.

My hand was throbbing, and shaking uncontrollably. I was close to tears it hurt so much. I was gripping my wrist trying to get my hand to stop from shaking, but it was useless.

"You alright?" Haley asked.

"As soon as my hand stops shaking and throbbing." I said gripping it harder.

"Here let me see if I can do anything." Haley said.

She started rubbing my hand. She squeezed it then folded my hand into a fist then popped my hand.

"Better?" She asked

I opened and closed my hand.

"Much." I said as the pain abated.

"Now lets see if the radio works." I said turning it on.

It made a static sound then I heard some music. I put it on 96.5, and turned the volume up. "Bedrock" was playing.

"Yeah now we got something to listen to." I said

"Ooh baby I be stuck to you like glue baby, wanna spend it all on you baby, my room is the G spot, call me Mr. Flintstone I can make yo bed rock ooh I-I-I I can make yo bed rock, I-I-I I can make yo bed rock gurl, I-I-I I can make yo bed rooock, I-I-I I can make yo BED ROCK."

"Now it won't be silent as a graveyard anymore, but no fighting over the station." I said looking at them all.

"Now I'll be outside, if anyone needs me please hesitate to ask." I said walking out the door.

I walked out and heard a crash in the house. I ran back in, and found everyone wrestling trying to reach the radio. Echo reached out to the radio. I walked up and put my foot on his hand.

"You just had to fight over the radio." I said with my arms crossed.

I picked up the radio, and put it on the table.

"Against the wall." I demanded.

"But we…" They stuttered.

"Against the wall." I said holding a flame over the radio.

They got against the wall really quick on that note.

"Now I am not going to put up with this. You will share this or I'll take it back to the junkyard. Now every one gets to listen to three songs, and then someone else does. You will flip a coin each. Whoever wins twice goes first, whoever wins once goes second. Then the last two flip a coin for who goes third. Okay Echo and Riley flip first. Call it."

"Heads." Said Echo.

I pulled a quarter out of my pocket.

"You know Echo I thought you'd pick tails, since you can't get any, but if you'd rather have head then." I said smirking.

"Hey up yours." Echo snapped.

"Oh Riley won." I said.

"Hey that ain't fair." Echo yelled.

"Well if you'd have said something that wasn't that bad I would've flipped the coin, but you said up mine so blow it. All right now Riley and Haley. Call it.

"Tails." Said Riley

I flipped the coin, and it landed on tails.

"Ok Riley's first. Now Haley and Brittney gotta fight for second. Loser gets third. Call it."

"Heads." Said Haley

I flipped the coin, and it landed on heads.

"Ok Haley's second, Brittney's third, and Echo's fourth." I said putting the quarter back in my pocket.

"Now I'm going back outside, no more fighting. I mean it." I said looking at them walking out the door.

I walked around the back, and heard another thing crash. I ran back in the house, and found Haley and Brittney fighting. I got in between them and pushed them apart.

"BREAK IT UP!" I yelled holding them out at arms length.

"SIT DOWN!" I yelled pointing to the recliner and the couch.

They sat down, and stared at me.

"Now one person tell me what happened. I will listen to both sides of the story. Haley first."

"Ok, Brittney started saying that I won that cuz I'm your girlfriend then she started sayin that you're gay, and stupid then she started sayin I was shallow, and a whore." Haley finished with a swallow.

"Ok, Haley definitely knows I'm not gay, She's not shallow, and she's not a whore. Now what's your side of the story heart-breaker?" I said to Brittney.

"Well after that, she attacked me, and called me a bitch, and a cunt-eater." She said glaring at Haley.

"Ouch…well…uh…yeeeaaah…tsss…uhm…you know what I haven't seen a cat fight since never so go at it." I said backing up.

As soon as I was out of the way they were at each other's throats. I stood there watching each other wrestle one to the ground. It started getting boring then a couple nails ripped off their shirts. They were down to their pants and bra's. I watched as they pulled each other's spikes, and fur. They were tumbling all over the floor. Finally I got tired, and pulled them off each other. I threw Brittney on the couch, and carried Haley to our room you might as well call it now, and laid her on the bed.

"Feel better letting off that steam?" I asked handing her a shirt.

"Not really, but at least she knows I stand up for myself." She said rejecting the shirt.

"Yeah, but she'll still be that way." I said sitting on the bed.

"Well it's eleven fifty two, I'm going to bed." She said stripping.

"I guess I'll join ya, I'm tired too." I said stretching.

"I'll keep it warm for you." She said pulling the covers over her.

"It'll get warmer when I get back." I said walking out.

I walked down to the kitchen, and to the refrigerator. I pulled out a water bottle and drunk it all in two or three gulps. I didn't see a trash can anywhere, so I laid the bottle on the counter. I walked back to the hall, and Brittney stopped me.

"What do you see in her?" She asked

"A lot more than I saw in you." I said pushing past her.

I walked back down to the guest room. I opened the door. Haley was still lying on the bed. I think she was asleep. I walked to the bed, and looked at her. She was asleep. I guess the catfight made her tired. I stripped down and got in the bed. I scooted over to Haley, and wrapped my arm around her. She scooted closer to me.

"Night, love you." I whispered in her ear.

"Night, love you." She whispered back.

We kissed then drifted to sleep. I bet Brittney's jealous, but its her loss.

The end of chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

The Awakening

I woke up on my back, and the light was barely hitting me, causing me to stir a little. I sat up, and stretched, popping my back and arms at the same time. I looked to my side. Haley wasn't there. I got dressed and walked into the living room. Haley and Brittney were talking to each other. I couldn't hear them, so I snuck up on them because their backs were facing me. I got so close to them they could feel my breath, but I was breathing to keep them from hearing me. I inhaled as quietly as I could.

"WAZZUP!" I yelled.

They both jumped out of their skin. Brittney jumped up to her feet; Haley swung around almost on her back.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Brittney yelled.

"Let's get him." Haley hissed.

"Oh, come on you didn't have a heart attack, so why should you hate on me for?" I said crossing my arms.

"Lots of reasons." Brittney growled.

"Well if that's what you want to do try to catch me." I said getting ready to run.

"Well I guess we will it's two against one." Haley said.

"There's no strength in numbers." I said leaning on the couch.

"We'll see." Brittney said grabbing for me.

I stepped back, and she cut short. She grabbed for me again. I stepped to the side and tripped her. Haley jumped over the couch, and tried to tackle me. I ducked, and ran for the door. I slung it opened, and pushed the screen door open. Haley and Brittney were walking toward me.

"Can't catch me can ya?" I said

"Stand still for just five minutes." Brittney said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry you had that chance a long time ago, and you didn't take it, so you sure as heck ain't getting that chance again now." I said grinning knowing this remark would make her mad.

She stood there here mouth hung open, and her eye twitching.

"I'm gonna tear your head off." She yelled through clenched teeth.

"With your hand or your mouth?" I said grinning.

Her face got so red I thought her head was going to explode.

"Haley I'm going to bury you boyfriend." Brittney hissed.

"I'll help." Haley said.

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my fur." I said pretending I was scared.

They both ran after me. I started jogging backwards, and smiling. I stopped after a couple of feet, and they came at me as fast as they could. I waited till they got to me. I jumped at the right moment, and flipped over them. I landed gently on my feet, and they almost tripped trying to stop. I stood there waiting for them to come at me. Brittney whispered something to Haley. Brittney darted toward me. I stood there, and waited. She came at me about to tackle me. I grabbed her shoulders, slid my foot under her stomach as I fell back, and threw her, rolling back on my feet. I turned around to say something to her, and something hit me in the back of the head. I stood there trying to shake it off. I started wobbling, while holding my head. I was about to look back up, and got hit on the head again. I hit the ground with a thud, and everything went black.

(Thud).

"Ow! What the crap? Uhh, Haley hit my head with something I know she did."

I stood up. My pants nearly fell down, but my waist held them. I looked at them, and they were unzipped, and wet. I walked into the laundry room, and threw my pants in the washer. I would've got another pair of pants, but that was the only pair I had. I went back into the living room, and sat down on the couch. I was about to fall asleep a few minutes later, but I heard the washer ding. I walked in there and pulled them out. I evaporated the water off of them, and slid them on. I walked out and into the living room, and Brittney tackled me against the wall. I grabbed her arms, and got her against the wall.

"I'm going to kick your ass for knocking me out!" I growled.

She swung her foot up, and caught my groin. I let go of her, and fell to my knees. She ran outside. I got up, staggering from the pain. I got to the door. Brittney was crying on Echo's shoulder, and Haley and Riley were comforting her. My jaw hit ground. I stomped over there.

"YOU FUCKIN SET ME UP!" I yelled at her.

Before I had a chance to think Echo swung a hook to my jaw. I swung back at him and he ducked and slammed his hand in my stomach. He knocked the breath out of me, but I caught my breath shortly, and grabbed his neck. I was about to slam him in the ground, but he used his Sonar on me, and I couldn't move. I stood there struggling to move. He opened my hand and fell to his feet.

"You'd better calm your ass down when I let you go!" He hissed.

He let me go. Haley walked up to me, and smacked me as hard as she could.

"What was that for?" I growled rubbing the place she smacked.

"Ask Brittney you bastard, I'm leaving." She said in tears.

She ran off. I turned my head toward Brittney. Echo was staring at me, while holding Brittney, and Haley was petting her. I looked very carefully at Brittney. She was…grinning…evilly. My rage took over me before I could think.

"YOU BITCH!" I yelled swinging my hand for her throat.

Echo caught me with his sonar right as my hand connected with Brittney's throat, but he stopped it in time before it hurt her, meaning my hand was touching her, but I didn't punch her. He put my hands behind my back.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Echo asked.

"She's lying." I hissed.

"Then why's she cryin?" He yelled.

"She's faking it." I yelled back.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" He shouted.

"FINE I WILL! THE FURTHER AWAY FROM HER THE FUCKIN BETTER!" I yelled as loud as I could.

He let me go, and I stormed off. I walked through the forest, uprooting the trees as I pushed them out of my way. I soon came to a river. I looked in it, and studied myself. I splashed water on my face to cool me down.

"Man that fuckin bitch lied to them, I didn't touch her, I was knocked out the whole time, and she attacked me first. AARGH! WHAT'S THAT FUCKIN NOISE!? AARGH!" I slammed my fists in the water, and saw one last reflection of me. My eyes were a bright red, and then my vision went red then black.

I woke up later. It was dark, so I couldn't see much. My face was wet and sticky. I found a tree and broke off a branch and set it on fire. When I my eyes got used to the light I looked around. As I looked around I got chills all over me. There were bodies everywhere. They were bloodied, and mutilated. Guts were hanging from the trees. Brain matter was all over the ground. Heads were mangled so much you couldn't tell what they looked like. Blood covered bones here and there. Organs were lying around. Some bodies had missing arms, some were missing mouths and eyes, some had bite marks on them, some had holes, some were cut to pieces, some were hanging from the trees by their intestines, some by their necks, and torso then I noticed one hanging on a branch even with the ground, and his feet were touching the ground. He was still breathing. I walked over to him, and cracked a branch on the way. He woke up, and started screaming bloody murder when he saw me.

"STOP SCREAMING!" I yelled. I noticed my voice was deeper and it reverberated more than normal, but I was paying too much attention to the bloodied mutilated guy.

He wouldn't stop screaming. I couldn't imagine how much pain he was in. He was missing his legs, he had gashes in his stomach and his guts were hanging out. He was missing fingers, and his jaw was disconnected with his top on the right. His left arm was dislocated, and his right eye was hanging out of its socket. I put my hand on his mouth to shut him up, and I noticed it was covered in blood. Suddenly I had a flash in my eyes. I saw all of them getting mutilated. And I was the one who was doing it. I came back to my senses and the guy was crying. I ripped his head off to put him out of his misery. I walked over to the river, and saw my reflection. My eyes were still red but they had flames coming out of them. My spikes were longer and floating around, and wiggling. My hands were claws, but they weren't bones like normal. I looked at my legs. They went down then bent up in an acute angle, and bent back down in another acute angle. My tail was eight feet longer, and scaly, and it had a really sharp blade at the end. It was covered in blood so much I could only see a little bit of bone. I looked around some more, and it made me sick to my stomach. I puked up everything in my stomach. I looked at my puke and I noticed blood, guts, bones, and skin in the pile.

"That's why some had bite marks." I mumbled to myself.

My stomach churned, and I puked again.

"I have to get rid of these bodies." I mumbled to myself.

I threw all the bodies in the fire, and made it hotter. The bodies turned to bone real fast. I put the fire out, and walked out of the forest the way I came. I noticed blood all over the trees and the ground, along with some bones and some arms and skin. I started running, and tripped over the asphalt. I landed on my side, and a rig was coming to a screeching halt. It stopped inches in front of me. The driver got out, and came up to me. He saw me and started freaking out. I was going to say something but he jumped back in the rig before I could say it. He started peeling out, and it hurt my ears, throwing me into a rage. I jumped to my feet, and slammed my hand in the motor. The rig bowed up with the trailer, and slammed back on the ground. He opened the door, and nearly fell out trying to get away. I picked the rig up, and slammed it in the ground. It busted to pieces and cracked the asphalt. The trailer wasn't connected to the rig because of when it bowed up it disconnected. That truck driver had some guts to shoot me. Where he got the shotgun I have no idea, but he pissed me off. I slung my tail, and impaled him on it through the stomach.

I brought him closer to me, and asked, "Where's the closest town?"

He started screaming.

I dug my hand into his stomach, and said, "Answer the damn question."

"It's just right up the road. P p ppp please have mercy?" He pleaded.

"Sorry, all out." I said incinerating him.

I walked to the doors of the trailer, and opened them. I couldn't see so I made a flame in my hand.

"Wow, explosives. I can put these to good use." I said ripping the doors off the hinges.

I grabbed as many as I could hold in my arms and tail. I was about to walk up the road and got an idea. I walked back to the doors, and threw the explosives back in the trailer. I picked the trailer up, and sat it on my back holding it up with my arm. I proceeded to the town the truck driver told me about. As I started walking with the trailer I crushed the burnt skull underneath my foot. As I was walking up the road, a green Escort rolled up to me. They got out, and started looking at me.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." I said pressing forward.

They got back in the car, and started following me. At first I didn't mind, but the hum of the engine was becoming a nuisance. I turned around, and turned the car around with my foot. I started walking again, and they got right behind me. I stopped, and turned around and they hit my foot with the bumper. I put the trailer down, and picked the car up. I ripped the doors off, and made them get out. I held the car by the hood, and the trailer on my back as I walked up the road. The guy driving the car walked in front of me and stopped.

"Give our car back." He stood there in front of me. I could tell that he was scared, because he looked like an ant.

I threw his car down. I think I broke the shocks. "Stop following me, and you can keep the car."

"And if we don't?" He said

I leaned down to where my face was just inches from his, "If you want to know try it."

I continued walking up the road, and then that guy was dumb enough to ram the car into me. I turned around and walked on top of the car, crushing it under my feet. I walked to the side, and crushed the side he was on with my foot. I kicked the car to the side of the road, and it took out some trees, and ripped some bushes out of the ground. I continued walking up the road, talking to myself.

"Ok, I have nowhere to sleep so I need a mattress. I need some food, and some blankets, and maybe get some clothes just in case I don't stay like this then I'll have some fun with these explosives." I smiled as I thought of what I'd do with these explosives.

I came up to a sign that said, "Welcome to Marlin County."

I started running to get to the town. Every time my foot hit the ground it cracked the asphalt, and made a pothole. I got to the town. It wasn't very big, so destroying it would be pretty easy, but fun. I put the trailer of explosives behind a building, and proceeded to the closest clothing store. I knocked the wall and door down to get in. I stomped through the store looking for the men's clothes. I found them and got five pairs of shirts, and cargo pants then a black zip-up hoodie. The manager pulled out a gun, and I decapitated him with the blade on my tail. He grabbed for his neck as his head stared up at him between his feet then fell down. I went back to the trailer and put the clothes in it. I walked to the closest gas station, and ripped the doors down with the wall. I stomped to the back crouched down because the ceiling was too low to stand up. I grabbed as many two-liter cokes as I could get, and started to walk out. The manager pulled out a pistol, and shot at me. I picked him up with my tail, and crushed him. He didn't die, but he passed out. I kept him constricted in my tail as I made my way back to the trailer. I put the two-liters in the trailer with the unconscious human. I went to a house store, and got some blankets while getting the manager in there too. I brought the blankets back to the trailer, and crushed the manager unconscious then laid him in the trailer. I went back to the house store, and got three mattresses. I took those back to the trailer. I threw the mattresses in the trailer, and carried the trailer to the middle of town. I pulled out all the explosives, and laid them in a pyramid right in the middle of the road. It was the only four-way intersection in the whole town. I put the crap I looted from the stores back in the trailer, and got a safe distance from the explosives so the trailer wouldn't get damaged. I made a fireball in my hand, and threw it at the explosives in the middle of the street. It exploded making a crater in the asphalt, and leveling the buildings around it. I stood there in awe at the destruction. I put the trailer in the crater, and fixed it where the mattresses were closest to the door, and the food was in the back. I laid the blankets over the mattresses, and crawled under them drifting to sleep afterwards.

I woke up a few minutes later, maybe hours because the managers I kidnapped were screaming from their broke backs. My stomach started growling, and for some reason I was craving blood. I picked one up, and stared at him hungrily. His heart was beating so fast I thought it was about to explode. I squeezed him in my hand as hard as I could, and it killed him. I slammed my teeth into him biting him in half. I swallowed his top half then ate the rest. It filled me up that one, so to save the headache and the misery I crushed the other ones head under my foot. I grabbed one of the two liters, and drunk the whole thing in one gulp. I crawled back under the blanket, and fell asleep again.

I woke up again, but this time light was coming through the hole where the doors were on the trailer. I got up, and when I got to my feet I noticed the trailer ceiling wasn't as close to me as last night. I looked at myself, and I was back to my regular infected self. I put some clothes on, and walked outside. I climbed out of the hole in the ground, that you could call my new home, and proceeded to the closest building. I walked in, and looked at the destruction I caused. I noticed a TV in the corner that was still working perfectly. I flipped it to a channel, and it was the News.

"_Last night there were multiple reports of an attack on Marlin County. We don't know what it was that attacked because it seemed to blend in with the night, but we do have one way of identifying it, it has flames around its eyes, and its voice seems to echo every time it says something. Other than that keep a flashlight around, so you can see it easier, and stay away from Marlin County, we'll have more information on this at Live at Three, now for the weather reports."_

I turned kept watching as they showed pictures of the mauled bodies, and the car. I had a feeling they were coming this way, and if they were they would bring cops, and cops carry tazers. I need to set up some way to defend myself and keep this town, or see if I could go back to Echo's place. Echo wouldn't let me back in because of Brittney. Haley thinks I cheated on her. There's no way I could go back to my house. So I guess I'm staying here.

"Ok need to find a gun store, and some things for a sandbag wall. Maybe even bricks would work. Ok where's a gun store?" I said as I looked around.

I walked down the block and found a tiny gun store. I walked in and grabbed as many guns and ammo as I could. I hauled them back to my trailer, and loaded them then went back and grabbed more guns and ammo, and loaded them. I found some rubble around the area the bombs were, and made an adequate makeshift sandbag wall with bricks. I walked around some more, and found some cars. I carried one over to the trailer and set it on its side for a wall, and brought another one for the same reason. I picked up another car, and dragged it to the trailer, and turned on the battery. I turned on the radio, and listened to the music as loud as it would go as I looked for barrels and stuff. I walked to the gas station with the barrels and filled them with as much gas as they would hold then dragged them back to the trailer. I set the barrels on each side of the road in front of the trailer were most traffic would come from, which is the road to the highway. I found some propane tanks, and carried as many as I could to my trailer. I went into the clothes store, and got a bandana then wrapped it around my head. I got back to my trailer, and pulled my shirt off. I walked over to the car with the stereo blasting, and ripped the door off, and laid down in it. I turned the volume down, and waited for the news crew, along with some police.

I waited maybe an hour, before they showed up. I walked down to my trailer, and got a shotgun, and an AK 47 then got behind the car, and waited for them to get close enough to the barrels. They got within rang of the barrels, and I threw a fireball right at the barrel then another at the one adjacent to that one. They exploded and got most of the crew, but the police cars remained. I burned the tires down to the rims, and threw a propane tank near the cars. I shot it with the AK, and got the one closest to it. I leaned from around the car keeping myself hidden so they wouldn't know it was me and shot with the AK. I started thinking _"I wonder if they'll think it's X-istence instead of me?" _I threw another propane tank, and nailed the last cop car in the roof with it. I shot it, and it blew up the car. I looked around to make sure no one was still alive. I doused the flames on the barrels, and looked around to make sure I didn't make anything look too unbelievable. I walked back to my trailer, and put the gun down with the barrel facing up, and laid down. I started thinking of what I would do to get back at Brittney, or at least get back into Echo's house and drifted to sleep.

The end of chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Regret and Forgiveness

It was late at night shortly after I had killed all those people. I got up and listened for the sound that had awoke me. My sensitive ears picked up a light thud at the opening of my trailer. As I stand up I see a silhouette in the opening against the stars. I recognize it as Echo when he says, "Just stay put Austin, Brittney told me what she did. I wouldn't be here if she hadn't begged me to come get you. Right now she's living with Ygra and the girls at my lake house. So come back and stop trying to be a monster. It don't fit you…" He raised a long wire up and says lazily. "…If you don't agree I'll drop this. It's a power line…if it does drop you and your trailer will light up like Time square." I gulp, "Okay I'll come but not because I'm scared…its just…I'm scared!" I follow my seemingly motionless friend back to his house. Once I walk in I lay on my usual couch spot. As Echo slips into his room, I quickly doze off. I don't know how long I was asleep, but Echo woke me by coarsely growling, "One move and you die!" I look down at the dagger grazing my throat, "What are you…" He cuts me off by saying, "Shut up now, I've affixed an electric charge to this and will use it if I have to! If you ever cause chaos in my family again I'll taze you, cut off your limbs, let you suffer half an hour then finally end you by cramming a power line down your throat!" I'm close to tears as I look into his eyes; instead of my reflection it looks like looking into a pit…an endless one. As quick as that he went back to his room.

I rolled over on my side in tears, and curled up, silently sobbing to myself. I woke up again later that night, and turned over because something startled me.

As I turned around Echo said, "One more inch, and I'll taze you, now go back to sleep."

I laid back down, shaking like a leaf. I lied there silent for a few minutes still shaking, staring at the couch. I couldn't see Echo, because he was behind me, and plus I wouldn't have been able to see him for no light. I settled down and went back to sleep.

I stood there in pitch black. I looked around, and nothing was there but darkness. I went to scratch my head, but couldn't move. I started panicking. Suddenly Echo walked into view with a power line. He held up his hand, and ripped my arms off with his sonar, and crammed the power line in my mouth when I screamed. I stood there shaking from the electricity, feeling my brain fry, my eyes melting, my heart beating faster then exploding.

"AAAAAAAAAH" I screamed jumping off the couch, and ducking under the coffee table beside it.

I laid there curled up into a ball, crying my eyes out. Echo ran down the stairs yelling "WHERE ARE YA!"

I held my breath so he couldn't hear me, and backed up against the wall as much as I could. I saw a silhouette of Echo's legs walking past the table. He stopped right in front of the table, and turned toward it. I sat there shaking, hoping he wouldn't look under the table. He walked back to the stairs, and up them.

I let out my breath and started crying again. I fell asleep a few minutes later.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

I jumped and saw the coffee table fly up in the air to the right and crash against the floor shattering the lamp. Echo stood there in a rage.

"WHY'D YOU SCREAM LAST NIGHT." He growled.

"I'm sorry I had a nightmare, I didn't mean to wake you up." I sobbed.

"I OUGHTTA TAZE YOU!" He screamed in my face.

"NO ECHO PLEASE DON'T!" I pleaded.

"DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!" He growled.

I laid there on the ground crying harder than last night. He stomped off. I curled up and cried to myself silently, and fell asleep again.

(Splash) I jumped up drowned in cold water.

"OOOOSH!" I said shaking.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I shouted

He slapped me, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME." He shouted.

I pushed him down, and ran out the door. I made it maybe fifteen feet, and something knocked me out. I fell to the ground, but blacked out before I hit it.

I woke up, but this time my feet were touching the ground, but not holding me up. My feet were relaxed against the floor my knees were bent, but not touching the ground, and I was hanging by my arms, which were cuffed to a chain against the wall.

"I'm going to leave you in here until you settle down." Echo hissed in my face.

I spat in his face. He wiped it off and slapped me.

"Three days outta be enough in here without food, and water." He said backing off.

I hung there for a while then fell asleep. I woke up later because I smelt food. I opened my eyes, and Echo was sitting there eating a chicken leg. I licked my lips, and stared at him with starving eyes. I felt a little bit of drool fall off my lip.

He chuckled, "You hungry?"

I shook my head yes.

"Good cuz you're not getting any." He said biting into it.

I whined, and looked at him in disbelief.

"Not gonna happen." He said seriously.

I sighed, and went back to sleep, listening to my stomach growl.

"Wake up."

I opened my eyes tiredly.

"You see this cup." Echo said

I shook my head yes.

"If you can get it you can have it. It has water in it." He said setting it a few feet in front of me.

He walked back up the stairs. I stared at the cup. I reached for it with my foot, and didn't reach it. I went as far as the chain would let me, balanced on one foot, and reached for the cup with the other. I barely touched it. I tried to move it toward me to grab it with my toes. I got it close, and grabbed it. I started pulling it towards me, and it tipped over and spilled.

"Damn it." My voice was hoarse.

I relaxed my leg, and fell against the wall. I went back to sleep starving and thirsty.

I woke back up on the couch, smelling food. I sat up, and there was a plate of food on the coffee table, and a coke. I picked the plate up, and swallowed it whole then opened the can, and drunk it in one gulp.

"My my, someone was hungry." Ygra said.

I looked at him, and he chuckled.

"Where's Echo?" I said a little shakily.

"He's out getting groceries while I watch you." He said

"Hey can I go see Haley?" I asked him.

"Echo and I expected you to say that, and he said you could once you woke up." He said smoothly

"I'll…take that as a yes." I said slowly.

I got up, and slid on my shoes then walked out the door. I took off in a sprint to her house, and got there in five minutes. I knocked on her door, and she answered. She was wearing pajamas, and had her spikes in a ponytail.

"Whatta you want?" She hissed.

"I can explain what happened the other day." I said quickly

"Make it fast before I change my mind." She said frustrated.

"Ok when you knocked me out, I woke up on the couch and my pants were wet, and unzipped so I took them in the laundry room and washed them then dried them then stuck them on then I walked back in the living room and Brittney tackled me against the wall, and I grabbed her arms, and got her against the wall and said I'm gonna kick your ass for knocking me out then she racked me, and ran outside then told you I raped her or tried to rape her, which I didn't do." I said catching my breath afterwards.

"Yeah your gonna have to give me proof that that's what happened cuz I don't believe you, and besides its gonna take a lot to prove that's not a lie, and until then get the hell off my porch or I'll sick Jake on you." She said.

"But…" I stuttered.

"GO AWAY YOU BASTARD!" (Slam)

I stood there, almost in tears staring at the door. I walked back to Echo's house. I opened the door, kicked my shoes off, and laid face down on the couch. I inhaled deeply.

(Muffled) "WAAAAAAHAAAAHAAAAAAAAAA." I sobbed.

Someone put their hand on my back, "It'll be okay." It was Echo.

(Muffled) "No it won't (Sniffle) (Sob) she didn't belieheve mehehe." I sobbed

"Come on stop crying." Echo pleaded.

(Muffled) "Why should I, my heart just got broken." I sobbed.

"I'm not gonna let this be, I'm gonna fix this." Echo said walking out the door.

"Come on calm down." Ygra said.

He sat down on the arm of the couch, and started petting me. I laid there still crying for a few minutes then fell asleep. I woke up again later, and somebody was holding me. I felt like looking to see who it was, but I was tired and fell asleep again. I woke up again later, and someone was holding, and petting me. I looked up, and it was Haley.

"Bu…" I said, but was cut off by her sticking her finger on my mouth.

"Echo and Brittney told me everything, and came back here. I can't believe you cried that much for me." She said taking her finger off of my mouth.

"It's because I love you." I said staring in her eyes level with her.

She leaned forward, and I did to. We kissed, for a few seconds. Kissing her made me feel better.

"Ya know my bed is still here." She said lustfully.

"Lets go warm it up shall we." I purred back.

"What are we waiting for?" She said

I picked her up, and carried her to the guest room where the bed was. I laid her down gently, and started pulling of her pajama top. When I got it off I kissed her, and proceeded with her pajama bottoms. She started undoing my pants. I still kissed her as I undone her bra, and pulled her panties down. I laid her down, and slid my hand down her body to her flower. I caressed her flower with my hand gently, and started rubbing her clitoris.

"Just lay back, and enjoy it." I purred in her ear.

I continued caressing her clitoris, and kissing her. I moved my finger to her opening, and slowly slid it in. I reached in to the second knuckle, and started massaging the spot my finger was touching. As I rubbed it Haley moaned, and since I was kissing her it was muffled. Hearing her moans turned me on, as I massaged her flower. I slid my finger in deeper a little bit, and found what I was looking for. I found a rough little bump, which is her G spot. I started massaging it, and Haley started moaning louder, but it was still muffled by us kissing. Pretty soon she came, drenching my hand in her juices. I licked the juices off my hand, as Haley lied down in the bed. I pulled off my underwear, and got on top off Haley.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yes I'm ready." She purred.

I slid my member in her slowly, to keep from hurting her. She didn't wince, and I got all the way in. I started pulling in, and out, thrusting harder after every thrust. I kissed Haley as I thrusted making her moans muffled. I broke the kiss, and started my way to her neck, as I pinched her nipples, and thrusted. She started moaning loud, as I caressed her, and thrusted. Soon we both came at the same time. She laid there panting. I lied down beside her, and kissed her then pulled the covers over us.

"You got magic hands Austin." She said panting.

"I must've done a good job, and I can do more than that too." I said wrapping my arm around her.

"You did a great job." She said falling asleep.

I kissed her on the forehead, and fell asleep. I'm glad to have her back.

The end of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

All Alone With You

**(This whole chapter is mainly lemons)**

I woke up, holding Haley gently in my arms. The sunlight was making her fur gleam. I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. She slightly stirred, and scooted closer. I smiled, and laid back down. About five minutes later she woke up.

"Good morning beautiful." I said caressing her cheek.

"Hey sexy." She purred.

My stomach started growling loudly.

"Somebody's hungry, I'll fix you some breakfast." She said

"Thanks babe." I said watching her getting up and dressed.

She strutted out. I got up and slid on my boxers and pants then walked out. I walked to the living room, but stopped when I reached the stairs to Echo's room. I stared up to the door. I looked around, and snuck up to the door. I slowly opened it, and looked at the bed. They were gone. I opened the door the rest of the way, and walked in. I looked around and all I saw was a bunch of weapons. It was mostly swords, and a couple of guns. I saw a sword that caught my eye. It had a gold handle, with spikes on the guard. It had one razor sharp side and dull one, and a sharp tip, and a red cloth around the grip. Below the sword was its scabbard. I pulled the sword off the shelf, and held it by the grip. I started gently swaying it back and forth to get a feel of it. I felt how sharp the spikes were, and poked the tip of the blade. I pulled the scabbard down, and looked at it. It looked like a piece of candy with a tiny hole at the top. It had gold and red stripes going down it from the hole in the texture of a candy cane, which made it look like a piece of candy. I flipped the sword around and held it in a reverse grip. I was in there a few minutes looking at that sword, and Echo walked into the room. I froze instantly as he looked at me.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" He asked.

"I got curious." I said.

"Curiosity killed the cat." He said.

"Satisfaction brought him back." I said.

"Smart ass. Whacha doin with that sword?" He said pointing to it.

"I like it." I said barely opening my mouth and hanging my hand, while hunching down a little.

"You like it, huh?" He said crossing his arms.

"Yesh." I said.

"You want it?" He asked.

"Can I?" I asked

"Take it, I was gonna replace it anyway." He said.

"YES!" I shouted.

I slid it in the scabbard, and walked down the stairs to Haley and my room. I laid it beside the window on my side of the bed, leaning against the wall.

"BREAKFAST!" Haley shouted.

I shot in there, and sat down. She laid down a plate of waffles with syrup. I nearly swallowed them whole. I got up, and walked into the living room, and Haley followed behind me. I sat down on the couch, and she sat beside me laying on me. Echo walked to the door with Riley behind him.

"We're leaving, and we'll probably be gone all day, cuz we have money." He said flipping through the money he won in the lottery last week before I met Haley. He slammed the door like he always does, and I heard the car take off. I sat there reading my thoughts. _"Okay Echo and Riley are gone. Temptation, Lust, and Brittney are with Ygra at the beach house. That means…Haley and I is alonez. This'll be fun." _I turned to Haley, who was staring up at me lustfully.

"We're alone." We both said simultaneously.

"Wanna have fun?" I asked her.

She leaned up, and kissed me, "Yep."

I responded by pulling off her shirt. We kissed again.

"Where you wanna do it first?" I asked.

"The bed." She said.

I picked her up, and carried her to our room, pulling her bra off on the way. I laid her on the bed. She undone my pants, and I slid her PJ bottoms off. I started kissing and nibbling her neck. She moaned while I started kissing down to her breasts. I started to gently lick her nipple while rubbing the other. A few seconds of licking I started to suckle it. Then I switched to the other one doing the same thing as before. A few seconds after that I started kissing down her to her panties. I pulled her panties down, while kissing down her the rest of the way, till I reached her flower, and pulled her panties off. I licked the lips of her flower then spread them to reveal her clitoris. I gently started licking her clit. She started moaning more. I started licking her clitoris a little harder, and she gripped the bed sheets. I started to suckle on her clit, and she was moaning real loud. She arched her back, and gripped the bed sheets even harder. A couple minutes later she came. I licked up the juices, and smiled at her. She pulled me on the bed on my back. She kissed me then nibbled on my neck. I moaned while she kissed down to my boxers. She pulled them off, and revealed my erect member. She licked up the shaft to the head. I leaned back on my elbows moaning. She started to suck on the head while pumping the shaft. I gripped the sheets slightly as I moaned. She started to stick more in her mouth. Then she deep throated me. I was moaning more than before. She swirled her tongue around my member as she deep throated it in and out. I came a few minutes later. She swallowed my load, and smiled at me. I pulled her onto the bed on her back. I stuck my member in front of her opening.

"You ready?" I asked

"Yes." She responded.

I slid in slowly to keep from hurting her. She didn't wince, but she blushed slightly. I thrusted in and out slowly and gained speed. She was moaning with each thrust. I got faster, and she got louder. Minutes later we came. We were both panting.

"Any specific position you wanna try?" She asked.

"Well." I said.

I picked her up, and carried her to the wall with a good opening. I laid her back against the wall, and held her up with her legs.

"Is this okay?" I asked.

"Sure." She said.

I started thrusting again, and made her juices flow a lot. Her juices dripped down my shaft and onto the floor. I started getting faster, and she was moaning louder. A few minutes later we both came again.

"Any thing specific you wanna do?" I asked her.

"Well I wanna do it in the shower." She said.

"Go get it warmed up, and I'll get the towel, and washcloth." I said.

She left for the bathroom, and I went to the laundry room. I got a towel and a washcloth that we could share, and walked into the bathroom.

"Is this warm enough for you?" She asked

"It doesn't matter to me, make it as warm as you want it." I said to her.

She turned the hot handle a little further. She stuck her hand under the faucet then pulled the shower button up.

"Come on, sexy." She purred.

I put the towel on the sink, and hopped in. She twirled around under the showerhead, to get the rest of her wet. When she moved I did the same. Her fur glistened when the light shined on it.

"Should we use shampoo, since we have fur?" She asked

"Well shampoo is for that stuff, so yes." I replied

She got the shampoo bottle, and squirted some on the washcloth. I lathered it up, and started rubbing the washcloth on her, as she smiled at me lustfully. She stuck out her arm, and I glided the cloth on it lathering it then I got the other side back to her body, and glided it across her chest then her stomach then her sides.

"Turn around so I can get your back." I said.

She turned around, and I glided the cloth down her back then her rear.

"You can rinse now." I whispered in her ear.

She stepped under the showerhead, and rinsed the lather off then stuck her head under it making sure she got under her spikes.

"You can shampoo my head while I get you then I'll shampoo your head." She said handing me the shampoo bottle, and taking the washcloth out of my hand.

I squirted some shampoo on my hands and lathered them. She stepped closer to me, and I put my hands on her head, and she started to lather up my body. I worked my hands in a circular motion going up and down her head, around the ears then a little on them, as she glided the washcloth around my chest and shoulders then my stomach. I went down the back of her head, and gently lathered her spikes, one at a time making sure I got where they attach to her head, while she lathered up my back. We both got done at the same time then she lathered up my arms with the cloth. I rinsed off quickly, and Haley stepped under the showerhead. I rubbed her head while the water, helped rinse off the shampoo.

"Alright your turn." She said.

She put some shampoo on her hands, and lathered them up. She rubbed my head then my ears then she lathered my spikes gently, one at a time. She got the nape of my neck, and rubbed back up to my ears then my forehead.

"Alright rinse off." She said.

I stepped under the showerhead, and she rubbed the shampoo off with the water. I turned around to her, and kissed her.

"Alright how we gonna do this?" I asked.

"You could do it from behind." She said.

"Okay." I said.

She rubbed my member for a few seconds and got it erect. She turned around, and raised her but a little. I put the head of my member at her opening.

"You ready?" I asked

"Yes." She responded.

I slid in slowly then started thrusting. She started moaning. I got faster, and she got louder. I got to where she was nearly screaming.

"I'm about to cum!" She screamed.

"Me too!" I said.

At that moment we both came. She sighed, and I pulled out of her.

"Lets get out the water's getting cold." I said to her.

We cleaned ourselves up quickly then climbed out. I got the towel from the sink, and wrapped it around us.

"You look sexy wet, ya know that." I said to her.

"Right back at ya." She whispered to me.

I dried her off then myself.

"Alright where you wanna do it now?" I asked her.

"Lets go back to the bed, there's a few things I wanna try." She whispered lustfully.

"Well let's try them." I said.

She started off in a slow run to the bed. She got the doorway and motioned me to come to her with her finger. I walked to her, and about halfway, she disappeared into the room. I walked into the room, and was greeted by a whip crack.

"WOAH! Where'd you get that whip?" I asked her.

"Lust let me borrow it." She said getting the whip ready.

"Tell her I said thanks." I said.

(CRACK) It got me right on the chest.

"AAHHH…wait that felt good." I said looking at her lustfully.

"It seems you like it rough." She said

"I could 'a told ya that." I said smiling.

She got me with the whip again.

"On the bed slave." She said.

"Well!" I said walking to the bed.

She got me on the butt with the whip, which made me moan a little. I lied down on the bed. She jumped on top of me, grabbed my head, and pulled me toward her, and started kissing me roughly. She reached for the drawers beside the bed, and put the whip in there, and pulled out two pairs of handcuffs. She broke the kiss and showed them to me.

"Lust?" I asked.

"Yep." She replied cuffing me to the bed.

"Echo named her perfectly." I said.

"Quiet slave!" She said

She started kissing my neck. I moaned slightly. She started kissing me down to my member. She started pumping it. She stuck the tip in her mouth, and licked it gently. I moaned a little more, and she stuck some more in. She pumped a little harder, and started sucking the tip. I was moaning a lot louder when she stuck more in her mouth sucking on it.

"Oh, Haley that feels good." I moaned.

She stuck some more in her mouth still sucking. I moaned a little louder. She soon deep throated me, still sucking. I was moaning loud now. She swirled her tongue around the head then down the shaft. She moved her mouth back up the shaft to the head, and started pumping again. She licked the tip, and pumped harder. She did this routine for a few minutes.

"Haley I…I'm about to cum!" I moaned.

She tightened her mouth, and I came. She swallowed it. She licked her lips, and looked up at me smiling.

"You gonna uncuff me or you gonna keep me here?" I asked.

She looked at me lustfully then pulled the key out of the drawer. She uncuffed me then kissed me. I got the handcuffs, and laid her on the bed. I cuffed her to the bed. I ran my hand up her curves. I kissed her neck then down to her chest then up her right breast. I gently licked the nipple while rubbing the other. She moaned a little then I started to suckle on her nipple for a few seconds then I switched to the other. When I was done there I started kissing down her stomach to her flower. I started rubbing her clit then I licked it. She moaned a little more then I started suck on her clit, and she started screaming. I sucked a little harder, and she almost deafened me. I sucked on it as hard as I could, and had to cover my ears she screamed so loud.

"PLEASE DON'T STOP!" She screamed.

I kept sucking on her clit, as hard as I could, and when she came she soaked my chin, my hands, and the bed.

I looked up at her. She was panting her head off. I licked my hands dry then wiped my chin on my hands, and licked that up. I couldn't do anything about the sheets except wash them in the dryer. _That is such a waste of nectar_. I looked back up at her, and she was still panting hard.

"You alright?" I asked her.

"Y yeah I just had a multiple." She muttered.

"Okay well by as loud as you screamed it must've felt good, so I'll do that more often." I said grinning at her.

"Please." She moaned.

"If your gonna scream, and beg like that I will." I said

"Well give me a few minutes…to catch my breath, and a drink." She said still panting.

"I'll go get you a drink, and uncuff you." I said kissing her.

I got the key off the nightstand, and uncuffed her then laid the cuffs with the key back in the drawer. I walked into the kitchen, and looked for a cup. I opened the cabinets, and some whipped cream can fell out. I looked at it. It had a note on it.

_Hey X I figured you like to use this, enjoy the chocolate flavored whipped cream._

_ Echo_

"Alright Echo…this is just so weird how all my friends are pervs." I said to myself.

"Oh, well, it has its good things." I said pouring some water in the cup, and walking back to the bedroom.

I walked in there, and Haley was sitting up, holding something in her hand. I handed her the cup of water and she took a few swallows.

"Take these two pills." She said holding her hand out.

She dropped them in my hand, and handed the cup of water to me. I got a swig of water in my mouth then dropped the pills in, and swallowed.

"Alright hand me the water, I got one to take." She said

I handed her the water, and she took the pill in her other hand.

"What are those pills?" I asked.

"The two you took will give you a bigger load, and make your orgasm stronger, the one I took will make my orgasm stronger, and my vag softer." She explained.

"Okay lets see if they work." I said.

"Lets try sixty nine." She said.

I got on the bed, and she got on top of me. When she got settled, I started licking her clit, and she started licking the tip of my head, while pumping it. We both moaned but it was muffled. I slipped my tongue in her opening, and started eating her out. She stuck more in, and swirled her tongue around my member. _That pill did make her softer. _I slid my tongue out and started fingering her while I licked her clit. She moved her mouth up, and down the shaft, while swirling her tongue around my member. I started to suck on her clit, while fingering her, and she tightened her mouth. She was trying to scream, but it was muffled. She started sucking on the tip, as I sucked harder she stuck more in her mouth sucking on it as hard as she could. I was moaning loud, but I was muffled by her flower, and she was moaning and trying to scream, but she was muffled by my member. After a few minutes of this, and muffled moaning, we were close to coming.

(Muffled) "AAAAAHHHH!" We screamed in unison.

I shook as my load came out, and Haley screamed, while gripping the bed sheets. My load was still coming out, when hers stopped. It finally stopped, but it was everywhere. She licked up my load while I licked her nectar off my hands, and her then my chin.

"Wow! That was…amazing!" Haley proclaimed

"I I I…gotta go to the…bathroom." I stuttered.

She got off of me, and I stumbled to the bathroom. I held myself up on the sink, as I peed in the toilet. I let out a loud sigh, as the pressure on my kidney let off. I flushed the toilet, and washed my hands then went back to the bedroom. When I walked in there, Haley was covered in the chocolate whip cream. It was all on her face, down her neck on her chest, her stomach, her arms, some on her legs, and her ears.

"I seem to have made a mess." She said trying to act innocent.

"Aw, you're too cute." I said smiling at her.

"Will you clean me up?" She asked still trying to be innocent.

"Gladly." I said walking to her on the bed.

I got on top of her, and started licking off the cream on her face then I nibbled the cream off her ears then her neck then on her chest then I moved to her arms then I licked the cream off of her stomach then I kissed down to her legs, and licked up the cream there.

I looked up at her, "You've just been tongue bathed, want me to do it again?"

"Actually, we can play a game." She said reaching into the drawer, and pulling out a bandana.

"I think I know what we're gonna play." I said as she tied the bandana around my eyes.

She took the whip cream can off the nightstand, and I heard it spray.

"Find the whipped cream on my body." She said.

I stuck my tongue out, and leaned forward. I moved down, and it felt like I was licking her neck. I moved down to her chest, and up her mound. I heard her moan, but I didn't taste any whipped cream. I moved to her other mound, and she still moaned, but no whipped cream. I moved down her body, making sure I covered every inch as I moved down. I finally tasted some whip cream on her stomach. I licked it off, and nibbled it. She moaned slightly, while I ate the whipped cream off of her stomach.

"Alright your turn." I said.

She took the bandana off, and wrapped it around her eyes. I lied down on the bed, and sprayed the whipped cream on my neck.

"Okay, find the whipped cream." I said.

She stuck out her tongue and touched it to my stomach. She glided her tongue along every inch of my stomach looking for the whipped cream. She moved up to my chest, and still looked for it. She made it to my neck, and tasted the whipped cream. She started licking it off, and nibbling it. I moaned when she nibbled it. She pulled the bandana up, and looked at me.

"Your turn." She giggled.

We did this for a while then I said, "Lets try something new."

"What?" She asked.

"Okay, spray the whipped cream wherever you want, and tell how you want it ate, but no bandana." I explained.

"Okay." She replied.

She sprayed it on her thigh.

"Lick it off." She said.

I leaned my head down to her thigh, and started licking it off. When I got done licking it off the spot was wet. She handed me the can. I sprayed it on my stomach.

"Nibble it off." I said.

She leaned her head down to my stomach, and began nibbling the cream off. When she was done that section of fur was standing up and wet. We did this for a while with different spots, and ways of eating it off.

"Alright let me see the can." I said

She handed me the can. I sprayed it on her flower, and above it. I began licking the delicious cream off her abdomen then her flower. I sprayed a little more on her clit, and sucked it off. I continued sucking on her clit, while she moaned. Minutes later she came, soaking the sheets, and screaming over the power of the orgasm. I licked up as much of her nectar as I could get. She got the can from me, and I lied down on the bed. She sprayed some one my sack, and member. She started by licking the cream off my sack then moved up the shaft with her mouth, licking off the cream. She got to the head, and stuck it in her mouth. She sucked on the tip then moved down getting the rest of the cream she missed. She bobbed her head up, and down slowly for a few minutes.

"Haley I'm about to cum." I moaned.

She tightened her mouth, and started pumping. My load came out, and I convulsed from the power of it. Those pills made more of my load come out, so it was a long orgasm. She slid her mouth off my member, and showed me her mouth full of my seed.

"Wow, those pills really give you make more of your load come out. You should buy some more." I said.

She swallowed my seed, and looked up at me, "I will."

"Any position you wanna try?" I asked her.

"Yes, a few to be exact." She said.

"What first?" I asked curiously.

"Doggie." She stated.

"Okay." I replied.

She climbed on the bed, and stuck her rear in the air, and her elbows on the bed, in the doggie position. I got behind her, and prodded her.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yep." She replied.

I slid in, and got in a good position, and started thrusting in, and out. I got faster, and harder, after a few seconds. Haley was moaning, and I was thrusting as fast, and hard as I could. Haley got louder, and her juices were dripping on the bed. A few more minutes later we came. I filled her up, and some of my seed seeped out.

"Where gonna have to wash these sheets later." I said.

"Alright get on your back." She said.

I lied down on my back, and she followed me. She was on her back laying on me.

"Alright, lets try this position." She said.

I started thrusting as well as I could, and more of her juices flowed out, down my member, on my sack then dripping on the bed. Haley moaned with each thrust. I pinched her nipples, as I thrusted in and out of her. A few minutes later, we came. Her nectar dripped down my member, and my legs along with my seed that seeped out.

"We're gonna take another shower when where done." I stated.

"Okay, but I have a couple more positions." She said.

"Alright, what are they?" I asked.

"Let me turn around." She turned around, "Alright, sit up, and I'll wrap my legs around your waist then stand up, and hold yourself up with your hands over me."

"Alright." I said doing what she told me.

I stood up, and held myself up with my hands and feet, while Haley was lying on her back, and hanging from my waist by her legs. She fixed herself to stay upright then put her hands on the bed for support.

"Alright I'm ready." She said.

I started thrusting as well as I could in this position, without falling. I started getting faster, and harder, after I got a good balance. Haley moaned below me, as I thrusted. A few minutes later we both came again. Hers nectar, and my seed flowed out on my member, and on the bed. Nearly every inch of member was white from my seed.

"Alright one more position, and we'll clean up." She said.

"Let me here it." I said.

"Okay, help me up to the headboard." I helped her to the headboard, "Now hold on to the headboard, and I'll hold on to your arms, while I lean against the headboard."

"Okay, sound interesting." I said.

I held onto the headboard and she grabbed my wrists, and used her legs as supports on the bed.

"Okay I'm ready." She said.

I started thrusting, getting faster, and harder each second. She timed herself right, and met me halfway each thrust, making them harder. A few minutes of rocking the bed later, we came at the same time. My seed flowed out of her flower, along with her nectar, soaking the bed. When my seed stopped coming out I pulled out of her.

"I want your seed." She said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I clean you up a little bit." She said.

"Okay." I said.

She started licking my seed off of my member. A few licks, and moans later, my member was black like my fur, and no longer white.

"Your seed tastes good." She whispered in my ear.

"It must for as much as you like it." I said back. "Lets get in the shower, and wash off the sweat, and grime." I said picking her up.

I carried her to the bathroom, and she warmed it up. I walked into the laundry room, and grabbed a towel and washcloth. I walked back in, and Haley pulled the shower button up. I put the towel on the sink, and climbed in the shower with her. We washed each other, again, and got out. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around us. I hugged Haley, and she wrapped her arms around mine, looked up, and smiled at me. I kissed her, and dried us off. I grabbed a blanket out off our closet, and a pillow, and laid them on the couch.

"We might wanna sleep on the couch till we wash the sheets. Haley and I lied down on the couch, without bothering putting on clothes. I pulled the blanket over us, and I kissed Haley.

"Night, love you." I said.

"Night, love you." She said back.

We kissed again, and fell asleep, holding each other.

The end of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Found

I woke up, yawning. Haley was still sleeping close to me. I looked over my shoulder to make sure Echo, and Riley weren't in the room. They weren't there, so I got up, and left the blanket with Haley. I snuck through the house to our room, and slid on my boxers and cargo pants. I got Haley's pajamas, and laid them on the end of the couch so when she woke up, she could just get dressed under the blanket, if Echo/Riley was down here when she woke up. I sat down on the recliner, and tried to collect my thoughts. _"It's starting to get a little boring around here. We need something interesting going on around here, and not another fricken party…last time we had a party I woke up falling from the roof. Ah, I know what I could do…revenge with a capital R. Just how am I gonna get back at him though. Tripping him down the stairs is too risky, setting him on fire…sounds good, but that won't really do much to him. I could embarrass him but…how. Scaring him? No…that might do some things. How can I embarrass him? Ugh face it there's no way to embarrass him. I could set him up for an embarrassment though, that could work. Slip a Viagra in his drink, spill something on him, get him drunk, just him, but he's got a really high alcohol tolerance so I think I'll have to get someone with an age of 21 to buy it but who is old enough…wait a minute Jake might do it. I can't wait to see what Echo would do…wait a sec, Jake wouldn't be able to buy alcohol, cuz his drivers license might be for when he was a human. Well I could 'borrow' his driver's license, and go from there, yeah. I can't wait to see what Echo would do after he sips a couple of Margaritas. That'll get him drunk fast." _I found a piece of paper, and wrote a note on it saying I was gone to get some things. I still had money from the fight I won to buy a bus ticket here. So I still have plenty of money left, somewhere over 980 dollars because I didn't spend much. I ran to Haley's old house, and snuck in. Jake was asleep on the couch. I just looked at him then I noticed he had three scars across his chest. I looked around, and found a billfold on the floor. I picked it up, and opened it. Sure enough it was Jakes because it had his license in it. I slipped the billfold in my pocket, and snuck up to Haley's room. I opened the door, and was greeted by a lilac kind of scent. I looked around for a second, and gathered up her clothes. I looked around a little bit more, and found a bag. I threw her clothes in it, and looked around some more. I opened her closet, and found some clothes on the floor. I picked them up, and threw them in the bag. I walked back to the closet, and found a little box. I opened it, and found a few earrings, and a picture of two humans. Must've been her and Jake before they were infected. I threw the box in the bag. I looked around in her closet some more, and found a few more things Haley might've wanted. I rifled through her drawers, pulling out clothes, and shoving them in the bag. I looked around just a little more, and noticed a tiny silver box. I opened it, and it started playing a little tune. The more I listened to the tune, my ears affixed on it, and I was put in a trance. I closed it, and it just put Eminem's song Music Box in my head. I shook out of the trance and opened it again. I tried to ignore the music as well as I could, and found a book in it. I pulled it out, and closed the box. It was a velvety color. I opened it, and it said "Haley's Diary, Keep Out!" I closed it to keep her private thoughts hers. I put it back in the box fast and shut it then put the box in the bag.

The bag was over stuffed, so getting it shut was a pain. I finally got it shut, and snuck down the stairs. Jake was still sleeping on the couch. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Why would you be sleeping when you could be out doing something?" I whispered to myself.

I opened the door, and closed it as quietly as I could then ran back to Echo's house. I got back to the house, and closed the door quietly so I wouldn't wake anyone. I took Echo's keys to his P.O.S car, and took off out to town. I found a bar, and figured I'd try there. I pulled into the parking lot, and slid the billfold out of my pocket. I looked at the driver's license. It was Jake when he was human. I formed my body and face to how his looked on the picture. I looked into the rearview mirror, and I looked just like the picture. I walked into the bar, and up to the bartender.

"I want to know how many margaritas it takes to make someone with a high tolerance to alcohol takes?" I said to him.

He turned around to me, polishing a shot glass.

"About six or seven." He said.

"I'll buy eight bottles of Margaritas, and one bottle of Cherry flavored Wine." I said holding out one hundred dollars.

"May I see your license please?" He asked

I pulled out the billfold and showed him the license.

"Alright, total is fifty six dollars, here's your change." He said putting eight bottles of Margaritas, and one bottle of Cherry flavored Wine in a paper bag.

I stuck the change in my pocket, and carried the bag of drinks in my arm. I got back to the car, and set the bag in the passenger seat. I got in, and turned myself back to normal, and took off back to the hacienda.

"Oh, this is gonna be so good what he might do when he's drunk. I'm pretty sure he'll go nuts." I muttered to myself.

I sped up, as I thought evilly to myself. I neared the turn, and pulled the handbrake and drifted into it. I sped up back to Echo's house, and sped into the driveway. I turned the car, and stopped it perfectly in front of the house.

"Like a glove!" I said to myself.

I grabbed the bag of drinks, and walked into the house. Haley got up, and her fur was ruffled. She wasn't dressed yet. She yawned, and stretched. When she stretched the blanket fell off of her, and her 32C breasts were exposed. I chuckled cuz she looked so innocent, and cute. She looked down and noticed the blanket fell. She blushed a little but didn't cover up.

"What's in the bag sexy." She asked sliding on her pajama bottoms.

"Oh a little somin somin." I said pulling out the Cherry flavored Wine.

"Oh my god, I love this stuff." She said walking over to me, with her pajama top in her hand.

"Yep, and its just for you, and me tonight." I whispered deeply in her ear.

"Ooh, you got something romantic planned tonight?" She asked

"I'm gonna show you just how romantic I am." I whispered deeply in her ear.

It seemed to make her body shiver, when I said that in her ear.

"I can't wait." She whispered squeezing close to me.

I put the wine back in the bag, and laid it on the love seat. I pulled Haley into a hug. I wrapped my arms around hers, and down her back, and pulled her closer. Her breasts were squished between her and my bare-chest. She wrapped her arms around my waist, and stared into my eyes.

"Hey just curious, but how'd you get the booze?" She asked puzzled.

"Lets just say Jake won't be seeing his license anymore, and I got some of your stuff while I was over there." I said looking at the bag that was over stuffed with her possessions.

"Aw thanks." She said kissing me.

I let her go, and she went over to the bag, and rummaged through it. She pulled out that tiny silver box, and opened it. The music started playing again, and my mind went blank, as the music put me in a trance. I absently walked over to Haley, because she was holding the box, and stared at it. She pulled out her diary, and laid the box on the ground, still opened. I stared at the box my mouth hung open, and ears standing up fully. I stood there for what seemed like hours, and she finally closed the box.

"Huh, where am I?" I looked around, "How'd I get over here?"

"You walked." Haley said sliding on her pajama top.

I sort of wined in the back of my head because she covered herself up.

"I don't remember walking over here." I said scratching my head.

"How could you forget walking five feet in four minutes?" She asked puzzled.

"I swear I don't recall walking from that doorway over here." I said sitting down beside Haley on the couch.

"You did right after I opened my music bo…of course, my music box." She said looking at it.

"What about your music box?" I asked.

"When I bought it, on the box it said guaranteed to put even the most strong minded people in a trance. Well when I took it home, I opened it, and it started playing that music. My parents and Jake, where in the living room, when I opened it, and they just stopped what they were doing, and stared at it. I turned and looked at them, and they were like zombies standing there. I haven't figured out why it doesn't work on me. After I closed it they were like, 'what was I doin?' After that I barely opened it. Then I got that diary, and it was opened every day, and when I opened it they just stared at it then forgot what they was doing. After a while, I stopped writing in my diary, and it hasn't been open since then till now." She explained holding it.

"Okay…that's awkward." I said looking at it.

She opened it and pulled out her diary, and closed it real fast.

"Yeah I haven't written in this since I was eight." She said holding the diary.

"How old are you now?" I asked

"I'm twenty." She said

"Damn your six years older than me." I said looking at her.

"Your fourteen?" She asked looking at me.

"Please don't leave me." I pleaded with a sad look in my eyes.

"Aw, I'm not gonna leave you just because your age." She said staring into my eyes.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you more." She said.

"No I love you more." I said.

"I love you way more than that." She said getting closer to my face.

"I love you infinity times more than that." I said getting closer to her.

"I love you infinity times infinity more times than that." She said kissing me afterwards.

"I'll prove how much I love you." I said

"And how will you do that?" She asked

"I'll take you out and buy you whatever you want no matter the price, I'll find a way to get the money." I said

"Anything?" She asked

"Anything." I said back kissing her nose.

"Are you sure you'll get the money." She asked.

"Even if I have to enter a fighting contest, I'll win that money just for you." I said hugging her.

"What would you do just for me?" She asked leaning on my slightly.

"I'd give you the world if I could, but I don't wanna put all that weight on your shoulders." I said to her laying my head on hers.

"Aw, you're such a sweet talker." She said.

"You got what I meant?" I asked her.

"Yes, you'd give me the world but you don't wanna put all that stress on me, to keep it going in a circle, cuz if it went straight we'd die. Anyways I got what you meant." She said.

"Okay, well get dressed so we can go, K Num Nums." I said.

"Where the heck did Num Nums come from?" She asked me getting up.

"Oh, I used to call my old GF Num Nums, and it just sorta slipped out." I said scratching the back of my head.

"O…k…well if that's what you wanna call me, go ahead, but I get to make you a pet name." She said pulling some clothes out of the bag.

"What?" I asked.

"Is Xy fine with you?" She asked

"Add an S and an E to that and it makes sexy." I said staring at her butt.

"I'ma take that as a yes." She said pulling off her pajama top.

I thought to myself _"TURN AROUND TURN AROUND TURN AROUND TURN AROUND!"_

"I know what you're thinking back there." She said looking through her bag.

"What am I thinking then?" I asked her still staring at her butt.

"Well for one thing you're staring at my ass, and you wanna see my tits, so you're thinking 'Turn around'." She said still going through her bag.

"Are you psychic or something?" I asked

"No I can hear you back there slobbering, and I can feel you burn a hole in my ass with your eyes." She said pulling out a dark brown pair of women's cargo pants.

She pulled out a dark blue sleeveless vest, and a yellow tank top bra, thingy a sports bra.

"Ya know what I think I'll be mean." She said turning around.

I looked at her breasts because well do I have to explain it. She turned back around and winked at me.

"Ya big tease." I said disappointed.

"I know I am and I can get worse." She said with a lot of lust behind it.

(Lustful growl) "Just how bad can ya get?" I asked.

"I'll show you later, if we do it right now we'll never leave." She said pulling her pajama bottoms off, and sliding on some underwear then her skintight dark brown cargo pants then her yellow sports bra that was only long enough to cover her breasts (It didn't cover her stomach either), and then the dark blue sleeveless vest. (Which was the same length as the yellow sports bra.)

She fixed it and turned around, "Do you know where a bandana is you forgot mine?"

"Are you seriously gonna wear that to town?" I said with concern.

"What! There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing." She said

"You're too exposed." I said

"This isn't your body so get over it." She said.

"Fine, but if you see some guy fly across the store, you'll know why." I said

"Okay then I'll laugh and keep shopping, now bandana. We're burning daylight." She said.

"Okay I know where Echo's stash is." I said.

I walked into the laundry room and grabbed a blue and red one. I walked into our room, and switched to brown cargo pants, and put on my sixty-nine shirt then I went to the bathroom and slicked my spikes down, and tied the red bandana around my head in a perfect due-rag. I walked back into the living room, and tossed Haley the blue bandana. She tied it around her head the same way I did mine. She walked into the bathroom, and made the end of her spikes curl up slightly. She walked out, and stared at me.

"Sixty-Nine?" She asked.

"Hey it's a good number, and fun to do." I said staring her down.

"Touché, and I know I look good." She said strutting to the door.

"How'd you know I was going to say that?" I asked following her.

"Your face told the whole thing." She said getting in the passenger side of the P.O.S car Echo bought.

"Hey, how come we ain't driving your firebird?" I asked her.

"Well Jake would kill me if I took it, but…lets go get it, this car sucks." She said.

I got out of the piece of crap car, picked up Haley, and took off to her house. We got there a in a few minutes. I set her down, and opened the door slowly. I peeked in, and Jake was still on the couch asleep.

"Why is he so lazy?" I asked Haley.

"He's been like that since he got infected." She said.

"Oh, so he's too lazy to get up, but he's not lazy enough to hit someone with a frying pan when they walk in. What's wrong with dat picture?" I said looking at her.

"I don't know that's just my idiot brother Jake for ya." She said grabbing a set of keys off a counter.

She walked into another room, and came out with a coke in her hand.

"Uh, where's mine?" I asked smiling.

"What the hell do I look like, your slave?" She said giggling.

"Fine then, I'll get it myself." I said

I walked by Haley, and smacked her on the butt. I walked in the kitchen, opened the fridge, and got a coke. I walked back to Haley, and we walked out the door to the firebird.

"You wanna drive it?" She asked.

"You mean I can drive it, you don't care?" I asked shocked.

"Echo didn't seem to care about you driving his car." She said

"Why would he care if that car got hurt? Oh my god, you scratched the beautiful rust job. My poor baby." I said pretending to cry.

She giggled, "Here, drive it, you'll be fine."

She threw the keys to me, and crawled into the passenger side. I got in the driver's side, and stuck the keys in the ignition, and turned it on. I pulled out, and got onto the road.

"Alright is there a mall here in this town or somewhere?" I asked her

"Yeah if you turn left at this road and keep going you should get to the mall about eight miles down the road." She said turning on the radio.

The radio was playing Bedrock by Young Money.

"I love that song." I said speeding up.

"I do too." She said turning up the radio a little.

We were a little silent on the way to the mall. I got us there in one piece, and parked the car perfectly in the parking lot.

"How many times have you drove?" Haley asked me.

"Not many, maybe five or six times." I said walking up to her.

"You learn fast then." She said

"Yes I do, now lets go." I said

We walked hand in hand, up the parking lot to the door. We got some weird looks by a bunch of people, but it didn't bother me. Haley just ignored them. Some guys who looked three sheets in the wind stared her down. I growled at them, and they stopped looking at her, but they laughed at something. We kept walking through the mall.

"So have you been thinking of what you want?" I asked her.

"Well, I'd like to buy some earrings, and a necklace." She said

"Wanna go to Kay or somewhere else?" I asked

"Lets go to Kay first and see if they have anything there." She said.

We walked to Kay, hand in hand, just talking to each other.

"Do you know all of what you're going to get?" I asked her.

"Nope, but you'll see what I want to get." She said

"Okay." I said

We got to Kay a few seconds after the conversation, and we started looking. A few seconds of looking the manager walked over to us.

"Hello, and how may I help you today?" He said. He had a sort of high voice.

"Can I see that necklace right there?" She said pointing to a gold chain necklace.

"Yes you can." He said opening the drawer and pulling out.

Haley took it out of his hand, and her eyes seemed to shine as she looked at it.

"Austin can I get this?" She asked cooing over the necklace.

"Anything for you." I said.

"It's thirty dollars and comes with a pair of gold earrings, and piercing free of charge." The manager said.

"Okay that's a reasonable price. I'm guessing you just wanted rid of it." I said pulling out some money.

I handed the manager thirty dollars, and he took Haley to a chair. I watched as he pierced her ears. He had trouble finding where the cartilage is, but he finally got it. She slid on her necklace, and walked over to me.

"Thanks." She said hugging me.

"Your welcome." I said kissing her.

She kissed back. We broke the kiss, and she looked to her left, and found a bunch of people singing karaoke.

"OOH! Karaoke! Lets go sing." She said pulling me.

"But I…" She pulled me and cut me off.

She dragged me to the machine, and handed me the microphone. I noticed I was being stared at by a bunch of people and started getting nervous. She turned around to me.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I have stage fright." I mumbled

"You'll get used to once you start singing." She said picking a song.

"But Haley I can't sing worth a crap." I mumbled

"What?" She said turning around.

"I can't carry a tune in a bucket even if it was buried in sand." I said shaking a little.

"Just breathe right, and don't look at the crowd." She said.

"That's easier said than done." I said clenching my teeth.

"Get over it, you'll get used to it." She said, "Now we are going to sing 'I can't wait' by Akon." She continued.

"I know that song." I said

"Then you should do good." She said.

"Your Akon, I'll be the other vocals since their mutual." She said.

"Okay it's starting." She said

The music started and I looked at the screen.

"I can't wait. I can't wait. I think of you…" "When the morning comes and the nighttime goes away." "All day…" "Don't you ever think that we won't be okay." "No way…" "There is nothing stopping me from loving you… Touching and rubbing and kissing and hugging you." "What's this feeling taking over me?" "Baby that's love and there ain't no stopping it." "I don't know as far as the eyes can see." "Pick up the paste and there ain't no dropping it…" "Always forever I'll be by your side." "You're my body, I'm your clide. That's the way that it's gonna be, I'm in love with you, and you in love with me." "I can't wait." "To sit down and talk for a minute, go outside and take a walk for a minute." "For a minute." "Ooooh, and leaaaave." "I can't wait." "To sit down and talk for a minute, go outside and take a walk for a minute." "For a minute." "Ooooh, and leeeaaaavvve." "OOOH!" "I can't wait." "I think of me…" "That's the one like you that'd love me endlessly." "Forever…" "If this goes our way my love will always be…" "Eternally…" "You have set my mind, my love my heart so free…" "Together forever however just you and me…" "What's this feeling taking over me…" "Baby that's love and there ain't no stopping it…" "I don't know as far as the eyes can see." "PICK UP the paste and there ain't no DROPPIN IT…" "Always forever I'll be by your side." "You're my body I'm your clide. That's the way that it's gonna be I'm in love with you, and you in love with me…" "I can't wait." "To sit down and talk for a minute, go outside and take a walk for a minute." "For a minute." "Oooh, and leeaaavvve." "I can't wait." "To sit down and talk for a minute, go outside and take a walk for a minute." "For a minute." "Ooooh, and leeeaaavvve." "I can't wait." "To have you right next to me here by my side." "I can't wait." "To kiss and caress you girl while I'm holdin you tight." "I can't wait." "Can't imagine life without you it just ain't right." "I can't wait." "I got a whole lot a lovin, and you gon get it tonight…" "I can't wait." "To sit down and talk for a minute, go outside and take a walk for a minute." "For a minute." "Ooooh, and leeeeaaavve." "I can't wait." "To sit down and talk for a minute, go outside and take a walk for a minute." "For a minute." "Oooooh, and leeeaaavvve. OOOOH!" "I can't wait…"

"Wow Austin you did good." Haley said.

"You have the voice of an angel, Haley." I said hugging her.

"Aw, well…" She blushed a little.

"How do you sing so well?" I asked.

"I use to enter in contests, and over the years I've gotten better. I have a crap load of trophies in first place vocals. We soon ran out of room, and we put them in a storage building." She said.

"Dang, can you draw and dance?" I asked shocked.

"I have a whole sketch book full of drawings, and use to dance in different contests. I have a few trophies for dancing, but most of the dancing contests were street." She said wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Pinch me I think I'm dreaming." I said.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Cuz I've found my dream girl." I said.

"I told you I could be your favorite girl." She said kissing me afterwards.

The crowd, who watched us, gave an "Aw" as they saw us kiss. We broke it a few minutes later for oxygen.

"Whacha wanna do now?" I asked

"I want some clothes." She said.

"Where from?" I asked.

"Victoria's Secret." She said.

I felt my face turn a slight red.

"Okay. I think it's on the floor upstairs." I said.

"Well lets get walkin." She said.

"Yes master." I said

I let go of her so she could walk. Next thing I know she hops on my back. I stuck my hands under her legs so she wouldn't fall off. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and lied on my back.

"Go." She whispered in my ear.

I walked to the escalator, with her on my back, and stepped on. The thing was slower than crap so I walked up them. I got to the top, and Victoria's Secret was the first store in sight. I walked in and set Haley down so she could shop. I felt a little embarrassment for being in a lingerie store. _"I have a bad feeling she's gonna go to the panties section or something."_ Sure enough my gut feeling was correct because that was the first place she went. My face went a little red. She went around looking at the most erotic panties in the store.

She picked up a pair, and put it in front of her, and asked me, "How do you think I would look in these?"

"Hot!" I said looking at the cheetah-textured panties. Lets just say that a cracker would cover up more than those panties.

"Well at least you was blunt and to the point." She said blushing a little because I said it a little too loud.

"I'll buy them, and that pair." She said pointing to a pink pair.

"Consider them yours." I said.

I walked with her to the counter, but on the way she saw some skintight shirts, and had to buy them. The cashier rung up the items, and I paid her the sixty dollars for two pairs of panties and one skintight navy blue shirt, that only covers up the chest. We walked out, and she seemed sort of happy.

"God that's an expensive store!" I said

"I know." She said.

"They get anymore expensive you'll have the sell your husband or boyfriends saliva just to buy one pair of panties in there." I said crossing my arms.

She giggled at that.

"I'm hungry." She said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Well whacha wanna eat." I asked.

"How about we split a pizza." She said.

"Sure." I said

We walked to the food court talking to each other.

"So when we're done here can we get that sketchbook of yours, and see what you've drawn?" I asked her

"Sure, but when we're done with here." She said

I held her hand and entwined my fingers with hers.

"So how much more stuff you want?" I asked

"Well, do…you know…where…an…adult store is?" She asked kind of looking at me a little guiltily.

I felt all the blood in my body go to my face, and I started sweating.

"Austin that's not what I meant!" She said quickly

"It sure sounded like it!" I said squeakily

"No, you're good in bed, that's just where I bought those pills." She said hugging my neck.

"Well why didn't you just say that at first, and plus I don't have any idea where an adult store is." I said

"Oh well, well I might know where one is." She said.

"You think I might be able to get in?" I asked.

"What the hell do you want in there for?" She asked with concern.

"Well there's no telling what the hell you do in there too, so why should you be concerned." I said staring at her.

"Well uh…you might be able to get in she's my best friend who owns the store." She said calming down.

"She's your best friend huh…okay." I said grinning evilly inside.

"What the hell are you thinking?" She asked

"Nothing." I said trying to keep her from reading my mind.

"No you think you're gonna score two, don't ya?" She said getting in my face.

"NO…m…maybe…yes." I said, near the end I hung my head down.

"You are such a…I don't know, but I love you." She said.

"Does that mean I might actually score two?" I asked

"I don't know, you might get lucky, but only if I'm there in the middle." She said.

"I love you so much." I said.

"Yeah you better." She said.

"I do that's why I'm spoiling you." I said

"Tch, I'm not spoiled." She said

"Yes you are." I said back

"No I ain't." She said

"Well then I'ma spoil you rotten to the core." I purred in her ear.

"So now I'm an apple." She said.

"You're the apple of my eye does that count?" I asked.

"Did you learn all of that sweet talking from Ygra?" She asked.

"Heck no, all my sweet talking comes from my heart, and when I say it I mean it." I said.

"Well you're a good one." She said.

"I know I am." I said.

We got to the pizza kiosk after the end of the conversation.

"What kind of pizza you want?" I asked her.

"Supreme." She said

"One medium supreme pizza." I said looking at the kiosk attendant.

"That a will a be a twelve a dollars." He said.

"Okay whatever Mario." I said handing him twelve dollars.

"Hey a how did a you know a my name?" He said

"Lucky guess?" I said.

"Okay." He said

I turned to Haley and mouthed 'What the crap' and she mouthed 'I don't know'. We waited five minutes for the pizza then we sat down at a two-chaired table.

"So have you figured up what all you want yet?" I asked her.

"Well I think I wanna get another pair of sheets for our bed, since the only one I got for it is dirty from last night." She said smiling.

"Hey, last night was fun, and it was worth it." I said biting down on a piece of pizza afterwards.

"Yeah, speaking of the sheets when you gonna wash them?" She said biting a piece of pizza. "Ah! This is hot!"

"No it's not." I said biting the pizza again.

She just stared at me. I've already eaten three slices, and she finally ate one. The pizza cooled down enough, and she ate three.

"We just have two slices left, do you want them?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'll take one more." She said grabbing a slice.

"Alright I'll have the last." I said grabbing the last slice.

I ate my slice in two bites then ate the crust. She ate hers in three, and threw the crust in the box. I closed the box, and threw it in the trash.

"Alright where you wanna go to get the bed sheets?" I asked her.

"Uh…lets go to Bed, Bath, and Beyond." She said

"Okay, what kind of material is the sheets gonna be?" I asked her wrapping her in a hug.

"Silk." She said lustfully.

"Ooh, you are so…sexy." I said kissing her.

"I know I am." She said kissing back.

I slid my tongue in her mouth, and we started tongue wrestling. I'm pretty sure there was some people giving us the "get a room" look, but I didn't care. Haley is better kisser compared to Brittney. We had to break the kiss soon for oxygen.

"We better get the stuff and safe _this_ for later." She purred.

"Yeah we start it now we'll never stop." I said back

We walked hand in hand, fingers entwined with each other's to the Bed, Bath, and Beyond store. We got there and walked to the back where the bed items are. She found the silk material sheets in an instant. She got a black king sized, since that was the size of the bed, and walked over to me.

"You sure don't take long finding things and shopping." I said

"Yeah, I'm pretty fast at that stuff, and I usually know what I want to get before I walk in the store." She said fixing the bag of clothes on her shoulder.

"Here, I'll carry the bed sheets." I said pulling them out of her hands.

We walked to the checkout counter, and bought the bed sheets. We walked out of the store, and more people started staring at us. I started to get a weird feeling, that feeling that something bad is going to happen.

"Haley something isn't right here." I whispered in her ear.

"Why what's wrong?" She asked

"We wasn't getting stared at this much when we first came in. Now they're staring at us like we just shot someone."

"And your point is?" She said with a smart allic tone.

"Come on let's get out of here, I have a feeling something is watching us closely, and it's creeping me out." I said hurrying her up.

We found our way out the mall, and to the car. I threw the bed sheets in the trunk, and Haley kept the clothes up there with her. I climbed in the driver's side and started the car.

"Okay so where's this so called friends adult store at?" I asked pulling out of the parking spot.

"Um…I think it's at the red light on the left then make a right turn, and it's the first store on the left." She said pointing to the red light.

I took her directions and she pointed out the building. I pulled in, and turned off the car.

"Alright now Mandy is EXTREMELY perverted, so…" I cut her off.

"Don't worry my uncle is extremely perverted and I can put up with him." I said getting out of the car.

Haley climbed out of the car, and closed it then walked into the store. I closed my door, and followed her. I walked in and was greeted by a tiny strobe light, and the smell of latex.

"Mandy where ye at?" Haley yelled through the store.

"Haley, that you gurl?"

"Yeah, I got someone I want you to meet." She yelled back.

"Somehow I have the feeling that's me." I said.

Haley giggled at the remark.

"I'm glad I can make you laugh a lot." I said

"It's cuz your funny."

"Funny looking or funny haha?" I asked with a grin.

She laughed some more, "Funny haha." She said strutting to me, and putting a finger on my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her. She responded back by wrapping her arms around my neck, and kissing back harder.

She broke the kiss, "Okay when Mandy gets here try to make her laugh."

"How?" I asked looking in her eyes.

"Say something perverted and funny." She said.

My sharp eye happened to notice a badge that said "FBI Female Body Inspector." I picked it up, and said "I gots an idea."

Someone walked in, and stood there. The silhouette stepped into the light, and it was a female infect. She was wearing a green tank top that was cut very low, some skintight shorts, grey tennis shoes, and a bandana under a blue hat.

"Hello I'm with the FBI, Female Body Inspector, there was a case going around that there was a shortage in silicon stuffing, and I've been assigned to go around town and check to make sure every females Ta Ta's are perfectly stuffed with the right amount, so if I may ask you ma'am to lift your shirt, and make as much moaning as you like." I said trying not to sound stupid.

I don't know how it made her laugh, but she did.

"I don't know how that was funny to you, and I'll never understand, cuz that was just…said faster than I could think it, and couldn't think it over." I said still trying not to sound stupid.

Next thing I know Haley is laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You (laughter) you looked so stupid when you said that." Haley said laughing

"At least I'm making you laugh." I said.

"So is this who you wanted me to meet?" She asked Haley.

"NAW I wanted you to meet the twins." Haley said holding up her bird fingers.

I chuckled at the smart allic remark, and Mandy glared at me. I felt a chill run down my spine, and I shut up.

"Hey don't treat my man like that." Haley said defensively.

"Sure, so what did you stop by for?" She asked Haley.

"Well to introduce you to Austin and buy a couple of things." She said.

"Let me guess more of those pills?" She asked

"Yep."

"Did they work?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, yes didn't they Austin?" She said looking at me.

"If your talking about what I think your talking about then yes those pills worked wonders." I said staring back at Haley.

"Ok I'll go get you some, just look around cuz I'll be a few minutes tryin to find them." She said walking behind the counter into a different room.

I walked around the store, and saw a wide selection of vibrators, and toys. I walked down a different isle, and it was leather. _"I bet Lust has more than this store plus another one." _I saw a whip, and picked it up. I spotted Haley, and prepared to get her with it. I flung my arm forward then quickly back and got her right in the butt.

"Ow, hey your right that does feel good." She said smiling.

I got her on the butt again, and she moaned. I put the whip back on the shelf, and kept looking. I saw a lot of fuzzy handcuffs, and some weird balls on a string, some blow up dolls, some other things, and things. Mandy walked back with three bottles of pills.

"Here ya go, enjoy them." She said handing them to Haley.

"Thanks, how much do we owe you?" Haley asked her.

"Aw nothing, eh…well…you think…" She said with an evil look on her face.

"You really want to?" Haley asked back.

"Do you think he'll do it?" She asked Haley.

"He probably will." Haley said with a confident look.

"He'll probably do what?" I asked.

"Nothing sexy." Haley said to me.

"You wanna do it?" Mandy asked Haley.

"Sure, he'll probably do it." Haley said back.

"Alright let me know when you're free." Mandy said giving me a quick grin, and going into the other room.

"Okay let's go." Haley said walking to the door.

I followed her. We got in the car, and started off.

"Hey, we'll look at those drawings later, K." I said speeding up a little.

"Ok, that's fine with me, I won't have to find it." Haley said reading the description on a pill bottle.

I sped up back to the house, and parked perfectly.

"Okay, just enjoy yourself, till I get tonight ready." I purred.

"Don't worry I will." She purred back

"I'll be back, with weapons." I said sternly.

Haley giggled, and walked in the house. I pulled out, and went back to the mall. At least if something is wrong, Haley should be safe with Echo. I sped up to the mall, and got there in eight minutes. I parked the car, probably the same spot I had it before. I turned off the car, and got out. I walked to the doors, and people were staring at me more than before. Suddenly they started whispering to each other. I started running to the doors. I got through the doors, and people looked straight at me.

"Why ya starin at me?" I yelled

They turned away and started walking about their business. _"Okay I only need one thing, I'm pretty sure there's some spaghetti at the house." _I got ready to run to the store. I looked at the map, from the spot I was, and it said the Salon is on the other side of the store. _"Okay since I'm looking for body massaging oils there's where I need to go." _I took off, and ran up a ramp, jumping up to the wall. I jumped off the wall back to the ground, and jumped on the palm tree. It bent back, and when it shot forward I jumped launching me across the mall. I started to lose speed, so I grabbed the horizontal pole, and swung off of it to the next pole, and swung off of it onto a landing. I flipped over the rail, and landed on the floor. I dashed off again, and jumped off a rail, to another palm tree. I grabbed it and started spinning around on it. I let go, and caught myself on the wall, and back flipped off. I landed softly on my feet right in front of the store I wanted.

"Didn't break a sweat!" I said walking in the store.

I approached the counter, and the cashier jumped when she saw me.

"One coconut cream massaging oil please." I said laying twenty dollars on the counter, and sliding it forward.

"Okay just don't hurt me." She said pulling the bottle out, and placing it on the counter.

"Thanks, keep the change you deserve it." I said walking out with the bottle.

I rounded the corner, and smelled that same smell I smelled when I cut X-istence open at that base.

"X-istence!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Hahahahahaha, good nose X, or should I say Austin."

"What are you doing here?" I said through even harder clenched teeth.

"Oh the same reason you are. To get away from the military, but that little act you pulled in uh…what's the name of the county Marlin I think you just got yourself in more trouble."

"You do know that those military idiots probably can't tell us apart, so more like I got both of us in trouble." I said smiling, "So we're both running from the military."

I heard him growl, "Well they won't have any more problems from you when I'm done!"

I Swung around, and threw an uppercut, and nailed him in the stomach. I knocked the breath out of him, and he stood there clenching his stomach. I grabbed his head, and swung my knee up. He stuck his hand out and stopped my knee then gave a quick shot to my stomach. I grabbed his hand, and squeezed then slammed my palm in his elbow. I heard his bones make a sickening break, and he howled. He took the hand that wasn't broke, and swung at me. I blocked it, and hit him in the solar plexus as hard as I could. He winced from the loss of breath. I swung a punch to his face, and he blocked it, and gave a cheap shot to my kidney. I grunted, and clenched my kidney. He ran off, knowing he got his butt kicked. I picked up the massaging oil, and ran as fast as I could, clenching my kidney trying to make the pain abate.

"Gotta get home, I have a feeling he's not done yet." I muttered to myself.

I ignored the pain and ran full speed back to the car. I nearly ran over the car trying to stop then opened the door, turned it on, and pulled out before I even closed the door. I closed the door, and didn't look both ways at the red light; I just turned and took off as fast as the car would go. I pulled the hand brake and drifted into the turn when I got to the road to the house. I pushed that gas pedal, as far down as it would go to where pedal to the metal was an understatement. I got to the house and Echo was throwing shells back at tanks with his sonar, protecting the house. I pulled the handbrake, and turned the steering wheel to the left. The car did a near three sixty, and I jumped out of the car before it stopped, and grabbed a shell the tank shot at the car. I rolled with the fifty cal bullet cradled in my arms. I ran to the tank, and jumped on top of it. I ripped the lid to the cockpit off, and slammed the bullet down in it, as hard as I could, and the tank exploded. I jumped back, unharmed since fire and heat can't hurt me, some shrapnel hit me, but I instantly healed from the cuts. I ran to the next tank, and bent the barrel up, so the shell would go up not straight out of it. I ripped the lid to the cockpit off, and pulled the driver out, and ripped his head off. I threw him to the ground, and jumped to the last tank. I landed on the tracks, and grabbed the barrel. I pulled up with my hand closest to the cockpit, and down on the one furthest away. I grunted as my muscles started cramping. I ripped the top off, and started smashing the bottom half of the tank with it. I finally smashed the bottom and top half to pieces, and threw it down. I started walking back to the house, and a helicopter started to hover above us. I had some kind of metal crate, attached to it with a winch. It dropped the box, and took off. Echo started to walk to it, but I stopped him.

"Echo slowly take all the rivets out of the box with your sonar." I said holding him back.

He did as I said. I watched as his eyes and hands glowed a bluish white, and the rivets slowly unscrewed, and popped out. The box fell apart, and revealed a white robot, with heavy armor. Suddenly its eyes glowed a bright red, and it stood up. Its arms folded out, and its hands rotated. It puffed out some steam, and its antennas stood up.

"Battle mode initiated. Targets identified. Preparing to attack." It bellowed with its monotonous rocky voice.

"Bring it bitch!" Echo and I yelled in unison.

I motioned for Echo to come to me, and I whispered in his ear, "Flank him, he won't stand a chance with two people on him. Well at least it looks like it. Just get behind him, I'll keep him occupied, and you rip out its circuits."

"Okay." He whispered back.

I looked at the robot, and it was folding its hand into a machine gun. It started shooting at me, and Echo. I ran toward it zigzagging. I got to it, and started pounding on its joints. It swung its arm at me, and I dodged it. I pounded on its joints again, and it kicked me in the stomach. I flew back, and landed on my back with a grunt. I rolled to the left to avoid its massive foot from crushing me. I got on my feet, and kicked its ankle, and slipped under it to the right, and slammed my fist in its torso joint. I slipped between its legs, and climbed up its back. I got to its head, and started pounding on the neck. It reached up, and grabbed my head, and slammed me on the ground. I bounced off the ground with a loud thud and grunt. I got back to my feet, and threw a fireball at its face. It laid its antennas down, I guess to protect them and I got an idea. I slipped back through its legs, and it tried to grab me, but I was too fast for it. I climbed back up to its head, and grabbed its antennas, and started pulling as hard as I could. Its antennas started giving up, and I yanked them out. It grabbed me again and threw me off instead of slamming me. It folded both of its hands to a machine gun, and started spraying bullets like crazy. I ran back up to the berserk robot, and jumped on its chest. I grabbed its head, and started twisting it, and finally yanked it off. I reached down its neck, and grabbed a handful of cords and wires and yanked. It froze and the shooting ceased. It just stood there, like a statue. I jumped down, and walked back to the house. Echo joined me, and leaned against the post.

"Thank God it's over!" I said popping my fingers.

Next thing we know a something pops out of the ground, and swallows the robot whole. It looks like the thing off of Tremor, but bigger. After it swallowed the robot, and shot out a tongue and got Haley, Riley, and Echo, and pulled them into its mouth. I started screaming "no" and it turned into an ear-piercing roar. I felt a sting in the back of my head, and my eyes felt like they were on fire. My arm started popping and crackling, and it got bigger, along with the other side. Then my legs got longer, and bent like the time I demolished Marlin County. My tail turned the same way with the tail spike. My spikes got longer, and started waving, and my eyes formed a film of red and I could see the fire. I let out another loud roar, and charged at the freakish behemoth. I slammed my hands into the tail, and pulled it the rest of the way out of the ground. I turned with my hands still in the tail, and slammed it as hard as I could on the ground. It cracked the ground and made the Firebird bounce. I jumped on its stomach, and started clawing it to pieces. It didn't have arms or legs so it just lied there and squirmed, screeching at the same time. I slammed my tail spike into its stomach, and cut it open. A bunch of hydrochloric acid shot out on me, and started burning. I reached in, and pulled Haley, Riley, and Echo out. I threw them away from the screaming behemoth then jumped in its stomach. I started flailing my arms and tail like crazy cutting the thing from the inside. I started running through its stomach, cutting it the whole way then I cut up to its head. I started clawing its brain shredding it to pieces. I was covered in acid, blood, and brain matter by the time I was done ripping through its brain. I ran back through its body cutting and ripping it to shreds. Since I got its brain it was dead, but couldn't take chances since it was infected, because its blood is black and thick. I cut through to its heart, and started cutting through it. I ripped through it like a chainsaw, and the skin started melting. Its skin fell on me, and got me dirtier. I jumped out through its skin, and got covered in more blood. I fell to my knees, and started steaming from the acid. My bones popped and cracked as they shrunk and reshaped back to normal. When I was done I was crawling and screaming because the acid was burning.

"AAAHH THE ACID IT'S BURNING GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" I screamed in agony.

My clothes couldn't protect me from the acid since they were ripped off from the transformation. Echo ran around the house and got the water hose. He ran back around the house, and sprayed the water on me. When he got done washing me off I puked, because the pain from the transformation was too much so quick, plus the acid. I puked up everything in my stomach, even the acid. If Haley hadn't held on to me I would've fell face first into the vomit from fatigue. They dragged me into the house, and laid me on the couch. I was shaking fiercely from the pain, and crying it hurt so much. Haley laid a blanket on me, and started petting me. I laid there for what seemed like hours shaking, and cringing from pain, until I passed out.

I was out maybe for a few hours, and I woke up. I sat up, and Haley wrapped her arms around my neck. I hugged her back.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah just dirty." She said.

"Let's go take a shower." I said getting up slowly.

She helped me to the bathroom and in the shower. We washed each other, and she helped dry me off. She helped me to the bedroom, and I climbed in the bed. She stripped, and joined me.

"I'm glad your okay Haley." I said closing my eyes.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I said drifting to sleep.

She kissed me on the forehead, and fell asleep holding me. I wrapped my arms around her.

The end of chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

New Blood

Two days…two days since they found us. I am getting sick and tired of them. I will end X-istence one of these days, and the military…well…I'll find something to get them to leave us alone.

I was standing on my usual spot overlooking the town I made yesterday. I had my sword with me wrapped around my back in case I had to run because when it's at your side it could block your leg, and make you mess up in free running or parker. On your back you have a lesser chance of messing up but it can get stuck between something unless it is completely hidden behind your back, like mine is. I looked over the town making sure nothing…_unusual_…was happening. As I looked, I noticed a few wrecks, nothing serious just a fender bender, and maybe a robbery, I'm not sure, couldn't see it for a building. I looked over it again before I was about to leave, and saw an explosion in the distance.

"Great some action!" I said sarcastically.

I took off in a sprint to the explosion. I sidestepped to avoid a tree, and jumped over a briar patch. I slid under a fallen tree, and jumped back up to my feet. I gained some more speed, as everything wasn't in my way anymore, and made it to the town. I wasn't at my destination yet, and I had to make a hard left turn, but I was going to fast to turn perfectly. I got lower to the road, and stuck my left hand out, and grabbed a pole. Unfortunately I was going to fast, and the pole snapped like a tooth pick from the moment. I lost my traction, and was about to slam into a building. I turned both of my hands to claws, and slammed them into the ground. I made a long rip in the road from each finger, and finally slowed down, and stopped right in front of the building. I turned my hands back to normal, and started running on all fours. It was a little hard to see where I was going, but I managed. I sidestepped to avoid a car, and started running as fast as I could on all fours. The souls on my shoes were starting to wear out from being dragged on the road. I picked up the paste, and everything was a near blur. I saw the mushroom cloud in the air from the explosion. I kept going as hard as I could, and soon got to the explosion site. I tried to slow down, but momentum was making it hard. I couldn't stand up and stopped, because if I did I would be kissing some asphalt. I pushed upward with my feet, and curled up. I landed back on the pavement hard, and started rolling along the pavement bouncing. I finally bounced, and landed in a building, making an indentation of myself in the wall. I fell out of the hole in the wall I made, and cracked the road as I hit the ground.

I stood up holding my head, "OW…I need to work on that."

Suddenly I was tackled by something. I landed hard on my back, and the thing started biting me, I swung my fist at it as hard as I could, but it must not have phased it because it didn't stop biting my shoulder. I put my right hand on the top part of its mouth, and managed to get my left hand to its mandible, and started pulling and pushing. I soon got its teeth out of my left shoulder, and the blood started pouring. I had its mouth opened enough to reach down his throat, and something tackled the animal like thing off of me, and started biting and clawing it. I heard a series of growls and teeth clanks then the ash in the air from the explosion went away. I heard a few howls, and looked to my left. Two of the same creature was biting, and clawing it out. I stood up, and squeezed my shoulder to stop the blood, and make it clot. I watched, as the big one bit the small one, which is the one that bit me, in the neck, and blood went everywhere, a very thick jet-black blood like mine. The big one bit down on the tiny one, and started slinging its head ripping it to pieces. The tiny one was defeated, and the big one bit its neck in half, and carried its head over to me. It laid its fallen opponents head at my feet, and started wagging its tail, and looked up at me panting like a dog.

It had a slender head sort of shaped like a dragon, but it didn't have eyes. It had like sort of catfish whiskers, but longer, bigger, and thicker. It had four nose holes on each side of its head, which is a total of eight, and its body was slender. You could see the backbone, and ribs all the way down to its tail. The rib cage of course stopped at the stomach, but its stomach was nearly flat. It wasn't fat it was skinnier than me. Its hands were claws, and its hind legs, bent in an S shape, and its tail was very long, and had a razor sharp double-edged blade at the end.

The creature stared up at me. I think its whiskers are its eyes, and it can tell what I smell like with its noses. I looked down at the defeated creatures head that was similar to the one in front of me that was still breathing, and looked back up at the one panting in front of me. The creature inhaled deeply then exhaled deeply, and when it exhaled fire came out all nostrils.

"Wow, awesomeness!" I said gazing at the creature.

I whined, and started panting again, only looking at me sideways.

"You're an infected dog. I can tell cuz you act like a dog. I just hope you don't hump anything." I said smiling at it.

I started thinking. "_I wonder if we can domesticate this animal, and it can offer us protection and warn us when we get attacked. Echo's cool so he might let me keep him."_

I looked at the animal, now standing in front of me, and got an idea.

I held my hand out and said, "Sit."

The animal obeyed and sat down. I petted its head, and said "Good boy."

I held out my hand, and snapped. The creature automatically stood up on its hind legs, and jumped. I almost broke my neck looking up trying to keep my eye on it, and it disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" I said looking up in the sky for him.

Seconds later he landed back in front of me so softly I couldn't even hear him.

"Wow, that was good." I said gazing at the creature.

I bent down on my knee, and held my hand and said, "Shake."

The animal obeyed, and stuck its claw in my hand, and shook it.

I petted the animal, and said, "Good boy, you must've been trained before you were infected."

I picked up the creatures defeated opponents head, and stood up. I looked around for a pet store, and figured I could get him some treats for saving me. I found a Pet Co. not very far from here, and started running to it. The creature followed me closely, at the same pace I was going. I sped up, and the creature still stayed at the same pace I was going. I started sprinting, and the creature, was still on my heels. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and ran into the pillar that held the ceiling up over the door to the Pet Co. store. I backed away from the pillar, and clenched my teeth.

"I need to pay more attention." I said through my clenched teeth.

I walked into the store, checking my bite to make sure I wasn't bleeding.

"I might wanna get a rabies shot, and give my new friend one too, just in case." I said looking around for someone.

I found a clerk checking on some cats in a cage. I walked up to her, and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and screamed.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna get a rabies shot for me and my companion here, and maybe some treats for him." I said holding her shoulder gently.

The creature whined and looked up at me in dismay.

"Okay a lot of treats, I have a crap load of money." I said looking at him.

He barked, and wagged his tail. I chuckled at that note.

"Ok, I hate to break up this little moment, but if you need a rabies shot you might want it right now, and I'll patch up that bite for you." She said calming down a little.

"Ight, yeah and I'll need two flea collars, too." I said looking back at her.

"Why two?" She asked puzzled.

"Uh, fur besides I lost the one from before."

"How?"

"Acid."

"Acid?"

"Yeah you hear about that gigantic grub that attacked the house down the road?"

"Uh huh."

"I killed it from the inside, cuz I had to get my friends out of its intestines."

"But you look nothing like the creature that killed it."

"I might not look like it but that was me just bigger, and stronger…and pissed off."

"O…k…well then…so how about that shot sir?"

"Yeah go ahead and give it too us, and see if you can patch up my buddy here too."

"What's his name?"

I thought fast for a second, "Flamer."

"That's a rare name, I've never heard that one before."

She led us to the other room where they groom and treat scheduled animals.

"Just sit down on this table please." She said pointing to it.

She put Flamer in the other table, and he lied down, and waited patiently. She walked back over to me with a medical kit. She pulled out some alcohol and a stitch needle.

"Are the stitches necessary?" I asked looking at the needle.

"Yes sorry." She said pouring a little bit of alcohol on a rag, and rubbing it on my bite.

It burned a little. She stuck the needle in the alcohol bottle, and started stitching the bite mark. I clenched my teeth, and she tried to make it as painless as possible. She finished the stitches, and walked to the back again. She came back out with a needle full of some liquid.

"This is the rabies shot." She said putting some alcohol on my arm, and getting ready to give me the shot.

She slid the needle in, and gave me the shot. She pulled it back out, and stuck a band-aid on the spot.

"Ok your patched up, and finished." She said walking over to Flamer.

She checked over him, looking for any cuts. She put some kind of liquid on a cut she found, and patched it with some kind of tape. She looked over him some more, and that was the only cut she found. She pulled out another needle, and got ready to give him the shot. She stuck the needle in his hind leg, and injected the liquid in him. She pulled it out, and he didn't even flinch.

"Ok buddy your all good to go." She said petting him.

He barked and got down. I walked over to her.

"Okay I'll wait for you at the cash register, pick out any collar you want they come free of charge for each rabies shot." She said walking out of the tiny room and to the register.

I walked out, and Flamer followed right behind me. I walked down the isles, and looked around. I found a collar I wanted, and I grabbed another one for Flamer that was identical to the one I had. I got two flea collars, and got three boxes of pepperoni treats. I walked up to the register with Flamer close behind. I laid the stuff on the counter, and she rung them up.

"Ok what do you want on the tags." She asked holding an etching knife.

"Uh X on one and Flamer on the other." I said pulling out my wad of cash.

She etched X on one tag, and Flamer on the other then stuck them on the collars with a rabies shot tag with the date. She stuck the collars in a bag with the flea collars and the treats, and typed something on the register.

"Ok your total is ninety two fifty." She said.

I pulled a hundred out of my wad, and handed it to her. She handed me back my change, and a receipt.

"Thanks for shopping at Pet Co. have a nice day." She said.

"You too." I said back.

Flamer barked, and followed me out the door. I pulled out the collars, and stuck them on us. Flamer looked cool with a chain collar, and a flea collar. He looked up at me panting. I looked at the tags on my collar, and felt like a dog. I pulled out a box of treats, and handed Flamer some. He swallowed them nearly whole, and wagged his tail in the process.

"You ready to meet the family boy?" I asked him petting his head.

He barked, wagging his tail furiously.

"Careful with that tail you might cut something." I said

He stopped wagging it real fast, but still continued to wag it slowly.

"Come on boy." I said motioning him to follow me.

I took off in a sprint, back to the house, and Flamer was on my heels. We got back to the house in about five minutes. I slowed down in front of the house, and stopped in front of the door. I opened the door.

"Hey Echo, come here I wanna show you something." I said walking in the house with Flamer behind me.

"Oh my god Austin, where did you find him?" Haley asked.

Brittney looked at Flamer, and didn't even flinch.

"Ya know Brittney as long as I've known you I'm surprised you're not over her cooing over an animal." I said looking at her.

"Well I guess you don't know me that well do you." She said grouchily.

"Bitch." I whispered to myself.

"WHAT?!" She said.

"Grouch say what." I said to her.

"Asshole." She said.

"Don't hurt my feelings." I said.

Echo came down from the stairs, and Riley was right behind him.

"Whacha wanna show me?" He asked.

"Look at the new pet." I said pointing to Flamer who was quietly sitting down staring at Echo.

"What the hell kind of pet shop sells an animal like that?" Echo said staring at him.

"Well actually I didn't buy him, he saved me notice the bite mark on my shoulder, and he killed the thing that bit me." I said showing him the bite mark and the head of the creature Flamer killed.

"Well good for him." Echo said with his arms crossed.

"Can we keep him?" I asked with the most kiddish voice I could imitate.

He stood there for a few seconds, "Does he have a rabies shot?"

"We both do." I said.

"O…k…well does he have a flea collar?" He asked.

"Both of us." I said showing him the collars.

"I don't wanna know." He said.

"So can he stay?" I asked again.

"I guess." He said.

Flamer barked, and started panting.

"YES!" I shouted.

I walked to Haley and my room, and put my sword in its usual spot beside the window. I walked back into the living room, with Flamer. I sat down on the couch next to Haley. Flamer sat down in the floor, and looked at me sideways. I patted the empty spot next to me on the couch, and Flamer got on the couch and curled up beside me. He laid his whiskers down on his face right under his nostrils. I wrapped my arm around Haley, and kissed her.

"So how'd you find this little guy?" Haley asked me.

"See the bite mark on my shoulder? If it wasn't for Flamer I wouldn't be here, cuz this thing that looks just like Flamer only smaller attacked me, and Flamer tackled it, and ripped it to shreds, and gave me it's head." I said

"Where's the head?" Haley asked

"I don't know it disappeared. I couldn't put it in my pocket, so I guess I must've left it at Pet Co." I said with a confused look on my face.

"Well go get it I wanna see it." Echo said.

"Ok gah, come on Flamer." I said getting up and walking out the door.

I didn't bother sliding my shoes back on cuz they were…wasted I guess you could say. I popped my back, and knuckles, and stretched backwards all the way to the ground. I stayed like that for a minute then shifted my weight to my hands, and swung my legs over me in a handstand, and put my feet on the ground. I stood back up, and got ready to run.

"Race ya to Pet Co. Flamer." I said

He responded with a bark, and winded up to dash off.

"On ya mark, GO!" I said blasting off as fast as I could.

I was sprinting, and so close to the ground I could hug it. I started running on all fours to keep my balance. Flamer was close behind me, I could tell because his collar charms were clanging together. I tried to speed up, but I was already going as fast as I could. We was about to round the corner to go to town, and I knew I couldn't make the turn. I jumped up to get back to my feet, and not lose speed. I landed back on my feet, still keeping the same speed. We were about to turn, and I thought fast. I turned my left hand to a claw, and slammed it in the ground, and slowed down. I slowed down enough to make the turn, and yanked my hand out of the ground, and dashed off. I caught up with Flamer who made the turn perfectly, and was panting hard. We started pushing ourselves hard. I was starting to lose my breath, and Flamer was running sloppily and panting hard. I was about to fall on my face, and Flamer tripped. He hit the ground with a yelp, and started bouncing and rolling. It caught my attention, and I didn't watch were I was stepping and hit a pothole. I tripped, and starting tumbling along the ground. I finally came to a stop about a mile away from the pothole. I lied there on my back panting, watching my arms quickly mend back the skin from cuts the pavement gave me from sliding along it. Flamer walked up to me panting his heart out, and started licking my hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked

He just kept panting, and nudged my arm. I got back up, and caught my breath, and thought that we should've taken the car. _"I wonder if I can fly?" _I thought to myself. I started thinking of wings, and instantly two wings came out of my back. It stung a little from having to grow a couple of bones instantly, but the pain abated quickly. I tried flapping them, and they responded quickly. I ran my hand along the feathers, and they felt just like a feather.

"Whoa…lets try these bad boys out." I said.

I picked Flamer up. He didn't seem heavy at all. I started flapping my newly acquired wings, and I soon wasn't touching the ground. I started flapping like a bird, and I was gliding along the road. I held Flamer under me with my hands, and kept my feet in the air for balance. I somehow managed to get a little higher in the air, and found the Pet Co. I wanted to go to. I flew to it, and soon got to the building. I hovered above the building, and looked down.

"Only one way to get down." I said

I stopped flapping, and we started freefalling. I kept us upright, and five feet above the ground I flapped my wings once as hard as I could, and landed so softly on the ground it was like I never left it. I let go of Flamer, and looked up, and dirt and dust from the ground was floating in the air. I folded my wings up since I had to use them again. I walked into the store, and Flamer was right behind me. The same girl who gave me the rabies shot, looked up at me.

"I bet you're back for the funky lookin head you left here, huh?" She asked holding it up.

"You're a mind reader." I said to her grabbing the head from her hand.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome." She said.

I walked back outside with the head, and Flamer close behind.

"Ok Flamer, hold the head, while I hold you so I can get us back to the house." I said kneeled down to his level.

Next thing I know he rubs his whiskers/antennae on me, and licks me. He steps back, and stands up on his hind legs like a human nearly, it would look convincing if his legs weren't bent like an S, but it was pretty decent. He started growling, and a set of wings sprouted out from his back. He started flapping his wings, and hovered in the air waiting for me.

"Ok I'll carry the head, and you just fly with me." I said standing up at the infected dog.

"At least now I know what you're infected with, you have the same thing I have even the Pyrokenesis. Brittney and Haley don't have Pyro, only you and I, and possibly X-istence. That means…that fog must be some kind of airborne virus for heat molecular distortion or something way over my head cuz I have no idea I just know its fricken awesome." I said making a fireball and twirling it around in my fingers.

I suddenly got an idea. I stuck the already formed fireball on my wings, and spread it along the wingspan. It was like they were doused in gasoline because they set on fire all the way to the bottom feather. I suddenly lifted in the air, and wasn't flapping my wings.

"I can explain this. Heat rises and cold sinks. Its called convection happens all the time." I said to Flamer

He whimpered, and took off.

"OH! UH UHH YOUR ON!" I yelled taking off.

I flapped my wings hard once, and took off like a rocket. I zoomed past Flamer, and accidentally ignited him. He lost his balance, and started flapping his wings to catch himself. Next thing I know his wings are on fire like mine. He flapped his wings hard once, and zoomed up to me. When he came right by me I flapped mine, and we were side by side. I kept my arms close to my body to keep the air resistance down. His arms were folded up close to his chest. I flapped again to get some speed, and the wind was making my eyes water, and somehow my brain thought by itself because it made my spikes wrap around my head, and spread into like a helmet, with a thin film over the eyes. I looked through the film, and it was like nothing was over my head, but the wind wasn't effecting my eyes anymore. I looked over to Flamer, and he still had a normal head. Must be because he doesn't really have eyes, he has antennae like whiskers for eyes. I picked up some more speed, and Flamer was still right beside me. I spotted the house, and pointed down for Flamer to see it. We both nosedived straight down. This time gravity was pulling us with the heat pushing us. We got within maybe one hundred feet above ground, and I doused the Flames to lose some speed, and was getting close to becoming part of the ground. Somehow, I didn't want it to happen, but somehow my brain must've made the wings recede back into my back because I couldn't feel them, and I didn't see them. I lost my balance, and started plummeting to the ground. I somehow curved, and slid into the ground making a rut, and getting my head stuck in the ground. I tried to pull myself out but I couldn't because my spikes had tightened up, and rooted into the ground. I was about to rip my head off my neck, but I stopped, and tried to soften my spikes. I couldn't get them to relax, so I turned my hands to claws, and started digging the ground up. I got the ground dug up, and pulled the dirt around my head off. I shook my head to get most of the dirt off, and walked to the head. Flamer was sitting on the porch, waiting patiently for me.

I walked in the house with the head, and everybody stared at me.

"What the hell happened to you?" Echo asked.

"Lets just say, I found out I can fly, but I need to work on my landings, and I found the head, and Flamer is infected with the exact same thing I have, even with the Pyro. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna go wash my pretty fur, and get this dirt off, please feel free to gaze in amazement at the prize Flamer has earned." I said laying the head in the floor, and walking into the bathroom.

I closed the door, and pulled my cargo pants and boxers off, and looked into the mirror while the water heated up.

"Damn that's a lot of dirt!" I turned around, "HOLY…I have two cuts in my back from those wings! And they're still bleeding." I felt the cuts, and rubbed them, and they seem to have shrunk a little.

I got in the shower, and washed off the dirt. The water didn't seem to hurt those cuts. I got out, and dried myself off. I forgot I had those cuts on my back, and looked in the mirror again.

"That's better." I said looking at myself

I remembered the cuts on my back, and turned around to look at them.

"Whoa…they're gone. Well at least it didn't leave a scar." I said walking out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around me.

I walked into Haley and my room, and dressed into some black boxers, and loose brown cargo pants, and tied a bandana around my bicep and tricep. I walked back into the living room, and Echo was messing with the radio. He put it on 96.5 The Mountain, and they were playing "What'ya Want From Me" by Adam Lambert. I sat down by Haley, who was singing along with the radio.

"Hey Aus, lets see that bite on your shoulder." Echo said.

"Sure, and its X to you, only Haley can call me Austin." I said pulling the bandage off.

It was wet, but the bite mark was nearly gone.

"It was worse than that when she patched it up." I said.

I didn't bother wrapping the bandage back around it. It was like five minutes, and I noticed the bite mark was gone. I didn't make a big deal out of it, so I just pretended that it never happened. I watched as Flamer chewed on his new chew toy that he ripped off of that FSEDX dog he mutilated. _"Need to give that breed of infection a name, and maybe us too. Hmm…Merinine…Mephitine…Merinine sounds cool, I'll go with that. Now we need to name our breed of infection…hmm…Mephinis…Morphinite…I'll stick with Morphinite. Since mwa and X-istence are Pyro's well screw X-istence, my special breed will be called Pyrokinetic Morphinite. Yeah." _I thought to myself. I got up, and wrote that down. I walked back over to Haley, and she got up holding her cell phone.

"Hey Austin you remember Mandy?" She asked.

"Yah, why?" I said back looking at her cell phone.

"She wants you to meet someone." She said texting Mandy back.

"Yay more peeps to meets." I said sarcastically.

"Actually two people." She said.

"The more the fricken merrier." I said heading outside with Haley right behind me.

I walked to the car, and waited for her.

"I'm driving this time." She said getting in the drivers side.

I got in the passenger side, and fixed the seat so I wasn't kissing my knees. She cranked up the car, and pulled out. She stomped the gas, and I was slung back in my seat. She slowed down laughing her head off. I remained silent all the way back to the adult store Mandy managed. She pulled into the parking lot, and cut off the car. I got out of the car, and held the door open for Haley. I walked back into the store, and smelled latex again. I walked up to the counter, and rung the bell repeatedly, nonstop.

Ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding

"ALRIGHT I'M COMIN!" Mandy screamed.

"Leave that information to yourself and whoever is screwing you." I said back.

Haley busted out laughing, and Mandy walked through the curtain.

"Well, now that you're here, and that wasn't funny by the way, there are two people I want you to meet. Hey they're here." She said to the room she came from.

Two infects just like us stepped out, both female. Mandy pointed to the tallest one. Her spikes were touching her shoulders, and curling forward. She was wearing a pink tank top, and short shorts jeans.

"This is Mimi." Mandy said.

Mimi waved at me. I waved back, and she looked at the ground. I guess she's shy. Mandy pointed to the last one. She was kind of short, her spikes went past her shoulders, and hung off of them. She was wearing a purple shirt that said "Daddy's spoiled rotten girl", And Levi jeans that were folded up at the bottom of the legs to show off her ankles.

"This is Sarah." Mandy said.

"Hey." Sarah said waving.

"You sound just like my cousin…are you related to Austin Locke?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but he's dead." She said looking down at the ground.

"No he's not." I said leaning on the counter.

"How do you know if he's not dead?" She asked curiously looking at me.

"Cuz you're staring at him." I said smiling.

"You're gonna have to give me proof that you are Austin." She said

"Alright, your dads name is Randy, your baby brothers name is Zack, your grandmother's name is Dot, and your…" She interrupted me.

"Anyone can tell me that." She said.

"Alright here's one that nobody will know except for who was there. Remember on one of your birthdays at mammaw's house, and when you opened up that Barbie doll house, and I was sitting in front of you in that chair, and I yelled out 'It's a Barbie doll house' right before you even ripped it open?" I asked staring at her in victory.

"Ok it is you. What happened you just disappeared?" She asked

"Wasn't anyone besides Brittney told that I was in the hospital?" I asked puzzled.

"No I don't think so…wasn't Brittney your girlfriend?" She asked.

"She was…now Haley is." I said unaffected by the question.

"Oh, well, congrats, and…I'm gonna guess that's Haley behind you." She said pointing to Haley.

"Yep that's my gurl." I said turning around looking at her.

"I hate to break up this beautiful family reunion, but we might have some things to say too ya know." Mandy said.

"Well sorry for ruining your commands over this sex store your hind ass." I said glaring at her.

"Smart ass." She said angered.

"I know I am bi…" I was cut off by Haley saying, "Austin enough."

"But she…" I was cut off again by Haley, "I said enough."

I just stared at Haley in defeat.

"So what did you wanna say, Mandy?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothing I just wanted to interrupt." She said smiling.

"Fine, be that way. You have anything to say Mimi?" I said looking at her

She just blushed a little and shrank back.

"A little shy are we?" I said smiling at her.

She looked at the ground.

"Come on speak up, I don't bite…much." I said

She blushed, and finally said something, "Okay, hi I guess." She blushed some more.

"Tehehe, at least you said something, cuteness." I said seeming to make her blush hard.

I chuckled at her reaction.

"Ya'll have anywhere to stay?" I asked.

"No." They said in unison.

"Well you could stay with us at Echo's place, and we can take you to Ygra's tomorrow." I said.

"Ok, beats sleeping in the streets." Sarah said.

"Alright lets go." I said.

"Have fun screwing Haley." Mandy said.

"Oh, don't worry I'll make her scream all night." I said looking at Haley, who seemed to be licking her lips.

"Ooh, make me shatter the windows." Haley said hugging me.

"I make you wake up the neighborhood." I said kissing her after I finished the sentence.

"EEEEEEEEW!" Sarah screamed.

I flipped her a bird, as Haley and I French kissed.

"Don't do that crap in here, do that on your own time and in your own bed." Mandy said.

We broke the kiss, and I said, "Why not here this is an adult store after all."

"Yeah it might be, but I'm queen bitch in the hole so what I say goes." She said back.

"Whatever you say your hind ass." I said snickering.

"That's miss tight hind ass to you." She said glaring at me.

"Ooh! You just got burned, Austin." Sarah said laughing.

"You know you are the only prissy control freak here, Sarah." I said glaring at her.

"Look who just got burned now?" Haley said.

"Least I don't dress like a slut." Sarah said to Haley.

"Oh no you did not just insult my woman, beeotch, she doesn't dress like she's boss of the damn world, and miss fuckin perfect." I said angered.

She opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't say anything.

"Alright lets get the hell out of here." I said.

Mimi and Sarah followed behind Haley and me out the door.

"Damn Austin, what happened back there?" Haley asked

"I'm very overprotective when it comes to my girlfriend, and I would tear anyone's heart out if they even misplaced a hair on their head, now when it comes to you I'll dig their grave, and throw them in it making it deeper than six feet." I said still angry from Sarah's insult.

"Wow, I feel special." Haley said

"You are special, baby cakes." I said nuzzling her neck.

"Well, I'm glad you think that." She said nuzzling my chest.

"OH BLEEEH!" Sarah spat.

"One more remark, and we make you run in front of the car, and I'll drive." I said.

She shut up.

"Hey don't firebirds only have two front seats?" I asked

"Yeah."

"We have a problem."

"Somebody's gonna have to sit on the roof, and in someone's lap, unless I walk there, it don't matter to me." I said.

"Well, you could ride on the roof." Haley said.

"Okay that's fine with me." I said hopping on the roof.

I lied down on my stomach, and waited for the ride home. Haley got in the drivers seat, and Mimi got on the passengers seat, with Sarah in her lap. Haley started the car and backed up. She got on the road, and took off like a bullet. I grabbed the front of the car, and held on for dear life.

"NOW I KNOW WHAT A BUG ON THE WINDSHEILD FEELS LIKE!" I said

She sped up, and I still held on for dear life the whole way to the house. She slammed the brakes and I went flying off the roof onto the porch.

Haley stepped out of the car laughing her head off. Sarah did the same thing, and Mimi did too. I got up, and stormed into the house. The rest of the day was just…the same with two more people.

I crawled into bed with Haley, and kissed her goodnight.

"Hey what was with throwing me off the car, and doing that?" I asked her.

"Oh, get over it you big baby I was just joking with you." She said.

"I could've been killed!"

"You're still breathing aren't you?"

"You're lucky I love you to death."

"Well I love you to death too." She said kissing me afterwards.

The end of chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

Hell Breaks Loose

I woke up with the light barely hitting my eyes. I stretched, and almost got a cramp, but I was careful, and it went away before it started to hurt.

"Well it's time to take them to Ygra's." I muttered to myself.

I got up and slid on my boxers and cargo pants. I stumbled into the kitchen, and made some coffee. I sat at the table in deep thought while the coffee maker slowly made the coffee.

"Why is it when you want something so bad it takes forever to get it?" I asked myself

I thought a few more seconds nearly falling to sleep.

"Maybe it has something to do with patience…" I fell asleep right after saying patience.

(Ding) "WHAT THE HELL!?"

I jumped up, and looked around ready to fight.

(Ding) "Oh…it's the coffee machine."

I walked halfway asleep to the coffee machine, pulled the pot out of the machine, and chugged the coffee from the pot. I finished the whole pot in ten seconds. I set it back on the counter.

"Why didn't it wake me up?" I asked holding myself up on the counter.

I stood there trying to stand up, and stay awake.

"I might know what will wake me up." I said stumbling into the bathroom with a mop bucket.

I filled the bucket up with cold water, and got ready to dunk my head in it. I stuck my head in the bucket, and held my breath. I stayed in there for seven seconds, and quickly pulled my head back out. I gasped for air, and shivered at the same time.

"OOOOOSH, at least I'm awake now." I said shivering as the cold water went down my back.

I evaporated the water quickly and poured the water in the bucket down the sink. I walked into the living room wide-awake but soon became tired again. I sat there on the couch holding my head up, and soon gave in, and fell asleep.

I woke up maybe a few hours later maybe, and everyone was in the living room, staring at me hysterically.

"Why you always pickin on me?" I said whine fully.

They giggled at me of course. I looked down, and almost stopped breathing. They must've had Haley strip me. I got up running to the bathroom, screaming, trying to cover myself up as much as I could. I flew into the bedroom, and put on some underwear, and pants. I only had some jeans in there since they got rid of the cargo pants I was wearing. When I slid the jeans on they instantly fell down. I grabbed a belt, and tied it tight. I went to scratch my rear, and the seat of the jeans were gone, and so was the seat in the underwear. I slid them off in defeat, and thought, _"I could walk out there and play along, make a big dick out of myself, no pun intended, or put on a long shirt. I'll try the shirt, and if they get the shirt off me, then I'll play along. Can't beat them join them." _I slid on a long white shirt since most of my shirts were white. I walked out trying not to look embarrassed, and play along.

"Ya know if you wanted to see me you could've just asked." I said trying to keep it cool.

Haley strutted up to me, and whispered in my ear, "Exposing you wasn't the only thing we did."

My eye started twitching, "Why didn't you wake me up?" I said angrily.

"We tried everything and you was really out of it. Then we got evil." She said.

"You think you could do it again." I purred.

"Maybe tonight." She said.

"Oh are you sure it will be tonight?" I said running my hands along her curves

"Who knows?" She said getting closer to me.

"Maybe I knows?" I said kissing her.

"Maybe you do." She said kissing me back, and slipping her tongue in my mouth.

I let her tongue in my mouth, and started sliding my tongue along hers. I closed my lips over her tongue, and gently sucked on it. She moaned slightly, and I moved closer to her lips, as I sucked on her tongue. I connected my lips with hers while her tongue was still in my mouth. I swirled my tongue along hers, and she started licking the roof of my mouth. We both moaned, muffled my each other. I broke it to get some air.

"Baby can I have my pants back?" I asked Haley.

"No." She said cutely.

"Why?"

"Cuz you look sexy in that." She said checking me out.

"The shirt is the only thing I'm wearing." I said sticking my forehead on hers.

"Ooh, you're turning me on."

I started kissing her neck, and nibbling it. She moaned slightly at the caressing I gave her.

I whispered in her ear, "Lets go make the bed warm."

"What are we waiting for?" She said.

I picked her up, and she squealed. I carried her to the bedroom, and gently laid her on the bed. I kissed her lips then down to her neck, as I unbuttoned her bra, and pants. I got her bra undone, and threw it on the ground. Haley started purring when I started to nibble her neck. I unbuttoned her pants and slid them down. I kissed down to her breasts, and licked her left nipple while I gently pinched her right one. She moaned as I started to suckle on her left nipple. I switched to the right one, and pinched the left one. I pulled her breasts in left hand, and started to suckle on both nipples, and slid my right hand down her curves to her flower. She moaned loud as I suckled on both of her erect nipples and rubbed her clit through her panties. I pulled away from her breasts, and she whined. I chuckled and started kissing down to her flower. I pulled her panties off with my teeth, and threw them in the floor. I rubbed my thumb along the lips of her flower, and started to lick her clit. She moaned, and I moved down her flower licking fast and got to her opening. I slid my tongue in, and swirled it around. She moaned loudly, and put her hands on my head. I slid my tongue in deeper, and she grabbed a handful of my fur. I inhaled and exhaled from my mouth, and the hot and cold air increased her pleasure. I slid my tongue in deeper, and swirled it around more. Haley was moaning real loud now, and I think everyone in the living room was at the door listening. I slid my tongue in as deep as I could get it in there, and my mouth was on her flower. I slid my tongue around in her hole as much as I could, and soon my saliva was dripping out of my mouth on her flower. I slid my tongue in and out, and Haley grabbed my spikes, and squeezed. I felt a wave of pleasure as she squeezed my spikes, and I licked harder, and rubbed her clitoris. She started to moan louder, and squeeze harder. I switched my finger and tongue and started licking her clit while fingering her. I added another finger, and started to suck on her clit. Haley started screaming and squeezed hard. I started sucking harder on her clit, and fingering faster. She screamed louder, and squeezed harder. I sucked on her clit as hard as I could, and fingered her as fast as I could make my hand go, and she screamed at full volume, and squeezed my spikes as hard as she could. I added another finger and it was up to three. I waited a few more minutes and added my index finger from my left hand. The bed was soaked in her juices, and I had a feeling she was close to an orgasm. I licked her clit while I sucked on it, and tried to speed up my fingering, and added another finger. She came, and screamed my name at full volume. Most of her nectar went in my mouth, and I happily swallowed it. I licked the nectar off my chin, and cleaned her up with my tongue. I licked her juices off my fingers, and smiled at her when I finished. She looked up me, smiling and panting. She was still holding my spikes, but she wasn't squeezing them. I crawled up to her, and kissed her.

"Give me a minute to catch my breath…and I'll make you scream." She said panting

"We'll see." I said smiling at her.

We waited five minutes or so, and Haley began to pull my shirt off. I held up my arms to get it off easier. She laid me down on the bed, and kissed me. She kissed down to my neck, and started to nibble on my neck. I purred as she nibbled then she started to kiss down me. She slid her hands down me, as she kissed down me to my member. She rubbed my sac, and gently rubbed my shaft. The soft touch of her fur, on my furless member made me shiver. She loosened her grip, and the fur on her hands grazed my member. I moaned at the soft feeling, and she started rubbing the head of my member with her thumb. I moaned a little louder, and she leaned down a little bit. She stuck my member between her breasts, and held them with her hands. She started moving her breasts up and down, massaging my member. The fur on her breasts, rubbing against my furless member increased my pleasure. I moaned a little louder, and she licked the head when it popped out. She sped up the pace, and I moaned a little louder. She spit on the head, and the saliva seeped down between her breasts making the fur wet. It increased my pleasure and I moaned a little louder. She stopped massaging my member with her breasts, and I whined loudly. She giggled, and moved down a little farther. She licked the head of my member, and started rubbing my sack. I moaned, and she started to suck on the head. She slid her hand up and down my shaft, and I moaned louder. The saliva on my member from earlier made her hand wet, and it started sliding smoother. I moaned loud, at the feeling, and she sped up the pumping. She rubbed the saliva on her middle finger, and started to stick more in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around what was in her mouth, and slid her finger in my anus. I squeaked and she started rubbing the walls on my anus. She stuck more in her mouth, and started sucking on it. I moaned louder. She slid her finger in deeper, and found my G spot. She rubbed it hard, and I moaned at full volume. She deep throated me, and sucked on all of it. She rubbed my sack a little more, and I put my hand on her head. I grabbed a handful of her spikes and squeezed, as she sent waves of pleasure through me. I let my hand follow with her head as she bobbed it up and down. I was finally at a scream/moan level, and Haley started to rub my G spot as hard as she could, and I started screaming. She bobbed her head faster, and swirled her tongue around my member as she sucked on it, and she rubbed my G spot as much as she could, and rubbed my testacles gently, but fast. I was screaming at full volume and squeezing her spikes hard, and soon I came. I screamed her name as my orgasm ripped through my body. She pulled her mouth off of my member, and a thick stream of my seed stretched from her mouth to the head of my member. She slid the tip of her tongue up my head, and pulled the seed out of my member. I moaned, as she pulled my seed out. The seed finally stopped.

"Oh Haley…th that felt good!" I said shaking from the orgasm.

She swallowed my seed, and said "Your welcome sexy."

"I love you." I said still shaking from my orgasm.

"I love you too." She said kissing me afterwards.

I kissed back, still shaking from the orgasm. I pulled her down with me on the bed, kissing her passionately. She held my member up, and slid her flower over it, moaning as I filled her. She got all the way down to me, and I was all the way in her. I put my hands on her hips to support her. She gyrated her hips back and forth. We both moaned, as the pleasure roared through us. She started riding me, and we both moaned. I reached over with my right hand and rubbed her clit as she was riding me. She rubbed my chest as she went up and down. She started slowing down from tiredness.

"Here you lay on your back and let me do the work." I said.

"Ok." She said lying down on top of me.

I rolled over holding on to her, and held myself up over her with my hands and knees. I got comfortable, and started thrusting in and out. We both moaned as I thrusted. I sped up, and got harder, and Haley grabbed my spikes and squeezed. I felt a wave of pleasure go through me as she squeezed my spikes. I went down to my elbows, and she wrapped her legs around me. I scooted my arms up further, and got her in a tiny hug. I squeezed her spikes, and sped up my thrusting. I thrusted as fast and hard as I could, and Haley started screaming, I was moaning, and the thrusting in her was making a smacking noise. I thrusted in her at full pace for a few minutes, and was getting close to orgasm.

"Haley I'm about to cum!" I said.

"Me too!" She screamed.

Seconds later we both came. We screamed each other's name at full volume, as our orgasms ripped through us. She soaked the bed with her nectar, and it dripped down my legs. I didn't pull out of her, but I gently lied down on top of her panting. My breathing was making her fur dance. She lied there panting.

"Numz we need to take a shower." I said

"Ok, will you help me up?" She asked.

"Yes." I said pulling out of her, and helping her to her feet.

I grabbed my shirt and handed it to her, so she wouldn't moon everyone in the living room. I helped her to the door, and opened it. Everyone fell in the room.

"YOU BUNCH OF FUCKIN PERVERTS!" I yelled stepping over them with Haley.

I half carried her to the bathroom, and she sat down on the toilet, and fixed the water. I walked into the laundry room and grabbed a towel and washcloth. I walked back into the bathroom, and Haley pulled the shower button. I pulled my collars off, and stepped in with her. We cleaned each other, and stepped out. We dried each other off, and I put my collars back on. Haley giggled behind me.

"Tehehe, you look cute with those collars on ya know." She said hugging my neck

"I do, do I?" I said.

"Yep." She said kissing me.

"Lets go get dressed." I said.

She followed me into our room with the towel around her. I didn't bother with the towel since they already know.

I slid on some boxers, that didn't have a hole in the ass, and asked Haley, "Where's the cargo pants I was wearing this morning?"

She pulled them out from under the bed, and threw them to me. I slid them on, and walked into the living room. Haley came in, wearing the usual, and sat beside me. We were in there for a few hours, two to be tops, and a knock came from the door. I got up and answered it, and was instantly zapped by a stun gun. I fell to the ground, and saw everyone gasp before blacking out.

I was out for God knows how long, and woke up in a tiny cell. Haley, Brittney, Mimi, Sarah, Jake, and a few other infects like me, were in there.

"Haley, are you okay?" I asked.

She ran over to me, and hugged me, "I'm fine, are you okay though?"

"Yeah, where are we?" I asked holding her.

"In some kind of arena holding cell." She said sadly.

"I'm gonna destroy the military." I said through gritted teeth.

I got up, and walked to the barred door. I went to kick it, and when I touched it was sent flying back, with an electric shock. I slammed into the wall, and strained myself to get back up, and couldn't. Haley crawled over, and sat me on my butt, leaning against the wall. Haley fell hugged me, and fell asleep holding me. I had my arms wrapped around her, and laid my head on hers, and fell asleep soon afterwards, waiting for whatever hell our captors will put us through.

The end of chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

The Arena Part One

I felt a light shock on my chest, and jumped.

"Wake up sleepin ugly, you're the main fighter in this holding cell. Resistance is futile for all infects in here, and if you resist everyone dies." A guard with a tazer said.

I stood up, slightly shaking, hoping he wouldn't shock me again. He motioned me to follow him out of the room, into a hall. I followed him, and as I walked down the hall I saw a crap load of messed up ugly creatures. _"Probably failed experiments." _I continued following the guard as the creatures hissed and growled at me, reaching out of their cages with their bent arms, and bloody claws. The guard didn't even look scared, as we walked through the hall.

"Aren't you scared one will break out?" I asked him.

"Not really they're all too stupid to know how, even though it's so simple a two year old could do it." He said, twirling a key in his hand.

"Is there a switch that can let them all loose?" I asked

"Probably, but it's would be deeper in the arena." He said still leading me down the hall.

"How come you didn't put handcuffs on me?" I asked

"Why use handcuffs when we have tazers?" He said

"Good point." I said

I followed the rest of the way down the hall, silently, trying not to get grabbed by a…what ever the heck they are. We reached a gate, that lead to an open area, and I could hear a bunch of cheering and screaming. I heard a high-pitched scream-slash-roar then a loud rip, and something say, "WHO'S NEXT?" I stood there wondering what I had to fight.

The guard handed me a vial and said, "Drink this."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Just drink it." He said a little frustrated.

I opened it, and drunk it. After swallowing the thick liquid I licked my lips, and I think my senses got more enhanced.

"WOW! What is this, its delicious?" I said still licking my lips.

"It's blood." He said

"Blood?" I said wide-eyed.

"Yes blood. Your type of infection gets nutrition from blood, enhancing your senses ten fold, and your power. Plus you also have vacuoles above the roof of your mouth connected with your fangs, and you can store blood in it by sucking it up through your fangs. And you have another vacuole that stores a venom that can paralyze your victim, and if you inject enough it will painfully kill them."

"How does it kill them?" I asked curiously

"It slowly makes them rot from the outside in, and the venom doesn't act as an anesthetic, so they feel all of the pain. I hope to god that doesn't happen to me." He said

"So…I'm the main fighter for that one holding cell?" I asked

"Yep, and you'll start fighting here in a minute when I get the call to let the gate down." He said

"What am I fighting?" I asked

"I don't know but it's a mix between a goat, dragon, and a lion. I think you can take it though."

"Do they have ranks in this arena?" I asked

"Yes if you survive five extremes, as we call them, you are ranked a champion. And if nothing can bring you down they just might kill you for being too powerful." He said checking his radio.

I didn't know if I should've gained courage, and confidence or fear from the words that just went through my ears, because either way its death…unless…

I waited a few minutes and the guard got a call over the radio, and he got ready to let the gate down.

An intercom rumbled over the whole stadium, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, SCUM AND THIEVES, GAMBLERS AND GLUTTONS, I HOPE YOU'VE PLACED YOUR BETS FOR THE NEXT ROUND BECAUSE WE HAVE CAUGHT X! THIS NEXT FIGHT WILL BE MORE INTENSE THAN ANY YOU'VE SEEN BEFORE. GET READY FOR BLOOD, GUTS AND GORE, AS HE FIGHTS THE CHAMPION, LETS HEAR SOME NOISE FOR X!"

The guard let the gate down and said, "Good luck."

I walked out into the sun, and covered my eyes as they adjusted to the light. On the way out the only noise I heard for me was a bunch of boos, and hisses.

"Everybody's a critic." I mumbled under my breath.

The intercom came back on, "NOW LETS HEAR SOME NOISE FOR THE ONE CHAMPION TO SURVIVE SIX EXTREMES. IF HE SURVIVES THIS HE JUST MIGHT BE DECLARED DANGEROUS, IF NOT WE JUST MIGHT MAKE HIS OPPONENT THE MAIN CHAMPION AND PIT HIM AGAINST THREE EXTREMES AT ONCE! LETS HEAR SOME NOISE FOR THE BEAST!"

I thought to myself _"What a corny introduction and name."_

This thing that had goat legs, and horns, a lions head, and a dragons body, and tail, stepped out from the other gate. It had sharp claws, and a sharp tip on the end of its tail. It had spikes running down its back, and its arms. And it stood about twelve feet tall. I looked up at it, me being only seven feet tall.

"I can't wait to eat your heart and add your skin to my collection."

"Bring it bitch." I said turning my hands to long sharp claws.

"That's what I'll be saying to your girlfriend when I raid your cell after your death." He said leaned down to my face.

I felt a heavy sting in the back of my head, and a load of overprotection rush through my body. I gritted my teeth and grabbed its snout, and slammed its back as hard as I could on the ground. It made the arena shake, and the crowd gasped. I stuck my right hand on its mandible, and my left hand on its top jaw, and started pulling. It grabbed my arms trying to make me stop, and I kicked its hands away. Its tailed wrapped around me, and threw me away. I landed back on my feet without trouble, and started running towards the creature rising to its feet. I got to its feet, and threw a fireball at its crotch. It howled in pain, and I started slashing at its calf. I finally cut through its skin, and grabbed its calf muscle, and literally tore its muscle out, and you could see the bone. He held his crotch, and grabbed his leg, and I had to move to keep from getting crushed. He caught himself, and jumped on me. I caught him, and held him with no struggle at all. I slammed him back on the ground, and he let out all his breath. I grabbed his tail, and slammed him repeatedly. I spun in a circle, and threw him into the wall with all the momentum I gained from the spin. He got stuck head first in the wall. I smiled so evilly and vile, that the devil would've coward in fear. I turned my right hand into a long, thick, rounded spear with a sharp tip, and set it on fire. I pricked the creature's rear end, and it started squirming. I opened my mouth, and jammed my fangs in its shoulder. Like instinct, I started injecting the venom inside him. I saw the area around the bite start turning a greenish black. I pulled my fangs out of his shoulder, and he slumped into a motionless state. I grabbed his tail, and held him up. I rammed my spear hand into his anus as slanted as I could bend my arm, and it went straight through him. He made a weird noise, and I started moving the spear around causing more pain. I yanked it out fast, and it left a trail of fire in his anus, from the fire off of my hand. I turned my hand back to normal, and kicked him between his legs, as hard as I could. I grabbed his tail with both hands, and yanked. Unfortunately, his tail detached, and he was still stuck in the wall. I turned his tail around, and shoved it up his anus, then grabbed his legs, and started pulling. It broke the wall, but he came flying out, and I fell on my back. He landed in one of the pillars jutting out of the ground at an angle, and cracked it. He slid down to the bottom. I stood up, and dusted the sand out of my fur, and walked menacingly to the helpless victim. I stood centimeters away from the still breathing creature I was about to kill…but how should I end him. The goriest way, but what could be that gory.

The intercom rang over the stadium, "RIP HIS HEART OUT!"

The spectators starting chanting, "RIP IT OUT!" over and over.

I yelled out to everyone listening, "I WANT HIM TO SUFFER FIRST."

I heard him whimper through his through his throat since his mouth was closed. I turned toward my helpless opponent, and grinned evilly.

"This is what happens when you fuck with me, or fantasize about my girlfriend." I said menacingly.

He whimpered even louder. I snapped my fingers, and started a fire at his groin. He started whimpering louder than before, and I made the fire hotter and then made it as hot as I could manipulate the temperature. He started crying and sweating and shaking, and I doused the flame. He still whimpered from the pain. I reared my foot back, and kicked him as hard as I could in the groin, and he let out a scream in his throat. I dug my foot around on the burns, and he screamed loud through his throat. I put my hand on his head, and slammed it against the pillar, and opened his mouth. I grabbed his tongue, and pulled it out of his mouth. I picked up a handful of dirt, and sprinkled some on his tongue then dropped the rest in his throat. He tried to cough, but the venom had him paralyzed he couldn't move a muscle except his heart. I punched him as hard as I could in the jaw, repeatedly. I stopped, and turned my right hand into a tiny dagger. I gradually cut the skin around his jaw, covering his teeth. When I got done cutting his jaws, and enjoying his torture, I turned my hand back to normal. I held his head against the pillar, and his jaw was open enough for what I wanted to do. I raised my hand, as high as I could get it, and slammed it on his mandible. His mandible went sailing to the ground, and landed between his legs in front of my feet. Now when he screamed it wouldn't be muffled. I grabbed his tongue, and started burning it. I watched as it started blistering, and he was howling. I finally made the tongue dry enough to grip easily. I squeezed hard, and yanked. My hand went flying off, and he just grunted. He tongue was still attached. I gripped his tongue again, and started burning it some more. His tongue started forming into a giant blister. I held his tongue tight, and yanked. The blister busted, and it spewed all in his throat. He started howling. I noticed the way he was sitting had his nuts positioned flat on the ground. I raised my foot in the air, and slammed it as hard as I could on his nuts. It busted in a bloody mess all over his thighs, and my foot. He let out a piercing howl that would break your eardrums. I reached down his throat, and felt for his vocal cords. I had a hard time trying to find them, but finally got them, and pulled them. I pulled them out of his throat. I pulled them as hard as I could keeping a good grip on them, and finally stretched them out of whack. They lied there on his chest hanging from his throat, bleeding on his stomach. He couldn't scream now. I thought deviously, for a second.

"I hope you're not very…attached…to your dick." I said grinning evilly.

I turned my hand into a long one-sided razor sharp blade. He got a sad look in his eyes. I raised my hand, and swung down at his groin. His appendage went flying across the stadium, and splattered against the wall. He short of shook, and cried, but he couldn't yell. I turned my right hand into a claw, and bent down to reach his stomach easier. I stuck the tip of my index finger-slash-claw on his stomach, under his rib cage. I slowly forced the tip through his skin, and finally got it all in. I started cutting down, and curved at his pelvis then went back up to his rib cage. I stopped the cut right under his sternum, and ripped the skin apart. I grabbed his intestines, and yanked them out. I wrapped them around his neck, and shot a spike in the pillar, low enough to where he was at my height, and hung him by his intestines. His blood dripped to the floor in a big puddle. I grabbed the bottom of his rib cage, and ripped it open. I gazed at his still beating heart, and gripped it in my hand. I slowly pulled the stubborn muscle out, and the ligaments tore. I held his still beating heart in my hand, and looked at the nearly defeated creature, that was still breathing. I stood there for a second watching his lungs inflate and deflate.

The intercom roared over the stadium, "EAT HIS HEART!"

The crowd mocked the guy over the intercom repeatedly. I stared at the beating muscle in my hand, dripping with blood. I remembered what blood tasted like and the heart started looking tasty. I opened my mouth, and shoved the heart in. I chewed it viciously, as the blood gushed out of my mouth on my hands. I swallowed what I chewed, and licked the blood off my hands. The crowd stood silent, as I devoured the heart like a child would a candy bar. I licked my lips, at the heavenly taste, and felt a buzz in the back of my head. I felt my ear twitch, and I could hear the crowd breathing my senses became so sharp. Everything slowed, and I could see so perfectly, and I felt everything move around me. I heard the defeated creatures skin start decomposing rapidly behind me, and flies started getting attracted to his stench. I smelt it too, but I ignored it. I could smell all the humans in the stadium. I could hear them breath, and everything was almost a near stop. I stood there, enjoying the rush of energy. I looked up, and the crowd was standing. I could see the expressions on their faces. They all looked disgusted, and petrified, at the gory scene they witnessed. I felt a guard's light footsteps walk up behind me, and a gate open up, along with the soft thud of his footsteps, the screech of the gates, and the smell of the guards pit sweat. I turned toward the guard, and he pointed to the defeated creature.

I heard him perfectly say, "Collect a body part from your fallen opponent." The words came out faster than his mouth spoke them.

I turned toward, my fallen opponent, and ripped his skull still attached to his spine from his body, and the rest of his skeleton fell to the stadium floor. I watched as the skeleton slowly fell to the floor, and shattered. I looked back at the guard, and he stared at me in shock. I heard the crowd whispering, "The champion…he's dead." "How could this happen, he was better than all of them." "Wow this X guy is incredible." I heard the crowd roar in delight, and looked around to see them slowly jumping up and down. The guard, grabbed my arm, and I quickly pulled away by instinct. He slowly stumbled and caught his balance, and then time slowly relapsed back with sound, and I couldn't smell everyone. My senses went back to normal as I started realizing the guard was cussing me out. I looked at him, my head spinning.

"That must've been your first heart, and adrenaline rush." He said

I held my head, and kept from falling face first. I stood still for a second, while my dizziness went away.

"Now what?" I asked

"Well you get the champion room, and it's your own room, unless you want someone to stay with you."

"Is that all?" I asked.

"No, the champion, if they are sane, gets pampered, and fed what they want, get what they want, and so on. And the person you want with you in your room gets the same treatment."

"Wow that's one major way to suck up." I said, still keeping my balance straight.

The dizziness went away completely, and I followed the guard back to my cell. All of the creatures seemed to cower in the back of their cell as I walked by. We got to my former cell, and he unlocked it. I walked in on an argument.

"BITCH!"

"BASTARD!"

(Slap) I belted Jake, and he flew against the wall. I held my forearm against his neck, and pushed hard, while digging my hand through his scars on his stomach.

"Don't ever hit Haley again!" I growled, and pissed off was an understatement.

"Austin, don't." Haley yelled.

I felt his trachea start crushing under my arm, as I gritted my teeth, and felt my head heat up. Haley tried to pull me off, but I ignored her. She got everyone to help her pull me off of him, along with Jake trying to. I felt Jake start weakening. Someone wrapped their arm around my neck, and started squeezing. I simply ignored it like nothing. Haley got between Jake and me, and when I saw her, I forgot what I was doing. I put my hands, at my side, and I heard Jake gasp for air. I looked at him, and I saw blood running down his stomach, and he was gripping his neck.

I remembered what happened and said, "Next time they won't stop me."

"Are you done?" Haley asked.

"If he doesn't hit you again." I said glaring at him.

"Look it…" I stopped her.

"I don't care who started it or what lead to it, he shouldn't have hit you." I said still glaring at him.

"Well if this little moment is over would the champion like to take his guest to his room." The guard said.

"Haley, would you like to stay with me?" I asked her politely.

"Yes I would." She said.

"Anything else, the champion wants?" The guard asked.

"Can you get everyone in here a decent room…one with beds and TV and not colder than a well-diggers ass, and hard as a brick?" I asked

"Consider it done. Now any other way we can kiss your ass?" The guard said.

I chuckled and said "Show us to our rooms."

He showed us our rooms, and I sat on the couch with Haley. Seconds later two women came in, with a kit in their hands.

"Ready for you pampering?" The ladies asked.

"I got a this is an unfair treatment feeling." I said

"Hey you earned it, you killed the former champion, and we're kissing your ass so you won't turn on us." They said.

"Ya know…the military already knew I was stronger than them, why didn't they do this before?" I asked curiously.

Suddenly they got nervous.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you just don't hurt Haley, and I'll keep my cool. Treat Haley like you would me, and you won't cross me." I said

They looked a little relieved.

"Are you ready for your pampering?" They asked again.

"Yeah." I said

They massaged us, and combed our fur. They fixed Haley's spikes in a certain style, and trimmed my fur. After the pampering was done, we got fed. I crawled into bed with Haley, and kissed her.

"Night, love you." I said to her.

"Night, love you." She said to me.

We kissed again, and fell asleep on the expensive mattress that felt like a cloud.

The end of chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21

The Arena Part 2

It's been maybe a week since we've been in the arena. I've been regretting the sorrow everything in this Hellhole has to put up with, even if they are out their minds. I will escape, and they won't stop me. I just need to find the perfect chance to do it I think I have an idea.

I woke up on the extremely comfortable bed, stretching, and popping my elbows, wrists, back, and knees. I groaned as I stretched, and let out a long loud sigh when I was done. I sat up, and Haley was sitting in one of the massage chairs, watching the fights on the sixty-four inch LCD HD screen. I got up slid on my underwear, and pants, and snuck up behind her. I wrapped my arms around her, and she looked up at me.

"Whacha doin Numyz?" I said.

"Just watching the fights." She said.

"_The next fighters will be Echo, and Tiny!" _The Announcer on the TV said.

**(The next paragraph was wrote by my partner to make the chapter longer and to give Echo some action.)**

After hearing the announcement I heard a familiar voice outside my door. I opened it, and asked the guard escorting an unusually calm Echo, "Who is he fighting?" The guard laughs, his voice full of malice, "Some X-series…you can see on your TV." Behind me Haley looks at the TV and turns it up. The guard wasn't lying; it was an infect X-series but it was only six foot tall, according to the stats on screen. It was aptly named Tiny. The camera shifted to Echo, who was standing just outside the arena. He asked the guard, "So what is the rule on weapons?" The man answered, "No weapons are to be taken into the fight, but any found in the arena are okay." Echo nods and the viewpoint shifts to show a close-up of Echo and his stats pop up. The speaker says, "Okay people! Today we have a fight to remember…Tiny against Saw tooth. As both are newcomers its' anybody's fight." Echo picks up a bone and uses his claw to quickly whittle a sharp edge on it. He ran his thumb along it, and blood trickled down. As Echo walked over to 'Tiny' the smaller creature whimpers, "Please don't kill me!" Echo says, "Tell you what…I'll give you first hit." Tiny punches Echo in the chest and stumbles back pleading for mercy. I say to Haley, "He can't be more than ten years old, judging his voice. Surely Echo will go easy on him." My words are disproved as Echo raises the bone up. Liquid falls from the boy's soaked pants, and Echo actually laughs as he brings the bone down, literally splitting his opponent's head in half. My jaw drops to see Echo display such evil on an innocent being. A kid even! Beside me Haley gasps, "He was so small…how could they make him fight Echo?" As Echo passes my room, I growl out at him, "How could you? He was ten at most. I know you had to kill him…but you went over board. AND LIKED IT!" He smiled and I see his eyes…once again deep pits.

**(Back to my writing.)**

My jaw dropped as he walked back to his cell laughing worse than an evil laugh I can make when I'm joking. I walk back in the room, still not believing the gruesome sight I saw. I mean I know I've done worse, but the victims weren't ten they were adults…I think…but I didn't enjoy it. I guess that's what happens when you're a killer like Echo. He is not getting near Haley, no matter what he's holding or not holding as long as I'm around. My anger grew from such a thought as to harm that could come to her. The back of my head felt a light sting that was getting worse, and I could feel my blood boiling. I clenched my fists, and my teeth so tight water could go through them (Metaphorically speaking) and my eyes made a film of red. I started growling deeply, the growl echoing in my throat.

"Austin are you okay?" Haley asked ducked behind the chair peeking over the back.

Her soothing voice could calm a raging storm. I turned to her, and forgot all about Echo's devious acts.

"You okay?" She asked again.

"Yeah I am now." I said.

I looked at the TV, and it said that I was next fighting a mix between an octopus and a chicken.

"HAHAHA I'M FIGHTING A CHICKTAPUS!" I said horse laughing.

"This fight will be held under water. All contestants will get a mini TV to watch on special underwater cameras."

I gulped, "U u uuu under water."

"That's what the announcer said." Haley said

"Is that what he said?" I said with a smart allic tone.

"Naw he said you're a faggot." She said girlishly.

"AAAH Well then we'll see about that." I said prancing out the door.

I walked to the gate, thinking of how I was going to take this thing down. The announcer said his thing while I was in deep thought. I heard the gates squeal as they lowered. I stepped into the massive stadium, looking around. Next thing I know the arena was being filled with water, and the floor was sinking. I started to float, as the water rose. My fur felt heavy, as it was wetted. I dunked my head under water, to wet it, and pulled it out. I floated at the surface with ease. I started relaxing and laid on my back. I closed my eyes, and relaxed. Suddenly I was grabbed around the waist with a tentacle, and yanked under water. I held my breathe while struggling to free myself to get back to the surface for oxygen. I turned my hands to claws, and tried to swing, but it was useless, the water had too much resistance against my body. I wrapped it tentacles around my stomach and squeezed, I opened my mouth to scream, and accidentally let out all my breath. I watched it float to the surface in a bubble, as I was slipping into unconsciousness. I was about to black out, and I started breathing again. The odd thing though it wasn't through my nose, it felt like on my neck. I looked at my hands, and they were scaly, and webbed…and I could move them through the water, like a hot knife cutting through butter. I opened my mouth, and bit down on the tentacle as hard as I could. I saw as the blood floated up, and I started drooling. The Chicktapus swung a tentacle at me, and I darted out of the way with ease. I swam to the wall of the arena and it was a window wall. I looked at myself in the reflection. My entire body was covered in scales. My tail was longer and was a fin. My hands had a short sharp claw on each finger, and were webbed. I looked at my feet, and they were webbed in between the two toes, and it had some kind of tentacle sticking out on each side of the foot, with a ball on the end, connecting another web to my foot. I looked at my head, and it was also scaly but not as much. My teeth were like shark teeth, including the three rows. I had three fins running down the back of my head instead of spikes. And my ears were tiny holes, I guess to hear sonar waves like dolphins. And I also had an anglerfish lure on the top of my head, but it was lying down. I turned around, and a long big fin ran down my back, but it was sticking out very far. I looked at my tail, and it looked like a mermaid tail from the way I saw it. I curled it up to me, and felt it. It felt weird to feel scales on me instead of fur. I noticed the Chicktapus was lunging toward me in the reflection. I swam down, and it hit the wall with a lot of force. It didn't crack the wall, but it got ticked off. It shot a tentacle at me and grabbed me. I bit down on it, and started shaking my head back and forth ripping it to shreds. I grabbed the dismembered part of the tentacle, and instinct made me eat it. I smiled at the taste of blood. I turned around to the messed up creature smiling. I swung a tentacle at me, and I grabbed it. I yanked, and the tentacle snapped off easily. I threw the tentacle to the side, and swam toward it. I got to its face, and started trying to pry open its mouth. I grabbed me with a tentacle, and threw me. I stopped myself, and swam back to the creature. I grabbed its tentacle, and swam to the other one, and grabbed it. I struggled a little, as I tried to tie the tentacles together. I bit one tentacle, and it bled. I yanked the tentacle I bit to the other tentacle, and bit down on both with great force. The Chicktapus screeched with agony, and I grabbed the tentacles with a stronger grip. I worked fast, and tied the tentacles together. I went back to its mouth, and tried to pry open the strong large beak. I finally got it open barely and slid my feet in, and pushed. I got its mouth open, and I darted down its throat. I started ripping through its chest to its heart. I found its heart, and started biting and shredding it with my teeth. I ate it all in minutes, from the slow process of such a giant heart. I had a very strong blood rush this time. Everything was at a stop. I started ripping the Chicktapus to shreds, and finally darted out of its chest with a burst of blood gushing out. I swam up to the surface, and jumped out. I held my hands out, and strangely I caught myself on the surface of the water, and didn't sink in. I stood on the surface of the water, looking at the crowd. Every detail so perfectly seen it was frightening. I couldn't smell anything for I was breathing through my gills. I don't know how but I switched to m nose, and still was standing on the surface of the water. The blood rush was leaving me, as I looked around. I kept looking around, hearing the crowd cheer, and finally the blood rush left me. I went back to hearing sonar. The water started to sink. It got down to the floor, and I saw it was going down a drain. I ran toward the drain, my wet claw fins making a smacking noise against the concrete floor of the arena. I started slapping at the drain lid, and I jumped in the air and smacked it with my tail, which made a loud smack, and thud. I heard a dog whistle, and I turned around looking for the sound. I was on all fours turning around ferociously, looking for the sound. I saw a guard with a harpoon gun, and I was about to attack him, until I started turning back to my regular form. My scales disappeared, and fur sprouted out from my skin. My tail shrunk back to its normal size, and my spikes came back. The two extra rows of teeth receded back into my gums, and my other teeth went back to a normal set of teeth except for my canines. The webs on my hands disappeared, and the so did the ones on my feet, along with the tentacles sticking out from my feet. I walked to the guard. He let down the gate, and I proceeded back to my room. I got to the door, and opened it. Haley sat in the massage chair enjoying herself because of the vibrating back. Seconds from walking into the room, the two ladies from the other day walked in carrying their usual gear, and something else.

"Hello, X this is your reward from winning yet again."

"Sweet it's a scythe." I said gazing at the weapon in amazement.

"Its called Soul Reaper, and nobody knows why, some people say its has magic bestowed upon it. I say it's just a weapon. Now are you two ready for your daily massage?" She said.

"Yes we are." I said.

I got on one of the tables and Haley did too. They massaged us as we watched more fights on the TV. An hour of massaging, and they left us. I studied my hard earned weapon, trying to figure it out. I looked at the medallion on the crest of the scythe that holds the blade to the staff. I touched it, and my mind was flooded with knowledge of how to use this ancient weapon, and how it started, what magic is bestowed upon it, and how powerful it is. I jumped back like a reflex, and held my head. I suddenly had a headache. I stared at the weapon, imagining the damage I could do with the ancient artifact. I never thought magic existed until now. I figured I wouldn't tell anyone about the destructive power of this until I was ready to use it. I hung the scythe on a weapon display on the wall, and joined Haley at the table. We ate, watched more fights, and talked to each other most of the day, till nighttime. I took a shower, and joined Haley in the bed.

"I wonder what I'll fight next." I said to her.

"Who knows?" She said.

"Yeah…I guess I'll just find out, and take them out, as they throw them at me." I said.

"Yeah I guess you will…just be careful, I don't want you dying on me."

"I won't lose, trust me, I will win in every match…I just hope they don't do something they'll regret."

"Me too."

"Well I'm tired, night love ya."

"Night, love ya."

I drifted off to sleep holding Haley in my arms, close to me.

The end of chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

**The last fight**

I sat there at the desk staring at the ceiling in deep thought. I had the radio playing "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5. I was singing along to it, as I stared at the ceiling making tiny pictures out of the ridges on the detail. I tapped the pencil on the desk to the rhythm of the song, and Haley walked up behind me, and her eyes met mine.

I grinned and said "Hey Numz."

"Hey sexy." She said leaning down and kissing me.

I fell in a trance as I gently caressed her velvety lips with mine. I ran my tongue across her lips, and she stuck her tongue out to mingle. I fell into the trance much deeper, as our tongues mingled with each other's. We pulled back and kissed again. I grinned at her and she grinned back. The radio changed to "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias. I got up and held Haley, as I sung with it.

"Let me be your hero…would you dance…if I asked you to dance? Would you run, and never look back? Would you cry, if you saw me crying? And would you save my soul…tonight? Would you tremble…if I touched your lips? Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this. Now would you die for the one you love, or hold me in your arms tonight? I can be your hero baby…I can kiss away the pain…I will stand you forever…you can take my breath away. Would you swear that you always be mine? Would you lie, would you run and hide? Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? Well I don't care you're here tonight."

(Bang)

We looked at the door, and the guard was standing there holding saddle. I looked at him with a confused look.

"What a mood killer." I said holding Haley closer.

"C'mon eet doggie, time to rowdy up a hoe down." He said with a pathetic cowboy accent.

"Smart ass." I said

The guard started laughing, and said "Ok get your ass in the stadium, you're in for a surprise."

I kissed Haley quickly, and walked out the door mouthing, "I love you" to her. I followed the retarded guard out to the arena, and the gates were already lowered. I walked out to the arena, a good distance from the gate, and heard a whinny.

I looked around, and my mouth hit the ground. I saw a creature about the size of a Clyde's Dale, it didn't have eyes but it had antennae, and a long tail with a sharp tip. It walked on four legs, and its head stuck out as long as a horse. The only difference was the tail, the no eyes, no mane, and it didn't have fur it was just skin. I walked up to it, and petted the gentle creature. We stood eye to eye almost if I stood on the tip of my toes, so it was larger than a Clyde's Dale. I petted its neck, and it rubbed my shoulder with its head.

I turned to the guard, and he said "Get on."

I climbed up on the infected horse, and it didn't rear, or freak out. I petted its neck in a circular motion, and the guard stood beside me holding a two handed sword. I looked at him from atop the horse. He handed me the sword, and I took it. Due to my superhuman strength I held the two handed sword in my right hand, and gripped the rein with a tight hold in my left.

I noticed that I've never rode a horse before, and started to worry. The second gate lowered, and I looked toward it. A creature similar to the one I was mounted on, walked out with a strange looking creature on it.

The creature looked nothing like the ones I've seen before, but he must be sane to be authorized to ride a mount such as the one he and I are on. He had six eyes, black as night, and his eyes were on the back of his head. He had muscular arms, and legs. He looked lean, but he had a six-pack. His eyes blinked right after the other. I stared at the creature in awe.

The creature's horse stomped, and it cracked the ground. My opponent's horse began to charge me. My horse reared, and I nearly fell off. I gripped the rein and the sword tighter, and I squeezed my legs around the horse's ribs, so tight I thought I was going to break some. The horse charged at the opponent, and it suddenly became a game of chicken. My opponent leaned forward with his sword in the air, as his horse charged at us with breakneck speed. I raised my sword, and got ready to swing. Our horses met, and we swung. I blinked as our swords clashed with each other's. The horses circled around, and charged again. I swung, and caught my opponent in the stomach, and he swung and hit me in the same spot. We both were knocked off, as our horses ran out from underneath us. I landed on my back, and breathed out before I hit it so I wouldn't lose my breath. I stood up, holding my sword, thinking back to the times Echo trained me with a blade. My opponent staggered to his feet, blood pouring from his cut like a waterfall. I noticed his blood was like human blood, and I licked my lips.

He swung his blade downwards, and I stepped to the side, and kicked him. I swung my blade, and cut his leg off. I grabbed his neck before he fell. He swung his sword at me, and I let it hit me. The sword broke in half. Cuts don't damage me if they do they are instantly healed. He dropped the hilt, and I slammed the blade of my sword into the ground. I swung at me with his fist, and I grabbed his wrist. He held on to my other hand with his free hand. I stuck my thumb under his jaw, and pushed his head to the side, exposing his neck. I showed my fangs, and bit down into his neck piercing his corroded artery. I sucked the blood from his body as he cringed in pain. I drained his body dry of blood, and his pigment changed to a lighter grey than before. I turned my hand that held his wrist into a claw, and started to cut my way to his heart. It wasn't beating much, but it still had some blood in it. I stuck the blood rich organ in my mouth, and ate it. I felt a fleeting blood rush, and then nothing. I watched as my opponent's body crumbled to dust in my hand. I watched as the dust floated away in the breeze, and disappeared. I walked back to my room, and wondered why my opponent was so easy. Or why they didn't make a handicap match. I sat down in the chair and watched some matches, dozing off after a few of them.

(Faint) "AUSTIN! AUSTIN!"

"AAAAAAAAH!"

"HALEY!"

I ran down the monotonously long hallway for what seemed like ever. I was starting to get pissed off, as I was running down the hall. I picked up the paste, and I tripped over something. I looked up, and to my demise saw someone holding Haley. I tried to get up, and get her, but it was too late. I watched in horror as the stranger snapped her neck. I suddenly felt my heart stop, and I let out a scream that would've churned anyone's stomach, and made them cry. I started bawling, and fell to my knees. I felt a strong surge of unimaginable rage tear through me. I stood up, and charged at the murderer. He held out his hand, and I was stopped by a shock.

"! HAAAAAAAALLLLLL LEEEEEEEEYYYYYY YYYY!"

I felt something wrap around me, and whisper, "It's okay I'm right here."

I turned around, and found X-istence instead of Haley.

"YOU SICK SON OF A FUCKIN BITCH I'M GONNA FUCKIN KILL YOU!"

I grabbed for his head, and he jumped back. I picked up the lamp from the table and threw it at him. Right after the lamp left my hand I charged for him. The lamp hit him then I tackled him. I busted through the wall, with him knocking it down. I kept charging through walls with him knocking them down. I finally ran him through the walls into the arena during a match already in session. I tripped and X-istence went flying. The ones already fighting along with the spectators looked at us. I felt so much bubbled up saliva dripping from my mouth it was driving me nuts. X-istence stood up, and wiped some saliva off his mouth. He pointed at me, and the ones fighting, looked at me angrily. I stared at them trying to make them out with what little light the moon was giving. One charged at me, and I reared back as far as I could stretch, and swung my fist forward with enough force to break a diamond, and when it hit the creature that stopped in front of me, he exploded to pieces. His blood and organs went all over me, and the arena. I stepped forward, and the other fighter inched back, scared to death. I jumped on him, and grasped his skin. I pulled it, and it screamed bloody murder. The creature screamed in such a sickening and painful way it would disturb the devil, as I ripped the creature's skin, clean from his body. I threw the skin down, and yanked his heart through its ribs, and swallowed it whole. The creature turned to dust underneath me as I stood up. X-istence looked at me with fear, as I walked to him slowly losing my sanity. I was full of so much rage I blacked out.

I woke up in a puddle of blood, covered in blood, tasting blood, and seeing blood, smelling blood, and every other disgusting smell that concerned with death. I stood up, and the back of my head touched a wire cable. I convulsed as the thing electrocuted me. I felt some blood trickle down my chin, and my brain was starting to burn. I heard the transformer explode, and I stood there slobbering. I suddenly felt a burst of electricity come from my hand, and explode on the wall. I felt woozy then I heard a familiar laugh from behind me. I turned around and saw X-istence. He was missing an eyeball, he was covered in blood, some teeth were missing, and ear was ripped off, the other one was badly scratched, he had six or seven gaping cuts in his chest and stomach, his foot was cut off on his right leg, and his entire left leg was missing, his intestines was laying in his lap, and his arms were missing skin, his left was missing a hand, and his right was missing fingers.

"Well it looks like (Vomits blood, and other unidentifiable items) finally kicked my fucking ass along with killing hundreds of innocent civilians along with half the military, and every infect in this ***damn arena." He said with a victorious voice.

I walked over to him with a pissed off is an understatement expression on my face. I picked him up by his eye-socket, and he shrieked. I poked my fingers in his other eye, and held him with one hand by his eye-sockets.

"Rot…in…HELL!" I growled through clenched teeth.

I started to electrocute him. He let out a gurgling scream, as he convulsed. He started to slowly catch on fire, and he was beginning to melt. His heartbeat accelerated to a state of a heart attack. He melted down to the bone, and I was still electrocuting him. He stopped screaming, and I stopped electrocuting. I held his charcoal black skull between my hands, and crushed it with ease. I saw no trace of an organ in his skeleton.

I turned and saw Haley on the ground covered in blood, her skin scathed with scratches. I burst into tears, and ran toward her. I got to her limp body, and fell to my knees. I picked her up and cradled her, lying on my haunches. I held her crying my eyes out. I finally stopped crying enough to look around, and found Echo, Jake, Mandy, Mimi, Sarah, Riley, Brittney, and Flamer, all laying motionless, mutilated to point where its unspeakable, covered in blood, and mouth open to what looked like they were screaming before this happened.

I began to cry like a baby at this horrible sight, and suddenly a wave of memories slapped me across the face, and I starred in horror, at Haley's face, as I recollected my memory.

I was the one who mutilated everything in that arena, the civilians, the military, X-istence, my closest friends, but worst of all Haley. I looked at my hands then at Haley. I stood up, and backed away from my Hellacious work.

"I don't deserve to live." I said, turning my hand into a claw.

I cut through to my heart, and ripped it out. I threw it on the ground, and stomped it. I charged a lightning bolt in my hand, and struck the heart with it. The heart exploded, and I started to suffocate. I felt a bunch of tiny pricks in my body. I felt like I was on fire, and then it felt like my heart was being torn out through my butt. I then felt no heartbeat at all, and I blacked out, as I embraced deaths cold grip, and my eyes burst into a bloody mess in front of me, and I let out my last breath. Black.

The end


End file.
